The Year Kept Secret
by BonesPixi
Summary: My take on what happens while JJ kept her relationship with Will 'Secret' from the team. New to writing for Criminal Minds, and would love your feedback :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Extremely new to writing for Criminal Minds, so please bare with me while I find my footing. This takes place right after 'Distress' and During 'Jones' **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

As I sat at my desk having just finished the recent case file, I couldn't help but think about the wife who had just lost her husband. Giving her the news of her husband's recent death was emotionally draining. I had given the news of loved ones deaths to other families before, but this one was different. I knew I couldn't have done anything to stop what had happened, I wasn't even there. But I had told her 'we would do everything we could', but I truthfully didn't believe it myself. Well I guess that was just another day in the BAU, giving tragic news to families that didn't deserve it.

I quickly spun around in my chair looking at the hundreds of case files the hid the cupboard they laid on top of. I didn't know where to start, I never did. I scanned back and forth seeing if anything jumped out at me, but nothing screamed 'Pick Me!'. I rested my head in the palms of my hands, taking a short break. Knowing I should get back to work, I rubbed my eyes to try and wake myself up more. I was usually the first person to come into the BAU in the morning, well except for Hotch, and today was no different. I knew I couldn't start another case file until I had had another cup of coffee, so I left my office to head to the break room.

I ducked into Hotch's office. "Coffee?" I asked knowing the answer would most probably be 'No'.

Hotch looked up from his desk, he was obviously finishing up the last case file just like me. "Ah, no thank you JJ".

"Okay", I said as I turned and left the room.

Five minutes later the warmth of the hot coffee heated my hands. I inhaled the smell just savouring it for a little while. I closed the door to my office and took my seat. No shorter then a minute after sitting my phone started vibrating on the desk. I placed the coffee mug down and replaced it with my phone.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau", I answered wondering who was on the other end of the call.

"Hello Agent Jareau, my names William LaMontagne Jr, I'm a detective down here in New Orleans. I'm the head detective on a case about the serial murders of three men. And we just found a forth victim. And I was just wondering if your team would be able to help us out."

"If you can just email me the case files on the victims, my team can look them over and-", I told him, only to get interrupted.

"Yeah about that, we don't have those files any more. These murders happened before Katrina hit, and the storm washed all the files and evidence away. I can send you all we have, but all we have is the latest crime".

"How are you sure these murders are connected?"

"I haven't always been the lead detective on the case. My Daddy worked the case before me, but the storm took him. But while working the case he received these letters from the killer detailing the crimes. We just received another letter. We were all sure that the killer died with Katrina, we hoped actually, but he's back, and all I want to do is stop him, before he kills again."

"Okay, just send me what you have, I'll present the case to the team and we should be down there no later then by the end of the day".

"Thank you Agent Jareau, I'll see you when you arrive". He said as he disconnected from the call.

I walked to Hotch's office. "We got a case", I said as I quickly left, and hit speed dial, connecting to one member of the team at a time.

I returned to my office seeing I had received the case file. I looked it over, my there wasn't really much to look at. Just a few crime scene photos and some evidence reports, but we have worked with less.

I headed to the board room, I set up just waiting for everyone one to arrive. Is soon as Gideon sat down on the far back couch I started to present the case. I hoped they would find it interesting, especially seeing as I had given Detective LaMontagne my word that we would be there by the end of today. Luckily they did.

"Okay wheels up in thirty", Hotch said after I had finished. We all scattered out of the room. I headed back to my office grabbed my Go bag, locked the door, and headed down to meet with Emily, Morgan and Spence. We all waited for Hotch and Gideon, before we left for the plane.

…

"You must be BAU, Bill LaMontagne", He said as I put a face to the name and voice.

"Hi Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone", I said as I shook his extended hand.

"Well Okay, then. I pictured you different", he was attractive, and I to pictured him different, but the way he said it, shook me off balance for a short second. I raised my eyebrows in surprise to no one in particular as I turned to face Gideon and Morgan to introduce the both of them. They exchanged pleasantries and then started to talk about the case.

…

I followed closely behind Detective LaMontagne as I tried to step around everything on the floor of the detectives father's house, but it was no use, no matter where I stood I was always standing on debris, broken glass or things that once meant something more. He started to recall memories of growing up in this house.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stepped closer towards him.

"Yeah. I just don't want to disappoint him." He looked so sad, I could tell this case was especially hard for him, as he walked back over to Morgan.

…

I was surprised when the detective invited me out to a bar to work the case. I had worked with other detectives who had headed up the case we were working on, but I had never received an invitation out before. But it wasn't really 'Out Out' we were still working the case, and that's all I wanted I to be.

He ordered a beer, which I thought was completely strange, he was working. As we talked about the case I tried to put his worries to rest, I think it seemed to work. He reached for his glass. "Do you always drink while you're still on the clock?" I couldn't help ask, finding this behaviour foreign to me.

"This is New Orleans, honey. It's a cultural thing. Where are you from?" he asked shaking off my question like it was nothing, which I guess down here it was nothing.

"Pennsylvania", I answered.

"I take it the folks are a little rigid about the rules up that way", He was so forward it was a little unnerving. "If it makes you feel better, we'll play it Pennsylvania-style tonight", he said as he pushed the beer aside. "I just hate how this guy has a leg up on us, you know".

"Look, I promise, as soon as my team knows anything, we'll hear. Okay?" Again I said trying to comfort his worries.

"Why haven't you married?" He asked forwardly. I was surprised, shocked really. I couldn't tell where this was going, but I knew I had to steer the conversation back towards the case.

"That involves the case, how exactly?"

"It doesn't, I'm just flirting". As I listen to his words, I try hide the smile, that I was sure was obviously plastered across my face. Sure I had been flirted with by good looking guys before. But Detective LaMontagne was different. He was attractive, had an accent that could make my heart melt, and he seemed to have an amazing personality. Truthfully he was my ideal guy, but we were working together and if anything happened it would be inappropriate. "It's unprofessional. You don't have to answer that."

"Excuse me, compliments of the women in the blue top." I turned around to see a waitress handing the Detective a drink. I couldn't believe it, what women has that much guts to send another man a drink while he is with another woman. The woman had no idea that we were working, for all she could have known we were out on a date.

As she waves at him I scoff, "Wow, that was bold", I said still not believing what had just happened.

"Well, she might've thought we were just working".

"We are".

"What, are you jealous?" Oh god no was it that obvious.

I try to hide my embarrassment but I'm sure he could see straight through it. "No. I'm just…I'm surprise, that's all".

"You're a lousy liar, too. You haven't had much practice, huh?"

"It's a culture thing, you see", I say as I playfully slap him on the arm, and pass him the drink the woman had just sent to him.

…

After finding out the UnSub was a woman, we didn't really feel like staying at the bar for much longer. I put the files away in my bag and vacate the chair.

"I'll walk you to you car", Detective LaMontagne said.

"Thanks Detective, but we drove here together. Can I get a lift back to the hotel though, I'm sure the rest of my team has left for the night" I said looking down at my watch.

"Sure thing, but on one condition, you start calling me Will. It sounds nicer then detective".

"Well Will you can call me JJ".

We walked back to the car talking about nothing in particular. It was mostly about the case but a few times we switch to our personal lives. I found out that he had been promoted to detective right after Katrina hit, he had a sister and a brother, neither of which followed in his fathers shoes, and he was single. The car ride conversations went the same way as the walk to the car's did. The bar was close to the hotel, maybe a bit more then 5 blocks, so it was a short journey.

As the car pulled to a stop I unbuckled the seat belt, and opened the passenger side door. "I'll walk you to your room", Will said.

"That's not necessary, any way we got to work tomorrow, you need to go home and sleep. I'll see you in the morning Detec- Will", I quickly corrected myself.

"Good night JJ", He said with a smile. He waited until I was completely inside the hotel before pulling a way from the curb.

…

"So we're looking for a woman who will approach men, comfortable being the aggressor, huh?" Will literally describe someone I was not. I would never be able to just go up to a guy and start flirting with him, and being comfortable being an aggressor, I wasn't even all that comfortable being on the other side of that.

"And I'm guessing she'd have to be quite attractive in order to lure them away".

…

"You got to admit, these guys are making it pretty easy. I wouldn't follow a stranger into an alley no matter how wasted I was", that was even before I joined the BAU, and saw the worst possible outcomes of this situation.

"Yeah, but you're not a man. Testosterone will follow a woman to Thailand barefoot. It's just a fact." Him saying this made me wonder if he had ever done this, he seemed like he talked with experience.

…

"Hey", I said as I walked up to Will at the final crime scene.

"Hey there".

"The medic says that her victim's going to be okay… I heard what you did in there. Your dad would be really proud".

"It's weird. I spent all this time focused on closing this case for him, and now its over."

"Yeah".

"I thought I'd feel happy but I just feel lost."

"Because you got to move on".

"Well, now you're leaving? How will I survive a woman like you going so far away?"

This was it, I had told myself to do this 1000 times since we had left the bar two nights ago. Be the aggressor, there is nothing wrong with it. I kept repeating in my head, just to comfort my nerves. "Well, despite what you may have heard, cell phones can be very good for your health". I played it as cool as possible, pretending that this wasn't a big deal for me. He smiled at me as he saw my cell number that I only give out to family and friends scribbled in pen on the back. But below that was also my home number. I smiled back at him "See ya". I walked away hoping this wouldn't be the last time I saw him. I tried my hardest not to turn back, still trying to play the cool act. And I succeeded.

**I don't usually write with this much conversations from an episode, but as a start up chapter that begins in a episode, I thought it needed. I am planning on making this a multi-chapter story. Please tell me what you think of it so far.  
PS I am a huge Will and JJ fan 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God, thank you all so much for reviewing (JMV, t0wncalledhypocrisy, CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, jjwillbabystar, Godlover777, Narwhayley, 7 and the Guest that didn't leave a name) I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. because I am certainly enjoying writing it.**

I sat on the couch alone in my modest apartment. I sat flicking through channels; I had probably gone through each 100 times, hoping there might be something new on that would catch my eye. After about ten minutes of not being able to choose what to watch, I let go of the remote and went to the kitchen. I left the TV on; I liked noise in the background. It made me feel not so alone by filling the void of silence that tended to be in the apartment.

I looked in the fridge, stood there for a minute looking around seeing if I could whip something up out of the groceries that were in there, but nothing took my fancy. I then opened the freezer door, letting the ice cool air hit my face. I dug through the shelves of frozen food. A few microwave meals but nothing really else. I thought to myself 'Well if worst comes to worst, I can have frozen pizza'. But truthfully that didn't appeal to be, I wasn't that hungry. I headed towards the pantry, my eyes instantly feel on the packet of Coco Puffs that was on one of the middle shelves. I grabbed a bowl which was in the upper left hand cupboard and returned to the fridge to retrieve the milk. As I was pouring the milk into bowl all I could think was 'how come I'm sitting here eating cereal when I did my grocery shopping four days ago, the day we arrived home from New Orleans?'

New Orleans. I hadn't stopped thinking about the case. Well not so much the case as the lead detective who called us in to help. Will. I had given him my card, and basically threw myself at him telling him to call me. And yet four days on, I hadn't even received so much as a text or a short message on my message bank. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had to keep reassuring myself that I didn't make it up, he was flirting with me the whole time we were there. I really liked him, and there was a spark that I hadn't felt in a long time. I was certain he would call, I didn't get how I could have been so wrong. Well I'll give him until the end of the week. And if he doesn't call, I guess it's for the best then, I mean I couldn't go anywhere anyway.

But that didn't help wishing it could. I walked into my bedroom leaving my bowl of cereal to go all soggy. I liked when I could return to chocolate milk, I guess I hadn't changed much since being a kid. I headed to my bureau beside my bed looking for my phone. I had sworn I had left it there. I turned my head to the left seeing the mound of clothes that I knew my phone laid under.

"Why does this always happen?" I knew the answer to this. I was a slob. My office is a mess, my rooms a mess, and there are usually at least two dishes in the sink. I never have time to do anything, working at the BAU is busy enough without having to keep a clean house and office too. And I'm very rarely here. I'm making excuses for myself aren't I?

I start rummaging through the pile, throwing everything to the ground, knowing I'll need to pick it up soon. This only reminded me I needed to do my washing. Why was everything so hard? Right down at the bottom of the pile, I found my personal phone. I looked at the front screen before I flipped it open. 1 missed call. Oh please tell me I didn't miss his call. I opened the phone to find 'Missed Call- Mom', well I guess if it was really important she would have called my landline 100 times. It was too late to call her back now, she could wait until the morning, if a case didn't come up. I slipped my phone into my pocket, and headed back to the kitchen. I jumped up on the counter and started to eat the bowl of Coco Puffs. I scooped up the first spoonful, maybe it was a little bit too soggy for my liking but I didn't mind. I lifted the first spoon up to my mouth just as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. No wonder I didn't hear my phone ring before. Maybe I should have called Mom back, it was obviously important.

'Unknown Number'. I put down my bowl.

"Hello?" I answered questioning who was on the other end of the call. I couldn't be work related; my personal number wasn't on my card. It was probably just a wrong number.

"JJ?" Will, I hadn't forgotten what his southern accent sounded like.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" I asked, pretending I had no idea who it was. I didn't want him to know I hadn't stopped thinking about his voice calling my name as I answered the phone since I gave him my card.

"Uh it's Will. William LaMontagne. The detective for New Orleans".

"Oh hi", I say trying to play it off nonchalant.

"I wanted to call you earlier, but I didn't know what to say, my nerves took a hold of me. But it was now or never".

"I didn't know if you were going to call".

"But are you glad I did?" I let out a gasp of air as I smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'".

"So why are you calling?"

"I told you I couldn't survive you leaving". I waited a minute before answering

"How _are_ you doing?"

"Well I feel like I'm never going to finish the paperwork load I landed from the case, but other wise I can't complain".

"I can relate".

"If this is how much paperwork you get every serial case, I thank God I'm not you".

"Its not too bad, although we have a whole team that completes reports, but it is usually Hotch and me who get the biggest load of paperwork".

"Well if you like doing paperwork, care to do mine?"

"Haha, good try, maybe some other time".

"Oh well at least it was worth a try… Wait 'some other time'?"

"Huh?" I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about. I can't believe I let that slip. Well now it's completely obvious I like him.

"You said 'Maybe some other time'".

"I did?"

"Alright, I'll let it slide…this time", I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see, I felt like he could tell what I was doing. He let out a laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh to. I got off the kitchen cupboard, and made my way to the living room. I turned off the TV, and sat down on the couch turning the lamp above me on. It was the only light on in the entertaining area, but it illuminate the room well enough. "So what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just sitting on the couch in the living room. You?"

"Pretty much the same thing. Do you have another case yet?"

"Surprisingly not. Sometimes we go a week without a case…we usually call that a vacation. Other times, we'll arrive home and the next day we'll be flying out again".

"But that doesn't really give you room to have a personal life".

"Precisely why I haven't married", a nod back to the conversation we had in the bar the week before.

"Do you ever get free time?"

"Yeah we don't usually work the weekends, but occasionally we have a case that take precedent, what about you? You're a detective; you can't have that much free time".

"Well that's a casualty of the job ain't it"

"That it is". I looked at the digital clock flashing on the oven – quarter to twelve. "I'm really sorry Will, but it's late and I have to be up early in the morning".

"That's all right, cher."

"Well goodnight Will, it was good hearing from you".

"Uh JJ, I was wondering if I could call you again?"

"Sure".

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be good"

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight JJ". He said in a soft tone right before hanging up.

I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I headed back to the kitchen and tipped the bowl of Coco Puffs down the garbage disposal. I left the bowl on the cupboard, turned off the overhead lamp, and headed to my room. I turned off the bedroom light, waited for my eyes to adjust and found the cleanest path to my bed. I slipped my phone onto the bedside table. I closed my eyes and smiled. He called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you all so much for reviewing, it is much appreciated. This chapters a little shorter then others, so I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy :D**

I woke to the sound of my stomach rumbling. I grumbled knowing that a sleep in wasn't going to happen today. I opened by eyes slightly, it was still some what dark. The sun hasn't even risen yet? You got to be kidding me. No case, I finished my reports, I don't have to get into the bureau early, and I didn't get to sleep until one because all I could do was lay awake and recall the conversation Will and I had just had. Perfect reasons to not be awake at… I looked at the alarm clock to my left…A QUARTER TO SIX!? Great I just love working on five hours of sleep, it really puts me in the mood for hunting bad guys.

Maybe it wasn't my best idea, to go to bed without eating. Well that wasn't 100% true, but a spoonful of Coco Puffs can't exactly be called dinner. I sit up in the bed, still half asleep I push the blanket a side and go to stand up. I step on the clothes I had thrown down on the ground last night. I definitely need to do my washing today. I go to the kitchen, seeing my bowl from last night I decided to quickly wash it out and pour myself another bowl of Coco Puffs. I open the fridge and grab for the milk carton. It felt empty. Why would I put an empty carton back in the fridge? I tip the remaining liquid into my bowl. It doesn't even half reach the top of the cereal. Well I guess its crunchy Puffs for me. Could this day get any worst?

After finishing my bowl, I head back to my room. I start to pick up the clothes I want washed and put them in a basket. I can hear my phone start to ring from the bedside table. Work. Well I guess my early morning rise wasn't all that bad.

"Agent Jareau", I answer seeing that it wasn't any of the team.

"Hello Agent Jareau, I hope I didn't wake you, I'm Detective Castro, calling on the behalf on the San Francisco Fire Department. There seems to be a string of serial arson, and we need the BAU's help to stop the fires before anyone else is killed. I already sent you the files on each of the crimes", I had heard about this case on the news. Families burned in their homes while they slept, it was horrible.

"Okay, thank you. I'll call the team in, and we'll be down shortly".

"Thank you Agent Jareau". I hanged up and proceeded to call Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner?" At least I wasn't the only one awake at this hour.

"Hotch, it's JJ…We got a case."

"Okay, meet at the Bureau in an hour".

"Okay I got to call the rest of the team." I hang up and call the others.

I head over to my wardrobe, hoping I could find something to wear. I pulled out a blue half sleeve top, and find a pair of black pants and throw them both on the bed. I start rushing, feeling like I have no time, I quickly run the water for the shower. I take off what I'm wearing and toss it to the ground. Ducking under the water, I make sure not to get my hair wet, knowing I haven't got time to dry and style my hair. I turn the water off and grab for the towel.

After getting dressed I grab my bag and head for the door. I take one last glance in the mirror, and sigh, knowing with more time I could look better. I push a hair out of my face and head to the door.

…

We were in San Francisco, no later then lunch time. The team separated and went different directions. Spence and I headed to the Fire Departments Head quarters to meet up with Detective Castro. Needing a coffee hit, Spence heads to the departments break room, to get us both the coffee. I on the other hand go and try find Castro.

"Excuse me, can you please tell where I can find Detective Castro?" I asked a fire man who was near the entrance.

"Yeah she's right over there", he said point to the short woman who was looking over some files.

"Thank you", I say as I head over to the detective.

"Detective Castro?" I ask trying to get her attention. She turns around, a look in her eye tells me she doesn't know who I am. "I'm Agent Jareau", I say as I give her my hand to shake.

She takes it and we firmly shake. "Thank you for coming".

"You're welcome. I'm here with another member of my team. Dr Reid, we're here to work on Victim ology, he should be here soon".

"Dr?"

"Yeah, he's like crazy smart, okay so what have we got?"

We start to talk about the case in greater detail, until Spence arrives with the coffee. I introduce him to Castro and take the second coffee from his hands. She seems a bit unnerved about his clumsiness. But I reassure her it's a good thing.

…

I arrived back at the hotel room a bit after 7. We had Chinese take out, so I at least knew I wouldn't be waking up hungry again. As soon as I saw the bed, I fell straight into it. First time to relax all day, and it felt amazing not having to be standing or looking over a few dozen pieces of paper, with horribly burnt bodies.

My phone started to ring. With everything going on today, I had totally forgotten Will was going to call.

"Hello".

"Hey, it's Will".

"Hey".

"How have you been?"

"Not so well. We got case today".

"Oh. Is it all right that I'm calling?"

"Yeah it fine", I reassure him. "I'm just in my hotel room actually. I'm calling it a night. I don't think I'll be need until tomorrow, anyway".

"Well what part of the country are you in this week?"

"San Francisco".

"What brought you down there? Anything interesting?"

"Not so much interesting, as horrific".

"I'm sorry JJ".

"It just this guy is the worst. He traps families in their homes, and sets the house on fire. And today the UnSub trapped a family in their car, and just watched them burn. There has been no surviving victims. And it's not just adults, it's kids too. Which makes it worst."

"Do you got any leads on the guy?"

"A few. Anyway you didn't call to hear about the case I'm working on. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Just been looking over some old case files with my partner Charlie, it was a slow day, nothing really to report".

"Sounds like we both had good days".

"At least it can finish off better then it was".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I get to talk to you. That's the best way to finish off the day in my books", I blush at his compliment.

"Well maybe we could finish off a lot more days like this".

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot".

"Me too", I say with a giant smile plastered across my face.

"I'm sorry JJ, I got another call", I waited until he came back a minute later. "I'm sorry Cher, but they found a body downtown. I got to go check it out".

"No that's fine. If anyone understands the job, it's me".

"How bout you call me again when you get home?"

"Yeah I definitely will".

"I look forward to that. And I hope you catch the guy".

"Yeah same goes for you. Night Will".

"Goodnight JJ", and with that another nights conversation was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all again for reviewing :D **

The case was over the next night. We all decided we would stay in San Francisco for an extra night. It was never fun to sleep on the plane. It always screwed my neck up for the next few days. And it wasn't like we were paying for the rooms. That came out of the Bureau's back pocket. And I was more then happy to take anything the FBI was generous to offer. Being relieved the case is over, I start to pull the pictures down from the board. I start to box all the files and reports up as Emily and Derek walk back into the Fire Departments Head Quarters.

"Who's up for a slice?" Derek asks leaning over the desk.

"I'm up for that", Emily says joining us all.

"I'm in", I say think going out for pizza with everyone would be a nice change of scenery.

"Reid?" Derek asks, and we all turn to face Spence, who hadn't seemed to notice we were talking.

"What, yeah that seems fine".

I finish putting everything into a box, and grab my bag and jacket and followed Emily and Derek out to the SUV. I sit in the back with Spence, as Derek drives to a pizza place suggested by a fire fighter who was near by. I look at my phone. Nothing. I don't know what I was expecting, I'm meant to call Will when I get back. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to at least hear from him once today. I decide to text him quickly.

'_Hey Will,  
Just wrapped the case up.  
We are staying here for an extra night,  
so I'll call you when I get back home tomorrow.  
If your not to busy with what you are  
working on._

_JJ.'_

I hoped for a quick reply, but know that is unlikely. He's probably still working on the case he got late last night. I turn my attention back to Emily and Derek after hitting send. They were talking about the case. I could help but think, 'thank god for the beginning of a personal life', it seemed like all we ever talked about was work. You'd think we would get sick of talking about the crimes we worked on all day, but it seemed to be the only subject that didn't go out of style within the team.

The pizza place was just around the block from the station. We took a booth and a slid in next to Emily.

"So get a large one to share?" Derek asked looking at a board above the counter.

"Yeah seems like a good idea" Emily said.

"I'm fine with anything", I answer.

"Yeah me too" Spence replies.

"Hi. What can I get for you tonight?" A waitress comes to out table to take our order.

"We'll get a large Pepperoni, thanks", Derek answered.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, can I get a glass of water too please?" I ask.

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, thank you", both Emily and Spence reply at the same time.

"Okay I'll be back soon".

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I don't want the team to know I'm talking with Will. There's nothing even to tell yet. We've flirted, talked on the phone twice, and agreed to talk more. A given it's the closest thing I've had to a beginning of a real relationship for a while, but that does not mean they need to know about it yet. I wonder how I can check my phone without them noticing anything is up. But they're profilers; the chances of that happening were slim.

"I'll be back soon", I say and I slide out of the seat.

"Bathroom?" Emily asks.

"Yeah", I reply only half lying.

"Oh, I'll come with you", she says as she to slides out of the booth as well. I'll guess I'll just check my phone while I'm in the stall.

We head to the back of the restaurant, where the bathrooms are. There were only two stalls in there, one of which was out of order.

"You can go first", I tell Emily. This gave me two chances to check my phone and reply.

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead", she heads into the stall and I turn the tap on to let the water flow. I grab for my pocket. 1 new message. I flip it open to see Will's name.

'_JJ,  
I'll never be too busy to hear from you.  
Glad you'll be home tomorrow.  
I look forward to hearing from you again.  
Does this mean we can talk tonight?  
x Will'_

X? X! Did that mean the same thing to him as it did to me? I re-read the message over an over. I couldn't stop smiling. It was short, but it was sweet.

"Who's that from?" Emily asks coming out of the stall. I didn't even hear her flush over the tap. I was caught off guard, not knowing how to reply, I come up with the lamest excuse in the book.

"Its my Mom, just checking up".

"Really? I don't smile like that when I talk to my mother", she said as she washed her hands.

"Well that is because unlike you, I like mine", I reply as I walk to the stall laughing a little.

"Very true. Hey I'll meet you out there", she said turning off the faucet.

"Okay", thankfully I think she bought the whole 'Mom' excuse.

I start to write my reply.

'_I'm currently out to dinner  
with some of the team.  
By time we get back to the hotel,  
it will be pretty late for you.'_

I consider putting an 'X' at the end. But I didn't know what it meant to him, and it would seem like I was copying him.

I head back to the table. The pizza had already arrived. That was fast. As I slide back into my seat I grab for a slice. My phone vibrates again. Well I can't use the toilet excuse again. I hold the pizza in one hand, and take my phone out with my other. I hide the name with the slice from Emily.

'_I don't mind; call even if it's late'_

As I turn towards Emily, she mouths the word 'Mom', and I nod in agreement.

'_Okay, talk soon'_

We don't leave the pizza place for at least an hour. We return back to the hotel room at around 10:30, I quickly do the maths. It's after midnight. Will surely didn't expect me to call him this late. But what if he's staying up, waiting for my call, I did after all say I'll call him. Stupid Time difference.

Okay I'll let the phone ring four times, and if he doesn't answer I'll hang up. That was reasonable. I didn't want to wake him up if he was already asleep. And then I can say I called him.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"JJ?" For a second there I thought I was going to have hang up.

"Hey, I'm not calling too late am I?"

"Nah, just arrived home actually, was out with Charlie. We were celebrating his engagement".

"Big night then?"

"The Bucks night will be bigger".

"No doubt".

"So how'd the case go? Take it you caught the guy."

"Sought of. We figured out who I was setting the fires, but by time we got to him, he was in a condemn building that was on fire".

"So not a happy ending then?"

"No it definitely was not, he wasn't alone in the building".

"So it was one of those cases, there one of the worst".

"Tell me about it", we take a minute before continuing. "How did you case go?"

"It was just the run of the mill drug deal gone bad. We get all suspicious deaths".

"At least it gave you night free. So how was your night?"

"Well Charlie and I, and a few others from the force, went to the bar- you know the one I took you too- anyway we had a few drinks, got hit on by some ladies, but we told them we weren't interested. Well some of us did anyway. I'm guessing a few of New Orleans finest will be getting some luck tonight", we both laughed. But I couldn't help but feel like he was saying more then what his words said. Was he not even going to date until we figured out what we were, if we were? This was something I was not expecting.

"Well sounds like a good night".

"Yeah it was".

"I'm glad you had fun. But I'm beat; think I'll call it a night. I'll call you tomorrow, when I get home?"

"Okay goodnight JJ, sleep well, and get home safely".

"Will do. Night Will".

I had to cut the call short. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. But I was probably reading too much into it. I had to be. This is making me crazy. I haven't over analysis what a boy had said for a long. The last time was 16 and in high school. What was wrong with me?!

…

We left early in the morning, and I mean early- 4:30 flight. We arrive back at the bureau at a bit before 8 am. I went to my office to complete the paperwork I hadn't finished on the plane. Luckily that meant there wasn't much left to do. I could go home I no time, and call Will. I knew what I need to say. From saying goodnight last night to arriving back to my office, all I did was think about what was 'going on' between us. That's was probably why I still had paperwork to do.

"JJ. Meeting conference room five minutes", Hotch said as he walked passed my office.

"What's it about?" but my question went unanswered as he went to the bullpen and told everyone else about the meeting. I quickly finished writing the sentence I had started not wanting to forget where I was up to, and then headed to the conference room.

Everyone arrived, and seeing that their faces had the same shocked look that I had, I knew it probably wasn't a case. Hotch started to talk. "Next week, I'll be heading back down to San Francisco for follow up on the case. So I'm just telling you all now, that you can all have some-"

"Mother?" Emily said as she left the room. I looked out of the window to see an older version of Emily standing with two other women.

"Time off". Hotch continued. "Uh everybody go do some work, I'll deal with this".

I headed back to my office, not helping but to stare at what was going on before me. I close my door seeing Hotch and Emily lead the three women into Hotch's office. I get back to the reports that I had left. I delve into my work wanting to finish quickly. But ten minutes into it, I'm pulled back to what is going on by a knock on the door.

"We got a case", Derek said obviously the messenger.

"Okay give me a minute", we hadn't even been back for an hour and we already had a case.

I reached for my phone.

'_Got another case.  
I told you a week without  
a case was a vacation.  
Don't think we'll be travelling  
though.  
I'll call you when we finish.  
JJ.'_

**Tell me what you think, am I taking to long to get into their actual relationship, or do you like the pace it is going?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you all for reviewing. I look forward to reading them when I wake up in the morning. All your comments are so great to read. And to those I haven't messaged yet thanking them, I'm sorry, I'll definitely get on to that tomorrow (Or Today cause you know time zones and things). I Hope you enjoy. :D**

I arrived back to my apartment just after six. It had been a long day. The case was over reasonably quickly compared to other cases we had worked recently. I was exhausted. I had already been up for almost 15 hours, and I didn't sleep well the night before. The day had definitely not gone how I planned. I was hoping to be out of my office by 10 o'clock at the latest, come home and get some much needed shut eye. As soon as I saw my bed, I collapsed straight into it. I wasn't even bothered by basket that balanced a huge pile of clothes.

Sleep came easy. It was waking up again that was the hard part. My phone started ringing. I couldn't work out which one it was though, I had turned them both to silent before going to sleep. I picked up my work cell and turned on the bedside lamp. I silently prayed for it not to be another case.

"Agent Jareau", I answer before realising the buzzing hadn't stopped. I swiftly pick up the other phone. "Hello?" I answer lying back down.

"Hey, it's Will. I know you said you'd call. And I'm hoping I haven't called you while you're busy. But I just don't want you to forget about me".

"Uhhhh….What time is it?"

"I'm guessing it's about quarter past nine up your way", I look to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Great", I say in a tone filled with sarcasm and sleep.

"Oh Cher I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but its fine", I said still trying to wake up.

"No, go back to bed, we can talk tomorrow".

"Don't go. It was only meant to be a quick nap. I should have set an alarm".

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I have a coffee". I try to get up, but all I seem to do is knock the basket to the ground. Brilliant.

"What was that?"

"Nothing but gravity getting on my nerves". Will laughs, and it instantly brightens my spirits. I try to get up again, this time my attempts actually working in my favour. I walked out to the kitchen/ living room. The darkness surprised me.

After almost knocking over a vase that my Mom had given me trying to find the switch, I finally reach it. A sudden burst of light, and then the darkness envelop the room. Fantastic just what I need. The apartment had a little bad wiring. I had to change the light globe at least once every two to three months. Knowing I didn't have a spare globe, I opened the refrigerator to let me see.

"So I take it you finished up the case?" Will asked as I started to boil the kettle.

"Yeah we did".

"That was fast".

"Yeah, the Russian Mob works quickly".

"The Mob? In D.C?"

"Well Rossi, Derek and Spence went to Baltimore; I helped run point from the office with Hotch and Emily".

"You all been working a lot of cases recently"

"This was special; we don't usually work cases involving the organised crime. We usually have a day or two between cases"

"Does that mean you should be getting some time off soon?" I Finished making my coffee; and sat crossed legged on the floor.

"I think we might be getting some time off soon. My vacations don't usually work out the same as the teams, but if Hotch decides we won't be taking cases for a week or two, then I get a week off as well. And Hotch is going back down to San Francisco at the end of the week, so I think it will be a four day weekend. But that depends on how many reports I have to finish".

"You should come down for the weekend".

"To New Orleans?" I asked quite shocked at his suggestion.

"Yeah".

"I don't know".

"Come on JJ. Live a little. I could show you around. Just as friends or whatever. You can take the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. How often do you get to see a city while you're working?"

"I don't even know if I'm getting time off yet"

"You said you don't usually get this much time off, you should use it doing something fun".

"And I can't have fun at home?" I ask teasingly.

"I'm not saying that, but we both know you coming down here will be fun for both of us", I laughed at how badly that couldn't be taken. Will obviously understood why I was laughing. "I didn't mean it like that, but its good to know where you mind is at. But I'm serious, you should come down".

"How about I consider it?"

"That's all I can ask". I take the last sip of the coffee; I uncross my legs and stand up, putting my mug on the sink. My cereal bowl was still on the sink. My house keeping abilities were far below par. I kick the fridge shut as I walk pass.

"It would be good to get away though, you know without having to work", I was back in my room; I held the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I picked up the basket. I started to gather up the clothes on the ground.

"That's what I've been sayin'".

"I'll tell you what, how about when I get exact information about time off, I'll call you and we can discus it again. And I'll go in and talk to Hotch tomorrow about it."

"So this means you will be coming down?"

"There's a good chance of that happening".

"Then I'm looking forward to your call".

I realise that I can't talk to Will and do my washing at the same time, even though I would like to. I decide that the best thing to do is my washing because without clean clothes I wouldn't have anything to wear in to the bureau tomorrow except for track pants and a hoodie. And although extremely comfortable, it wouldn't be exactly work attire.

"I'm sorry Will, I got to go. But I'll call you tomorrow with news".

"Okay, no problem JJ. Night".

"Night", I say with a smile as I close the phone and throw it down on the bed.

I get to see Will again soon. I was glad about this, a bit timid but still extremely happy. I was actually going to suggest that we meet up again. But maybe a bit later then we were planning. We had only really known each other for a week and a half. Were we moving a bit quickly? It didn't feel like it, but I had never been in this situation before, so I didn't know what the norms were.

I started to separate the clothes in the basket. Darks, whites and dry clean only. I put the load of darks on. I keep the white on my bed, and put everything in a basket to take it to the 24hr dry cleaners down the block. I grab my bag and leave the apartment. After dropping of the dry cleaning I head to the super market near by to pick up a globe for the blown light in the living room. When I arrive back home, I do the dishes. It be nice to finally have a clean house for a change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again thank you to all the beautiful people who are reviewing and keep coming back for more, you have no idea how much I love you all. I'm Extremely sorry to all I haven't got around to PMing yet, I was going to today, but I got called into work, and almost didn't have enough time to write this chapter. Again I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think! :D**  
I woke early, just after the sun started to shine through my blinds. I headed to the kitchen and started to brew some coffee. As it brewed I found my bag from last night. After finding the light globe packaging, I pull a chair from the table to me. I had become a pro at fixing this. I had lived in this apartment for almost four years now, so changing the bulb was no new feat.

As I heard the beeping noise coming from the coffee machine, I got down from the chair and headed towards the coffee pot. I poured it into a travel mug, and left to go collect my dry cleaning. I walked down the block and the cool spring breeze hit my face and wisped at my hair. Luckily it was still early enough that the sun hadn't gone into to full summer mode yet. The door to the dry cleaners chimes as I walk in, and within a half a minute an employee is behind the front counter.

"How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm here to pick up my cleaning", I smile as I hand over my ticket.

"I'll be right back with it". I look around, seeing a few seats by the window. I consider taking a seat while I wait, but I knew as soon as I did, the counter assistant would be back. So I just stand there, coffee in on hand and air in the other. I was right about her being right back. That was the good thing about doing errands early in the morning before most of the city had woken up. Quick and fast service. I handed over my credit card to pay for my cleaning. Approved.

"Thank you", I say as she hands me my clothes.

"See you next time". I smile in reply as I turn to the door and leave.

When I return home, I do a quick wardrobe change, before heading back out to go to the bureau. Like normal I arrive before everyone else on the team, well except for Hotch of course. Perfect opportunity to ask about the meeting we all had yesterday.

I knock on the open office door before entering. "Hey", I say as my morning greeting.

"JJ? Do we have a case?"

"What? No. I was just wondering. Yesterday you were talking about time off. When exactly were you talking about?"

"I'll be leaving Thursday. So you all have Thursday to Sunday off".

"So four day weekend?"

"Yeah, you got anything planned?"

"It's a bit hard to plan anything with this job" we both laugh knowing this was completely true. "I might go visit a friend". It wasn't a lie. Will and I _were_ just friends.

"Well just make sure your back by Monday".

"Would I ever be late? Anyway I let you get back to your work".

"Thanks JJ".

I head to my office. I consider calling Will to tell him what happening, but I knew it was probably too early to bother him. I turn on my computer to look at flights. I could either get to New Orleans early morning, midday or at night. I needed Will to discuss this with. But it really didn't want to disturb him, in case he was busy or sleeping. I decided I would just text him.

'_Hey, can you call or text  
me when you are next free.  
I'll be at work, but I'm not busy.  
Call the land line. Need to know  
'bout the weekend.  
JJ.'_

Short and simple. I leave the tab open, just in case he calls soon. I look to the piles of files behind me. I hadn't thought about these for almost a week. I pick up the first three or so off the top. I start to read over them. Two dead in home invasion. Three house fires a few months apart, one casualty. Two teenage girls missing from the same town, possible runaways. If I had to choose a case for the team to consult on it would be the house fires, but the time between fires didn't cause for alarm.

I saw Emily walk into the BAU, and get up to go talk to her, knowing what I'm doing can wait. I go to leave just as the office phone starts to ring.

"Agent Jareau", I answer, not being 100% sure that it is Will.

"Hey JJ, it's Will". I go back and sit down behind my desk.

"Hey. So are you still sure about me coming down for the weekend? Because my weekend starts on Thursday".

"So you're coming down?"

"Only if you want me to".

"Well, I definitely want you to".

"So I'll come down Thursday, and leave Saturday."

"Saturday? I thought you had a four day weekend".

"I do, but I was comparing flight prices on both Saturday and Sunday, and flying back Saturday will be a lot cheaper. Not to mention on Sunday, I can either leave really early or late. So it will just be for the best if I leave Saturday night instead. But that's only if you're fine with it".

"What time will you be arriving on Thursday?"

"Midday. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sure is, Cher".

"And are you sure you want me staying at your place".

"I wouldn't have it any other way", everything he says I can't help but smile at. Its like his southern Louisiana accent made me weak at the knees, luckily I was sitting down.

"So I'll book my flights and I'll guess we'll be seeing each other in a few days".

"I'm looking forward to it".

"Me too, well I got to be getting on with my work. Talk later."

"Yeah me too. Goodbye JJ".

After purchasing my plane tickets I realise there's no turning back. My heart started to race, I felt exhilarated. And a smile was plastered over my face. This was really happening. I take a few minutes to return to my normal self. I take a deep breath and leave my office pretending what I just did was no big deal.

"Hey I was just about to come and see you", Emily said as she saw me heading down the stairs into the bullpen.

"What about?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going to visit a friend. Why?"

"Well I was thinking seeing as we have a weekend off, I was thinking we could have a girl's night, but if you already have plans we'll do it some other time".

"What about Sunday night? I'll be back by then".

"We'll go to a bar. Me, you and Garcia. Shouldn't be too hard to get her on board".

"I don't doubt that for a second".

"I'll go find her".

"Tell me what she says".

"Sure".

This was going to be the best weekend I had had in a long while. No chance of getting a case. Getting to see Will for the first time since not working together, and then finishing the weekend with a long a waited night out with the girls. I don't think it could get any better.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have been writing this chapter for almost the whole day. And lets just say I probably should have been doing things like homework, or getting ready an important interview...but no, I'm a procrastinator, if I can find something more fun to do then what I meant to be doing then I will. That's probably how this story came a long :D Anyway enough of my ramblings. Thank you to all who have been reviewing!**

The next few days went by slowly. Each time a glanced at a clock the second hand didn't move for a minute. There seemed to be nothing to do, yet everything needed to be done. I had to make sure all my work was done, my bags were packed and I wanted my place to be cleanish, so I didn't return to a messy apartment. But with all I had to do this was on the last of my 'to do' list.

I had talked to Will each night since booking the flights. He would be picking me up from the airport, even though I was fine taking a cab, he insisted saying that it was no trouble coming to get me. I arrived at the airport a bit before ten. I lined up and waited behind a long line of people waiting for their check in. I guess this was something I took for granted having the jet. It felt like the line wasn't even moving, and it took at least 20 minutes to move through it before I was finally able to check in.

After getting though security I find a nice coffee shop to sit at while I waited for the plane to be ready for boarding. After receiving my cappuccino I head to the back finding the only free table. I look up to the counter as I scoop the foam of the top of the coffee. Hotch. Hotch was doing what I had just done a minute ago. What do I do? Do I ask him to join me? Pretend I don't see him, and just stare at my coffee? He knew as much as I wanted to share about where I was going. I had about five seconds to make my decision.

"Aaron", I called not wanting to seem rude.

"JJ", he said as he looked around to see who had just called his name.

"When's your flight?"

"In about a half an hour".

"You can sit with me while you wait, if you want".

"Thanks, so when are you flying out?"

"The plane leaves at eleven". I could tell he wanted to ask where I was going, but I knew he would respect my privacy.

"Heading up north?" He asks. Well it was a reasonable guess, I am from Pennsylvania.

"Ah no. I'm heading down south".

"The gate for flight 2207 to New Orleans is now open, all passengers please make your way for boarding." I look down at my watch. It was twenty to eleven, I had forgotten about boarding time. "I repeat the flight 2207 to New Orleans is ready for boarding". Great if I leave now he'll know where I'm going. And who I'm seeing.

I continue sitting there for a few more minutes, just finishing my cappuccino, and pretending the flight they called wasn't mine. I go to leave.

"Well my flights soon, so I better be heading to the gate. I'll see you again on Monday". I pick up my bags that were on the ground next to the table.

"Have a good time JJ." I wave and smile as I walk off and head to the plane.

As I walk to the gate I send Will a text.

'_Boarding now, see you  
when I get there'._

I hand my ticket to the man standing at the gate. "Enjoy your flight", he's says as I walk by. I thank him and continue walking. Seat 13F. A window seat. I check my phone one last time before turning it off. No message. I put my bag in the over head compartment before taking my seat.

…

"And thank you for travelling with American Airlines today", the air hostess says over the loud speaker. I collect my bag and head to the terminal. Before heading to the passenger pick up I check my phone to see where Will is going to be meeting me. 1 New Message.

'_Call me when you get  
this'._

A thousand thoughts start rushing through my head. But instead of speculating the worst, I call Will.

"Hey Will, where are you?"

"You got my message I see. I'm real sorry JJ, but we had to head to a crime scene earlier today, so I won't be able to pick you up. So I was thinking you could catch a cab and come to the precinct. By time you get here, I should be finished everything I need to do, and then we will have the rest of the day. I'm so sorry JJ".

"Will its okay, I'm fine with catching a cab".

"Well, guess I'll be seeing you in around a half hour then. Text me when you're close by, I'll come out and wait for you".

"You don't have to do that".

"Nonsense, what kind of gentleman would I be if I not only didn't pick you up from the airport, but then I also made you come and find me".

"Fine, I'll message you when I'm close by. See you soon".

…

'_I'm around the corner'_

As we pull around the last corner I see Will standing outside the precinct waiting for me. Will walks over as the cab come to a halt. I open the door pulling my bags along with me. "That's $32.20" the cab driver said as I lent over the window to pay. Before I could even find my purse, Will had swooped in and handed the driver a few bills.

"Keep the change". The cabbie nodded and then drove away.

"Will. You didn't have to do that".

"I'm the reason you needed a cab in the first place. I couldn't expect you to pay for it too". He grabbed one of my bags and led me inside as he put his hand on the small of my back as we walked. As I looked him up and down, I could tell he had changed. He was clean shaven, wore nice and possibly new clothes that seemed to accentuate his great physique. Plus he smelt absolutely INCREDIBLE. It took all my will power not to just throw all my worries away and jump him. "So let me just grab the last of my stuff, and then we can be out of here".

I followed him to his desk. He collected a few case files and we started to walk away just as a man, slightly older then Will, walked up to us. He looked familiar; he must have been working the case to when the BAU was here.

"JJ, this is my partner Charlie Luvet, you probably met him last time".

"Hi, you did look familiar", I said outstretching my hand, which he took.

"So you're the gal our Billy Boy can't stop talking about".

The expression on Will's face was nothing short then brilliant. You could tell he was embarrassed. He obviously hadn't vetted Charlie well enough before I arrived. "Well with that I guess we'll get going", Will says leading me back out the precinct.

"He seems nice", I say getting into Will's car.

"Yeah he is. He just gotta learn how to keep his mouth shut", he replies as he put my bag and his files in the back.

"Don't worry about it"

"Do I look worried?" He said as he got into the drivers side. "So how was the flight?"

"Well I now appreciate the jet, just a bit more."

"Whys that?"

"I got stuck next to this guy, he kept talking to me about how much he hated flying, and how he was sure the plane was going to go down. Which you know is really something you want to hear when you're flying at around 30000 feet."

"What a charming man he sounds like".

"He didn't even stop when they said it was safe to move around the cabin. All I wanted to do was read, but that wasn't possible with all his ramblings. I couldn't even block him out with music because I left my headphones at home."

"There's always a couple of characters on a flight".

"That there is. So where are we headed?"

"Well we can either go out for lunch, or head back to my place".

"Can we go back to your house? I would love to get changed, freshen up a bit".

"Sure, do you want to go out for lunch afterwards?"

"Yeah, sounds good".

…

Will lived in a small townhouse close to the precinct. It was probably the same size as my apartment, but the two stories made it look bigger. It was a really great place, which was quite surprising actually. I just assumed that all men had an apartment which they kept as a pig sty realising there mother wasn't there to tell them what to do. Well I guess that was just the guys I had dated, real winners they were.

"Would you like a tour?" Will asked.

"Definitely"

"Okay so this it the lounge room", he said pointing to his left. "And this is then kitchen", he pointed to his right. "But you probably knew that already, and if you just follow me upstairs and can show you the rest of the house", I followed closely behind as we walked. "This is that bathroom", he said as we walked passed it. "And this is my room", he said as he placed my bag in the bed. "I'll wait down stairs until your ready".

As I looked around the room, it finally dawned on me. I was here. I was in Will's house. Will's room. There was no more playing it safe behind the phone. Everything I said and did now would actually have an implication. Well at least the weekend was finally here, it had been all I had been thinking about for the past few days. I started to get ready into some fresh clothes that I had packed. I go to the mirror, and let my hair down and brush it and grab my smaller bag before heading back down stairs.

"You ready?" Will asks as I'm walking down to meet him.

"Yep", I reply as I come to stand next to him.

"Lets go then", he says as he places his hand on the small of my back again and leads me out the door.

**So I'm planning to make the week two or three chapters long. what would you all prefer?**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a short chapter guys...and I'm so sorry bout that. I had literally no time today, but I really wanted to write something.**

We pulled up to a little café not too far away from Will's town house. It was a quaint and little place, which was unlike other cafes I had been to. It had a homey feel, and the smells that escalated out of the kitchen reminded me of home.

"How did you find this place?" I asked surprised that a man like Will would enjoy a place like this.

"Well truthfully, you probably don't want to know".

"What an ex-girlfriend owns it?"

"No nothing like that. There was a murder around the corner about six months back…it was kind of gruesome".

"Will do you remember who you're talking to? I'm the one girl who understands working with death"

"Ahh, I didn't know if you wanted to talk about work while you were down here".

"Its okay if it comes up", I say as we take a seat near the window.

"Ok, well order anything you like, it's on me", he said passing me a menu.

"You don't have to pay for me. You already paid the cab fare. Let me pay for something".

"You paid for your flights".

"So what you're saying is when you come up to Virginia, you'll pay for your flights, and then I can pay for you when we go out"

"Well I guess that's what I'm sayin', but I'd still like to pay for some things".

"Only if you let me pay for _some things_ while I'm down here".

"Not going to happen", I couldn't help roll my eyes, but I smiled at the same time, to say I was only joking. A cheeky grin formed on his face. "_When I come up to Virginia? _Jennifer Jareau are you telling me something?"

"Care to let it slide?" I ask hopefully.

"No, not _this time_". He said referring to one of the previous conversations we had.

"Well presumably if this weekend works out well, we'd want to do it again some time".

"You presume right, because I will definitely come up to Virginia to see you". He was amazing, there was no possible way that he could be this kind of package, and still be available.

"So what are you getting?" I say quickly changing the subject before it gets into anything too serious. But before he can answer we are interrupted.

'Are you guys ready to order?" A young pretty lady, with a slightly high pitched voice asked as she came over to our table.

"Yeah, Can I get a Club Sandwich and an iced tea?"

"Sure, and for you?" She asked looking over towards me.

"Can I get a Chicken BLT, and a glass of orange juice, please?"

"I'll be right back with that". She said walking back behind the counter.

…

We left the café about 45 minutes later, and decided to go back to Will's. Even though we still had most of the day left, we both didn't really feel like being out. Will had been up since god knows when, and until though he didn't want to say, I knew he was probably tired. I on the other hand wasn't a fan of the weather. It wasn't this hot when we were down here two weeks ago. I hated hot weather, always had, probably always will. I would go anywhere that had air conditioning.

…

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Will asked as we made it through the door.

"Yeah, you can choose".

"The guest always picks", I hate picking for two people. It was like what if the other person didn't like what you had picked. Or you pick something they might like, and then you end up hating, and you no one to blame but yourself. Will directed me the cabinet he kept his movies.

"But what if I pick one you don't like?"

"I own them, I like all of them", he didn't have many, but neither did I, I rarely had time enough time to sit and watch a whole movie. I read the back of the cases to see if the plot seemed interesting enough to me. I finally picked one almost ten minutes later.

"How about this one?" I ask Will hoping he will confirm my choice.

"Excellent pick". He says as he turns the TV on. I go to sit on the couch. After he puts the DVD in, he comes and joins me. He sits next to me. I mean RIGHT next to me. Maybe only a few inches away. 'Its only uncomfortable, if you make it become uncomfortable', I tell myself. And it wasn't that I was feeling uncomfortable, I was shocked that he sat so close.

Within a half a hour of the movie, I could tell I was going to enjoy it. Will on the other hand probably was not. I had glanced over to him, and he had fallen asleep. Now I felt uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do. Do I continue to watch the movie and let him sleep? Wake him up? Go up to the bedroom and let him sleep?

I continue watching the film for the next ten or so minutes, but I kept loosing my concentration every time Will let out a short snore. I decide to stop the movie, and head up to the bedroom. I could tell he needed his sleep, and I really didn't want to be the one to get in the way of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating yesterday. I had work early this morning, so I needed an early night.**  
I sat on Will's bed reading the book I tried starting on the plane. I had completed almost seven chapters before I was interrupted by a knock on the open door. I looked up to Will standing in the door way, just waiting to be invited in… he did know it was his room right?

"Hey", I said putting my book down.

"Why'd you stop the movie? I was only out of it for a few minutes"

"Try an hour".

"What? No", he said looking down at his watch. "Well look at that. Sorry I guess".

"Don't worry about it".

"I just feel bad".

"It's okay", I tried to assure him again. "What time did you wake up this morning?"

"I got a call at about two o'clock".

"I'm guessing you didn't get to sleep much before then, so making it more then 12 hours was a good feat".

"The way you say things. It always makes me feel better".

"Well it is part of what I get paid to do", I said pretending what he had just said didn't send butterflies flying to my stomach.

"So, did you want to continue reading, or go back down and watch the movie?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like watching a movie anymore, but I don't want to read if you are awake, what about you?"

"Well are you up for a game of cards? I know I got a few decks around here somewhere".

"Yeah, just be warned cards were one of the two top sports where I grew up, so I'm pretty good".

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"No, just forewarning you that you're going to lose".

"You sound pretty sure about that. Care to make this interesting?"

"Define interesting?" I ask almost cheekily.

"Well off the top of my head…Loser cooks dinner".

"I don't think ever had a man cook me dinner before". I said moving my bags to the ground on the other side of the bed.

"I guess you'll be waiting a little while longer then". I was surprised by this; his cockiness was something to awe at. He came to sit on the bed, passed me a deck to shuffle, as he shuffled his own. "So what do you want to play?"

"How about Gin Rummy?" I suggest knowing I was reasonably good at that.

"You got yourself a game". Perfect.

He dealt out the 10 cards, and I rearranged them to their best order. It was a good hand… But it could be better

Within about two minutes Will was putting down his cards in a meld. "Gin" He says with a smile that said 'told you I wasn't going to let you win'. He looked at my cards to calculate the score. "So that's 84 to me…and 0 for you. Now I'll try not to sound conceited, but I thought you were good at this?"

"It's the first round, let's not get too ahead of yourself".

"Well here it's your turn to deal".

"Maybe I'll deal me better cards then you did'.

"You can try, but it probably still won't help".

"Ohhh you can definitely talk the talk."

"And I can walk the walk".

I deal the cards out, and again they still weren't any better. How was I going to win with these?

Again within a few minutes Will melds. "You got to be kidding me?!"

"Read them and weep, baby".

"I don't get how I'm losing. The last time I played against Reid, he cheated and I still won".

"You can win all the time, so that's 136 to 0".

"I can still catch up".

"You hope".

"Wow, you know how you didn't want to sound conceited? That's not working".

"Well then I'll try harder then".

"Good", I say as I start dealing out the cards again.

I look down at my own. I have Gin without even having to pick up a card. "Do you have any face cards? Because I haven't got any?"

"Yeah I got a couple, why?" he said placing a card on the discard pile.

"Gin", I say laying my cards down. "That's 'Why'".

"Well holy hell".

"So that's 136 to you and 94 to me. And I thought you said I couldn't catch up".

"I never said you couldn't catch up. I said you hoped you could".

"Small difference", I said handing the pack to him to deal.

…

"Gin", Will said lying down. He quickly calculated the score. "Well it looks like you'll be cooking dinner".

The final score came to a close 283 to 268. "Best 2 out of 3"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well if I win, then you can help me cook dinner. So either way you'll have dinner cooked for you".

"And if I win again?"

"I'll do the dishes, which if you had ever been to my place after I cooked dinner, you would know that's something huge".

"Fine, best 2 out of three". I pick up the pack to deal, when my phone goes off.

"Can you deal for me", I say handing Will the pack. I grab for my phone. 1 new message.

'_Just making sure you  
haven't forgotten about  
Girls Night at the bar  
on Sunday. Garcia hasn't  
stopped talking about it since  
you left.  
Emily.'_

'_Would never forget.  
Don't want Garcia hunting  
me down. And I'm looking forward  
to it.'_

I put the phone back down and look at my cards. Far better then how the game started last time. I go to pick a card off the top of the deck. But my hand is stopped by another hand on the deck. Skin on skin contact. We both sat holding hands, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to pull back. Finally words come out. "It's my shot, you dealt".

"I dealt for you".

"Oh yeah… I guess I'll take my hand back then", I say with a little quiet laugh.

…

"Looks like I win", I say calculating the final score. This time it wasn't as close 294 to 139.

"Next Game?" Will asked, just as my stomach let out a grumble. "Maybe we should start cooking". I look at the clock. 6:30.

"But neither of us one…we only played the two games".

"Then we'll both cook".

"Seems fair"

"But you're doing the dishes", he said quickly getting up to leave the room, before I could react.

"Not cool Will". I said following him downstairs.

…

It was a good thing we both cooked; otherwise I would have had no idea where anything was. We had a chicken stir fry. And after some discussion we both did the dishes to. After that we continue watching the movie we were watching earlier, both in wind down mode for the night. After the movie finished we decided to call it a night. It was still a little early, but I could tell Will was trying to stay awake.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me", Will said as I headed upstairs.

"Night Will".

"Good Night JJ".

I closed the door to get changed. I pulled my bag up from the ground and started to go through it to find my pyjamas.

"No. no, no. Crap". I just had to leave something at home, didn't I? I continued to look through my bag to see if anything else I brought could pass off a sleep wear. But no such luck. What was I going to do?

I head back downstairs. "Hey Will, can I borrow a shirt? I left my pyjamas at home". I look up after I finish speaking and he's halfway through taking his shirt off. I marvel for a second, until he pulls his shirt back on.

"Yeah sure", he said as he followed me back upstairs. He went into his dresser to find a shirt comfortable for sleeping in. "Here you go", he said handing to be. I go to take it, but he doesn't let go. "I let you win, you know?" he says looking down at the cards on the bed.

"Yeah, I realised on the third round. You were throwing out cards that would have helped your hand".

"Can't get anything by you, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to cook alone", we stand there smiling at each other for a while, both still holding the shirt in our hands.

"Well good night JJ", he said as he reluctantly let go of the shirt.

"Night Will", I say as he closed the door.

I could feel the intensity when we looked at each other. Blue eyes staring into blue eyes. I still wasn't sure on where this weekend would lead, but I knew it would probably lead somewhere, and even with all my nerves, I couldn't help but be excited for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soo sorry about the length in the time I took to update, I've been crazy busy since I last updated. It's Christmas and I work in retail, so my life revolves around that recently. Plus this chapter has been super hard for me to write, cause its not related to an episode and blah blah blah...  
All I wanted to do is get this chapter up, but time and creative juices weren't really working in my favour...  
I'm so sorry to all...forgive me?  
Plus I just bought CM S7, and did you know it is so much harder to write when your favourite character is actually in the season you are watching.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy, and don't hate me too much  
**

I woke up around 8:30(a sleep in my books), to an awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like that feeling when you were younger and you were at a sleepover at somebody else's house. You didn't want to wake up before them, so not knowing what to do you just lie there until they wake up to. Well this was just like that but amplified to 1000. I was in his room, while he was downstairs sleeping. If I go down and wake him up, I would feel bad. But I knew he wouldn't come up here to see if I was awake. I knew it would have to be me who took the first move. I decide to listen out for anything that remotely sounded like civilization. But I could hear nothing. I decide to continue reading, just a few pages.

Within fifteen minutes I heard noises that sounded like they were coming from the kitchen. I guess this was it. We were both up by the sounds of it. I put my book back down on the bed and I head for the door. I can see Will in the kitchen, he is…shirtless. Memories of last night had flooded my brain while I tried to sleep. Even though I only had a short glimpse of his naked upper half, each time I relived it, it turned to slow motion. My words had interrupted him, and he put his shirt back on, much to my displeasure. But today he didn't know I was there, so I could just stare for a little while longer.

Finally I take a step out from behind the wall I was hiding behind. Will sees me and smiled in my direction. "I didn't wake you up, did I cher?"

"No, I was already up. Breakfast?" I ask looking down to see what he's cooking.

"Bacon and Eggs, you want any?"

"Sure, do you need any help?"

"You could make us some coffee and toast".

"Easy done".

We worked well in the kitchen together, and I now knew were most of the basic kitchen necessities belonged. Will started to dish up the food after I had buttered the toast. He walked over to the table with both plates and served breakfast.

"How do you like your coffee?" I ask after the pot was done.

"I'll just drink it straight". I pour two cups, but I put a bit of cream in mine and I head over to the table.

As I sit down, I see Will has put his shirt back on. I think I care a little too much about this, to be honest. I passed him his coffee, and took a quick sip of mine. Perfect. I looked down at my plate and couldn't decide where to start. Bacon? Or Eggs?

"Woah", Will states and I look up to see him holding his own coffee.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"It's just a bit stronger then I was expecting".

"I'm so sorry; I forget some people aren't used to my strength of coffee. I should have warned you. Did you want some sugar?"

"Nah, its fine. I just wasn't expecting it. I don't mind if it burns a hole in my stomach", I laugh at his joke. Well I hope it was a joke. "But seriously, why so strong?"

"A lot of early mornings and late nights, I guess I built up resistance to it".

"So did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly I did, I don't usually sleep the great in beds that aren't my own, you know I'm always expecting to get woken up in the middle of the night, by a phone call, or by someone knocking on the hotel room's door. And I knew that couldn't happen, so sleep came easy. How was sleeping down here?"

"I forgot to bring a pillow down with me…but I just used the arm rest as a makeshift one, but other then that I slept fine".

"You should have come up and got one when you realized".

"When I did, you would have been changing, so I didn't want to interrupt you".

"I took me about a minute to change for bed", I said looking down at what I was wearing. I had forgotten I was wearing one of Will's shirts. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your shirt".

"What would you do without me?" Will answered cheekily.

"Well without you…I would be at home in my own pyjamas…So?" I said jokingly by using my hands as scales pretending to weigh the two options.

"Don't deny it, you would rather be here", I smile letting him know he is right. I don't think there would be many places that I would rather be. "So do you have any ideas on what we could do today?"

"No, but it's your town, where are the best places to go?"

"Throwing me the tough questions early in the morning. I was thinking they just reopened a mall, that's close by, it has a movie theatre, and some other stuff too".

"A movie theatre? I don't know the last time I saw a new release movie".

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"It's a 'yes'. But are you sure you won't fall asleep again. Cause I do believe that not only me, but the whole cinema, wont be able to enjoy the movie as much". I say with a cheeky smirk.

"Well I'll try my hardest not to again, but if I do I give you permission to hit me".

"And I will".

Once we finished breakfast, I took both plates back into the kitchen to wash them up. "Just leave them in the sink, we'll deal with them later", Will said seeing what I was doing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we'll do them when we get back", he was just like me… this probably wasn't a good thing, but I didn't care.

"So I guess I'll get ready to go out then", I said walking up the stairs

"Wait a minute JJ, I got to get some clothes from my room".

"I'm going to have a quick shower first. Where are the towels?" Will showed me to a cupboard where he kept all his linen. He handed out a large towel for me to use. "Thanks, I'll be out in a few minutes".

…

I exited the bathroom around five/ ten minutes later. I had the towel wrapped around my body and I held my clothes I was wearing and headed to Will's bedroom. I was surprised to see Will still up in his room. He had a tank top on, and was putting on a button up shirt over the top. I was surprised he wasn't ready yet, I thought it was the girls who took forever to get changed. Well I guess stereotypes were wrong a lot. I then remembered all I was wearing was a towel. I placed the clothes I was holding on the bed, and hugged the towel, making sure it didn't fall. And even though a towel that was wrapped tight around my body probably wouldn't fall off, I knew if it ever was to, this would be the exact time.

Will turned around after hearing me enter the room. "Oh sorry JJ, I'll be downstairs", he said picking up his shoes, rounding the bed, and shutting the door behind him. I just stood there not being able to say anything. I could swear for a short second he looked me up and down, it gave me a boost of confidence. I shook off what embarrassment I was feeling and started to get ready.

After almost twenty minutes of choosing what to wear (and then rechoosing), brushing my hair, and putting on a touch of foundation and mascara, I head back downstairs to meet Will.

"So I was looking through the paper for session times and what movies are on, and we got a few choices, it just depends on what you want to see".

"Maybe a comedy…but I'm good with whatever", well that wasn't 100% true, I really wasn't in the mood for a horror.

"Well there's a few sessions around lunchtime, do you want to see Epic Movie, Wild Hogs, Blades of Glory and Because I said so. Well there the only ones I have heard of".

"Is 'Blades of Glory' the ice-skating one with Will Ferrel?"

"Yeah I think so".

"I saw a preview for that, it looked good. Do you want to see that?"

"Yeah okay", he said looking back down at the paper. "There's two sessions, one before and one after lunch".

"Maybe the one after Lunch, we could get something to eat before hand".

"Do you want to leave now, and maybe just look around some shops for a while? I think it's a big mall, has lots of stores".

"You're okay with looking around shops for a few hours", I ask skeptically.

"I'm up for anything".

…

We had just walked out of our forth clothing store; we had been in the mall for about an hour. I couldn't help but laugh at everything he did. In the second store, he found the most ghastly piece of clothing in the store and asked if it would suit him. To most people it probably wouldn't be funny, but the piece was this bright lime green 70's sought of patterned mini skirt. I didn't understand why anyone would buy that, let alone create such a thing. I sometimes didn't understand fashion.

"So where to next?" Will asked.

"You choose, pick something for you", I didn't to just go to female clothing stores, I mean I was having a great time, but Will was probably more bored then he wanted to mention.

"There's a camping story I wouldn't mind going into".

"Cool, let's head there".

We turned to the direction we just came; he must have seen it while we were heading to this store. Will walked to my right, so I was closer to the windows of the stores. We walked closely together, trying not to separate with the other crowds of people walking in the other direction. Our hands kept hitting each others. I took a deep breath and just took the jump. I took Will's hand the next time ours hit. I waited for him to let go, but he didn't. We continued walking just holding hands. Was this really happening? This wasn't my life. How was I Jennifer Jareau on a weekend holiday in another town, walking around a shopping centre holding a guys hand I actually liked? I couldn't help but keep looking down at my right hand.

…

After another hour of looking around shops, and having lunch in the food court, we headed up to the movie theatre. We waited in line for our tickets. We then headed to the Candy Bar.

"Wow, when did food at the cinemas get so ridiculously high?" I asked completely surprised at the influx of price.

"You weren't lying about not being to the cinemas recently, were you?"

"No, are you sure you want to buy food from here?"

"Yeah I like my popcorn".

"I do to, but at these prices, come on that's ridiculous".

"I don't mind paying for it, that's probably why they hiked the prices up so much…, they know people will buy it".

"We could share", I say.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we only just had lunch; I wouldn't eat a whole box anyway".

"Okay". We both head up to the counter. "Hey can I Regular Combo- What drink do we want?" Will asked looking at me.

"Coke?"

"With a Coke, please", Will said to the counter attendant.

After giving over the money Will picks up the popcorn and I take the drink. We walk over to the usher and Will takes my hand again. Good it wasn't just a one time thing, and it wasn't because I initiated it. A sense of relief fills my entire body.

…

I couldn't stop thinking about us in the cinema. We didn't stop holding hands. He would rub his thumb on the back of my hand while we watch the screen. It was one of the best movies I had seen, but I wasn't sure if the movie was that good, or it was just the fact that Will and I were there together that made me feel that way. Upon leaving the movie, we decide to go out for dinner. But it was still reasonably early in the afternoon/evening for dinner, so we decided to head back to the townhouse. I think I'm happy with the pace we are going, we weren't going ridiculously fast like some couples did. And you probably couldn't even classify us as a couple yet, which I was fine with. But I feel like after today we are more then just friends, but I guess I'll just see how it turns out.

**Review? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So once again, I have been terrible at updating, but I'm hoping to get better again this week (fingers crossed), I've either been working, or just been to damn tired to write due to plans with friends. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. **

Once we had been at Will's place for almost two hours, not really doing anything, we head out to a restaurant for dinner. We decided on a place not too far away. It wasn't too fancy but it wasn't some old rustic diner.

"So do you want to walk or drive, seeing as it's only about five/six blocks away?" Will asks as he locks the door behind him.

"Walk I guess".

"You sure, it'll be dark when we leave".

"You're a detective, and I'm an FBI agent…I'm not scared of the dark, are you?"

"Only when I was a kid", I smiled at his childhood secret made into a joke. "So at least the weather's cooled down a bit now", Will said starting a new conversation as we began walking.

"Yeah I noticed it when we walked out the house. You'd think with all the travelling I do, I would be used to different climates".

"An adjustment period is always needed with weather like this".

"But the only problem with that is I'll get used to it tonight, or by noon tomorrow, and I'll be leaving in the evening".

"Don't remind me", Will said solemnly.

"My plane doesn't leave for another 24 hours, we still have a whole day left", I said taking his hand in mine. Even though we had been holding each others hands on and off all day, I still got those quick bursts of butterflies which flutter around my stomach. It was a feeling I had started to enjoy, it meant something new was happening.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are leaving".

"Not for 24 hours, so we can talk about this later".

"Okay, I just wish you didn't have to leave so early, are you sure you can't change your flight to Sunday night?"

"Can't. I got a girls night".

"Just say you can't go".

"You haven't met Garcia, but she is not someone understands 'no'. And it's something Emily and I have wanted to do for a while".

"Is Garcia the Tech Girl you work with?"

"Technical Analysis…Yeah that's her".

"I wouldn't want her out to get me".

"That you do not…So where exactly is this place?"

"It should be right around the corner".

As we turned the last corner we saw the restaurant. Or what was left of the restaurant. It looked like it was in renovation mode. We stand out the front of the closed restaurant. "Anywhere around here that is good enough to eat at?" I ask not knowing where to go.

"Theirs is a few places around here, but I would hardly call them good enough to eat at. We could do take-out?"

"Sounds good. What do you feel like?"

"There's a pizza place, not two far from here. Or Chinese. Or you know there are the normal fast food places, a bit further away".

"I'm fine with anything you choose", I say not wanting to choose where we go.

"I have to pick?" Will asked sounding kind of shocked. "Well we could get pizza, and then I know a great lookout over the city, that's in walking distance".

"That's sounds amazing".

…

After picking up the pizza I follow Will to where we were going to eat. We had been walking for about ten minutes and we had gone up some steep roads. "I thought you said this place was in walking distance".

"We're almost there"

"'Almost' being how long?"

"A few more minutes.

We finally arrive at the spot that Will thinks is a great lookout, but truthfully all I can see is trees and picnic tables. "I can't even see the city".

"That's cause we aren't eating here, we're eating over there", he said pointing to a concrete wall perfect height for sitting on. He grabs my hand again and leads me over to it. I look over at the city as we sit down, I can see parts that still need to be rebuilt, and there were a few construction sites that seemed to be rebuilding buildings that once stood tall.

Will opens the pizza box as he sits down, and I grab for a slice and the cheese sticks to the other slices. The sun started to set over the city; I only wished I had a camera. I looked over at Will, he kept staring at me. I smiled and returned to the view, but I could feel his gaze still upon me.

I had three slices of pizza, but after a few bites of the third piece I decided I was full, and left the last half in the box. "You done?" Will asked after about a minute of me putting my piece down.

"Yeah, we've ate quite a lot today, so I'm full".

"Okay", he says finishing his piece and then putting the box between us on the ground behind the wall.

We both moved in and closed the distance that the pizza box occupied. The sun had now completely set, the only lights around were a few street lights that were in the park and on the roads near by. The city was illuminated too, but it was more a back drop then an actual presence of light. The night breeze wisped at my hair, I hated when it got in my face. I kept pushing it behind my ears, but non the less mire pieces seemed to find their way to land in front of my eyes. "So how did you find this place, was there a murder here too?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, my Daddy's house isn't too far away from here, maybe a few miles or so. Me and my brother used to ride our bikes up here a lot when we were kids. It then became a teen hangout when we were in high school. Haven't been here recently though, no reason to, I guess. This place is special to me, a lot of good memories happened here", I took Will's hand and smiled at him in response.

We sat there quiet for a few minutes, just watching the night sky and city skyline. "I'm having a really good time tonight", I said turning to Will.

"Me too", he said and we continues to stare at each.

We held each others gazes for what seemed like eternity. Then Will started to move in closer. His face just inches from mine. He was leaning in for a kiss. Our first kiss. But just seconds before our lips intertwined I pulled back.

What had I just done? Will had put his self forward, and I just left him hanging there. I couldn't imagine the embarrassment he was feeling. Why did I pull away? What was wrong with me? The setting for a first kiss couldn't be more perfect. A cool summer night, a beautiful location, and we were having such a great night. Had I just ruined it?

"I'm sorry", I apologise quickly, not really knowing what else to say.

"You don't need to apologise JJ, I feel like I need to apologise".

"No_ you _don't", we continued sitting there in a sought of awkward silence. Neither one us wanted to speak, I didn't even know what to say. How could I be so stupid? If I could just rewind time and not have pulled back, I would.

I kept trying to open my mouth and say something, but no words seemed to form. I was speechless. This didn't happen frequently, but when it did, I couldn't start the conversation, I couldn't be first to talk.

"Do you want to leave?" Will asked finally breaking the silence. Truthfully I didn't, but the removal of silence from the situation was something I welcomed.

"Yeah I guess", I said pretending to look down at the time.

I wasn't looking forward to the walk back the Will's house. The silence could be unbearable. Will picked up the pizza box that was behind us carried it to the bin near by, while I stood next to the wall getting a final view of the city.

As Will walked back to me, I remembered the walk back was going to be close a half an hour, hopefully by the time we got back to the townhouse the silence between us would be gone. As we started walking I wanted nothing more then to grab Will's hand, but I didn't know if I could. I didn't think Will would go for my hand, not with what just happened. So I just walked beside him like I had every other time before today.

We tried talking about menial things, but I didn't come easy like it had before. Finally I grabbed for Will's hand, throwing all caution to the wind. I expected him to let go, but he didn't. I sense of relief washed over me, and after that I could feel that the conversation came easier.

…

We arrived back to the townhouse faster then we got the park. I guess that was because it was mostly down hill, and we didn't go the exact same way. By the time we arrived it felt like we had completely forgotten what had happened back at the park. I knew it was definitely still in the back of our minds, just lingering around not wanting to be forgotten.

As we entered the house, the only light to seen was a small thin flashing red light. "You have a message on your answering machine". I say before Will has closed the door.

He walks over to the phone and presses play. "Hey Will, it's Charlie. Just wanted to see what you were doing tonight, and I know you're with your girl, but some of the boys and I are down at the bar, having a few drinks. You should come; you can bring JJ along too. Anyway hope to see you out here".

"Do you want to go?" Will asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready to meet all your friends. But if you want to go, don't let me stop you".

"No, I mean I go out with them all the time, its not like it will be the last time we all go out, and you're only here for another", he looked down at his watch. "20ish hours and we'll be asleep for about 8 of that".

"Are you sure, I don't want to be the reason you aren't doing something you want to be doing".

"I _want _to be here with you".

**... **

**So this chapter literally came out of nothing, I was like 'yeah I'll just skip over this night, and just move onto the next day' when I started writing the chapter. But then I thought I should maybe put a paragraph in on what they did. And that Paragraph turned into nearly a 2000 word chapter.**

**Anyway Please Review...it makes me smile :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look everybody! New Chapter! I said I would, didn't I say would. Only took me ALL day to write, and it nearly killed me, literally I am so close to falling asleep, I'm going to stop typing now...**

I woke up a bit later then I did yesterday. Not knowing if Will was up yet again, I quietly walk down stairs trying not to wake him, if his in fact still asleep. From the middle of the stairs I looked down in the direction of the couch, expecting to see a sleeping figure lying down. But he wasn't there. I walked down the rest of the stairs and quickly looked in the direction of the kitchen. He still wasn't there.

"Will?" I called out for some absurd reason, he obviously wasn't here.

I glanced towards the kitchen counter, where a stray piece of paper laid.

'_JJ, had to duck out for a bit, hopefully be  
back by time you wake up.  
Will'_

Hungry, I walk around the counter and into the kitchen. I put a slice of bread in the toaster, and begin to prepare a pot of coffee. But as I turn around to grab the pot, I see a basically full jug. Will must have made it before he left. It was still warm; he must not have left too long ago. Maybe him leaving woke me up.

I buttered the slice of toast, quickly ate it, finished drinking the cup of coffee, and cleaned up the little mess I had made. Not knowing what to do, and feeling a little awkward being in Will's house all alone (which I was now very grateful that Will didn't go out with his friends last night), I head back up to the bedroom, deciding this is the best time to pack my bag.

I pull out the clothes I want to wear today. Jeans and a t-shirt. Something comfortable to wear on the plane, but still nice enough to wear out. I pack everything else into my bag, and before I can get changed I hear the front door open. I leave the room to go great Will.

I'm halfway down the stairs before he looks up. "Morning JJ".

"Where did you go?"

"I had to drop some paperwork off down at the precinct. Are you hungry?"

"No, I had some toast for breakfast, I hope that was okay", I say walking down the rest of the stairs to meet him.

"Okay? It's more then okay".

"Good", I say smiling at him.

"So been up long?"

"Maybe twenty minutes. I've been packing my bag".

"You're that happy to go home?"

"What? No. If I get it done now, then I don't have to worry about it later".

"Well okay then. So I was thinking we could just stay in for the rest of the day, if you want".

"Well saves me from getting changed. You don't mind if I stay in this do you? All I have left to wear is jeans, and it's not really jean weather", I said realising it was only about ten o'clock, and the sun was already trying burn me to a crisp.

"I definitely don't mind that", Will said with a cheeky grin, which I retorted with a playful slap on his shoulder.

"So what do you do on your days off?"

"Truthfully I just lie in bed all day, maybe work on some cases, clean the house, you know whatever I feel like doing. What about you, we can't be too different".

"No, that's pretty much what I do to. We lead thrilling personal lives, don't we?"

"Well I think mines picking up".

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "Cause I just heard what you did on your days off".

"Ouch", Will said jokingly as a response. We both laughed along with each other. We both instantaneously walked over to the couch. Will removed his bedding the laid spread out over the couch. "I'll just take these upstairs"

I was about to sit down, until I remembered that I had been distracted. "I need to finish packing", I said following him up the stairs.

Will quickly folded the blanket he was using for the past two nights I put it in the bottom of his cupboard. He then threw his pillow onto the bed, a few inches over and it would have hit me square in the face.

"Nice aim".

"Sorry JJ", he said followed by an awkward laugh. He sat on the bed as I finished packing. Putting the last of the items that could be packed, I placed my bag on the ground next to the bed.

"Do you just want to stay up here for a while?" I said collapsing in to the bed.

"Well it is the coolest room in the house". He was right the windows were on the side of the house, so they didn't let in all that much sunlight. Will got up and closed the blinds, blocking out any of the heat that could get in. It turned the room to almost darkness. The only light that crept in was from the slightly a jar door.

We laid there for what seemed like hours. We talked about every topic known to man. Music, movies, hobbies, favourite things, work, friends. We even played a modified version of truth and dare, which turned out to be just truth, neither of us brave enough to pick dare. You could probably just call it 20 questions, or let's tell our most embarrassing stories to someone you really like. We only moved when it was lunch time. Making sandwiches quickly and the returning to the bedroom. We again started to play the games again, thinking up even more obscure questions to ask.

…

I awoke from a spontaneous nap, and rolled over to look at the clock. _**Crap**_. It was a quarter pass five. "Will?" I said trying to wake him, by shaking his shoulder vigorously.

"What?" He said putting his arm over his eyes, even though there was no light in the room to block out.

"My plane leaves in an hour, we have to go".

"Get a later flight", he was obviously still half asleep and not thinking clearly.

"There isn't a later flight", I begin to shake him awake again. "Come on we have to go". I get up from bed, and pull my bag up. The clothes I was planning on wearing were on top of my bag. I couldn't get changed with him in the room.

Finally Will started to move from the bed. "I'll go wait in the car, can you lock up when your ready to leave", he said handing over his house keys, he didn't let go straight away.

"I'll be down soon", I said taking the keys, from his grasp.

Will walked to the door, but before he left he said some last words. "JJ, keep the top, it looks better on you". He shuts the door quickly before I can react or say a word.

I change quickly, knowing we can't be late for the flight. I grab my bag, mentally remembering I pack all that needed to be put in my bag. I headed downstairs to the front door, and took one last look at Will's townhouse before locking up and heading to the car.

"You got everything?" Will asked as I got in.

"Everything I can think of".

"Good", Will said putting the keys in the ignition and pulling away from the curb.

…

We made it to the airport just on time, any later and I would have missed check in. We both made our way passed security and headed to the boarding gate.

"So I guess this is it". Will said as we stopped. I didn't have to board just yet, so we still had time to say goodbye. With my free hand I held on to one of Will's. I didn't want to forget what this felt like.

"I can't believe the weekend is over already. I had fun".

"Do it again soon?"

"Whenever we both have a free weekend", even though I knew they were few and far between for me, I couldn't help but hope it would be soon.

"But this time I'll come to you".

"Okay, deal", I hear over the loud speaker that the flight is now ready for boarding. "I guess I have to go", before I could let go of his hand, Will pulled me into a tight hug. His arms were wrapped around me, and I immediately didn't want to leave his hold. I leaned in to his chest, taking his scent in. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but I knew if I ever smelt it again I would think of Will. We both reluctantly pulled away.

"Call me when you land", Will said.

"I will", I started to walk to the gate. I turned back for one last look at Will. He smiled and waved in my direction. I smiled back warmly. I then handed my ticket for boarding. I passed through the gate, again turning back to look for Will. He was still there, much to my happiness. I unwillingly turned the corner to get the plane. I could no longer see Will, and I knew the surreal weekend was over.

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews...I love you all so much!  
****So I won't be updating tomorrow...too busy, but hopefully the next day!**

I get off the plane at 9:30, the cool wind hits my face, and I can't help but think how much I have missed Virginia weather. I head to the taxi bay out the front of passenger pick up. The flight went faster coming home then it did going to New Orleans. Maybe that was because I didn't have someone next to me who could not stop talking, or maybe it was the fact that I was nervous to see Will again when I headed down there. Or it could have been the fact that I kept replaying the weekend over and over again in my head.

I gave the cab driver my address as I got in the back seat. I started to look around my bag for my phone, so I could tell Will I had arrived home, but it wasn't in there. I recalled the last time I had used it. Did I turn it off when I got to the airport? No matter how many times I replayed it over in my head, I couldn't remember even holding my phone. The only possible reason I could think was that I left it at Will's. I needed my phone, sure I had my work phone, and my house phone, but that wasn't the same. I didn't want to use my work cell for calling Will, and you couldn't message someone from a landline. I decided I wouldn't panic until I had called Will, and made sure I wasn't going blind, by not seeing it in my bag.

The cab ride went quickly, and we arrived back at my apartment just before 10 o'clock. I thank the cabbie, and handed a few bills over to him. I grabbed my bag and headed to my front door. It was good to be home, back to my normal life. Don't get me wrong I loved being a way for the weekend, but it kind of didn't feel real. Once I entered my apartment I put my bag down on the couch and headed over to my home phone. I picked up the receiver from the dock, and went to start dialling. The Problem was, I had no idea what Will's number was, I had saved it into my cell straight away, and never wrote it down. Maybe I'll just need to wait until he calls me.

I head into my bedroom to start to unpack. I tip the contents out, throwing all the clothes into the basket. I double check that my phone isn't just hiding in a piece of clothing. It's not. I look to my bedside table. My work cell is on the charger still. I left it here for the weekend, wanting no possible reason to take me back from my weekend away. I knew Will's work number would be still on the recent calls log, but I field dozens of calls a day, even when we aren't on a case, there was no way I could remember what number was his precincts. And what would I have done, they wouldn't just give Will's number out to anyone.

The only other thing I could think of was calling my own phone. But I didn't even know if Will knew I had left it, or even if he would answer it. I head back out to the living room knowing that the phone was saved in my phone as 'Home', He might answer that call. I start dialling in the numbers and wait for it to start ringing.

I'll wait till it reaches the voicemail before hanging up. I'm waiting for almost ten seconds before I hear the cell get picked up.

"JJ?" Will asks.

"Hey, so guess who's and idiot and left there phone at yours?"

"Got no idea, who?" He answered in a cheeky tone. "So I take it you got home okay".

"Yeah I did".

"I'm glad. Except the house fills somewhat empty now", He sounded glum about this.

"Well at least you get your bed back".

"I guess that's a plus".

"So about the phone?"

"I was thinking I'll keep it hostage. Until you come down again".

"I thought we decided you were coming up here next". I said a little confused, recalling our previous conversations.

"Fine, I'll keep it hostage, until you next have a free weekend and I can visit".

"Well I guess I'll need to find out when that next is, because I do want my phone back".

"Do you know what I think? You deliberately left your phone here, so that you would have to a reason to see me again".

"Well if that's what's going to help you sleep at night. But hey, if anyone calls, don't answer it, and if Emily messages can you call me?"

"Sure thing".

"And I guess, I just be calling you from home or my work cell, do you want me to give you their numbers?"

"I already have them; they are all on your card you gave me?"

"You still have that?"

"Why would I throw that out?"

"I don't know, I gave it to you a few weeks ago, I just assumed. Anyway I got to go, I'm beat. I'll we've really done today is sleep and laze around, but that really does wipe you out. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"I got to get back to work, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Girls night remember".

"That's right; well I guess we'll figure something out. Night JJ".

"Night Will".

…

Will called quickly to tell me Emily had messaged, but he couldn't talk because he just got given a new case. I called Emily back telling her about the phone.

"Hi JJ", Emily answered; she must have read the caller id.

"Hey Em, I don't have my cell with me, so I didn't get your message".

"Where's your phone? Anyway it just said pick you up around 7, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure sounds great, where are we going? Cause I don't know if I'm really into going out to a club tonight", I ignore her question about where my phone is, hoping she'll forget she asked.

"No Penelope suggested we just go to the bar around the block from the FBI".

"Okay that's good then".

"Well I guess I'll see you in an hour".

"I'll be ready and waiting".

I hang up and head to my closet to decide what to wear out. Luckily I don't have to dress to impress, that can be really uncomfortable.

…

"There's a table over there", Penelope points out as we enter the bar. It's a bit crowded so we were lucky that some people had just left.

We put our bags down, and I headed straight for the peanuts. I started to peel off the shell. "I'll go get us drinks. All for beer?"

"Sure", I said placing a peanut into my mouth.

"Yes please", Penelope answered, her to putting her hands into the peanut bowl.

"I'll be back soon", Emily said walking over to the bar.

"So how was your weekend?" Penelope asked once we were alone.

"It was good", I say trying not to give away too many details.

"It was good? That's all I get?"

"That's all you need".

"Fine". She looked over to the bar where Emily was, seeing a guy chatting her up "We've only been here five minutes."

"Yeah, but look at her. She broke away from the group. The guy saw her alone, felt confident and made his move".

"It must be serious", she says seeing Emily bringing the guy over. I thought this was a girls night.

"Ladies, this is Brad, a real FBI agent", I quickly realise why she brought him over.

"Really?" Penelope asks obviously understanding too.

"Really"

"No way", I say trying hard not to roll my eyes.

"That's exciting. What's it like at Quantico?"

"It's quite impressive", his first words, and were they ever so fake.

"What department are you in?" I ask trying to see him slip.

"That's classified". This guy has seen way too many Bond films.

"Wohh. Must be really tough keeping all those secrets".

"Well, you know, it's a skill like anything else. Carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring. FBI's good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass". Is this guy for real? Can he seriously believe we are buying this? And does this work on other women? This time I can't help rolling my eyes. This guy was pathetic. At least Will didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't.

"Wow. Well, somebody's got to do it. Do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?"

"Affirmative", seriously what is with the poor movie word choices?

"Can we see it?" Emily said in a sexy almost sultry voice.

"See what?"

"Your badge".

"Please?" Penelope pleaded in the cute voice, that I wouldn't have been able to resist if she was doing that to me. Well I guess we are close for a reason.

"I'm sorry, that's…"

"Classified". We all say in unison, knowing that is exactly what he was going to say.

"Figures. Of course", I say still play along with his game.

"Tell me, Brad, does it look anything like this?" Emily says pulling out her own badge, and I follow suit, first shaking off the salt from my hands.

"Or this?" I say pointing to my own.

"Or maybe this?"

We all starting shaking our badges around, kind of like 'In your face Brad!' The look on his face was priceless. He was speechless. And not knowing what to do he walks away. We all start laughing at his discomfort.

"Criminal ass. It's a tough job", I say just as my work phone starts ringing, I see the caller id is Hotch. I'm guessing the Girls night is over. "Agent Jareau", I answer moving away form the group.

"JJ, I need you to come in, we got a case"

"So much for a whole weekend off, I'll be right in", I head back over to the table, to see them laughing. I guess I get to be the bearer of bad news. "Sorry Ladies".

Both Emily and Penelope sigh on my return. "Do we have a case?" Emily asks.

"Yep, Hotch wants me in. I guess we'll be presenting the case shortly".

…

"There's only one thing you run that hard for", I look up at Gideon, guessing he's on to something. "Your life".

"Everyone go home, gets some sleep. We'll head up to Washington tomorrow morning", Hotch said leaving the room, along with Gideon.

At least we all got a few days off for a change.

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and weren't to disappointed with the girls night out...But this way we get back into TV timeline...**

**Anyway please Review! I'm ever so grateful :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I might of lied yesterday when I said I wouldn't be updating, turns out I actually had some time to write today. But it was a good lie right? Anyway thank you to all have reviewed :D **

I arrived home later that night, and proceeded to get back to reality. I packed a new go bag, knowing I hadn't swapped my clothes around since being down in San Francisco about a week ago. After finish packing the last of my things, I decide to call Will. I head out to the living room to use the land line, only to remember I forgot to ask for his number, how stupid could I be? I hit redial on the home phone, hoping he'll pick up my cell again.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hi you've reached Jennifer Jareau, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you shortly", I heard from the end of the line.

I knew it was probably no use, but I leave a message anyway. 'Hey Will, I forgot to get your number, and you probably won't even get this, but if you do…Um… We just got a new case, we'll be heading up to Washington, so if you like wanna call me, I guess just call my work cell." I luckily finished what I needed to say before the beep interrupted me.

I head to bed, knowing we'll need to be up early tomorrow, and it would be good to have a whole nights rest before getting back to work.

…

Hotch, Spencer and I had been up in Washington for almost two days. I had met the sheriff in charge of the case yesterday, and although he was new to his job, he was picking it up quickly, and was willing to help as much as he could along the way.

We were in the briefing room when my phone started to ring, it was probably Emily calling with something knew Derek and her had found. It was weird the team being separate like this, we weren't like this a lot.

"Agent Jareau?" I answer seeing an unknown caller.

"JJ, its Will".

"Oh can you hold on for a minute", I said not wanting to talk to him while others were in the room.

"Sure". I put my hand over the microphone, and get Hotch's attention.

"I just got to take this, I'll be back soon".

"Be quick", Hotch says, and I nod in response as I leave the room alone.

I head outside to make sure no one was around, even though I'm sure no one really cares who I'm talking to. It was getting close to sunset, and the cool breeze was already upon us. I should have grabbed my jacket before heading out.

"Hey, sorry bout that".

"It's okay…You guys got a case?"

"Yeah, didn't get my message?"

"No…What message?"

"I left a voice mail on my phone, I didn't know if you would get it".

"Your phones in my room still, I don't want to go through it".

"Okay, thanks", I look up at the door to the station opening, a deputy walks out and I smile warmly at him. "We're still pretty busy with the case, so can you call me in like maybe 3 hours, I should be back at the motel by then".

"Yeah will do"

"Alright, talk then"

"Bye JJ", Will said hanging up.

I head back inside to the briefing room; Hotch looks up as I enter the room again. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. So where were we?" I ask picking back up a case file to look over.

…

After being able to do all I could, I head back to the motel room. It was small, there was a bed and a bathroom, but nothing much else. It was one of the bad things about going to work on a case in a small town, the rooms were so much smaller then when we work in the city.

I lied back on the bed, just holding the phone in front of my face. Was I really one of those girls who waited for the phone to ring? No I wasn't. I got back up off the bed; put my phone in my pocket, and heading outside. I was hungry, and I thought I saw a vending machine not to far away from my room.

I was right. There were two near the reception area. One snack food and one drink machine. I put a dollar in the machine, and selected B3. The Cheetos fell to the bottom. I put another dollar in the drink machine and pushed for a mineral water, not needing a sugar kick this late at night. I then headed back to my room. I opened the packet of Cheetos on the way back, putting one in my mouth, just as my phone started vibrating in my back pocket.

I quickly manoeuvred the chips and the can into one hand. I pulled out my phone, and saw it was an unknown caller again. "Agent Jareau?" I answered not completely certain it would be Will.

"Hey it's Will".

"Hey", I said reaching my room. I stood outside for a second, putting the phone between my shoulder and ear to find my keys.

"Is this a better time to call? You sound busy".

"No, I'm not; I'm just trying to get into the motel room with my hands full". I said finally putting the key in the lock and turning it for entrance.

"Okay. So where are you?" Will asked as I sat back on the bed.

"Washington".

"Seattle?"

"No Spokane, but that's just Spencer and Hotch and myself, the rest of the teams in Idaho".

"Same case?"

"Yeah the unsub's seem to be using the woods as hunting grounds. I'm just glad I didn't have to go to Idaho, I don't like the woods", I said quickly putting another Cheetos into my mouth. "But I get to work with the Sheriff; he seems nice, maybe a bit new to his position to handle something like this".

"He? You ain't finding someone else to see on the weekends?"

"What weekends? The last one I had, for probably the past month, I spent with you".

"That's good I guess, I'll just like to see where things go before I have to worry about other men, trying to get you to themselves".

"What other men?" I let out a laugh, knowing the last date I had been on was over a year ago.

"You're a catch, I'm sure there are guys gunning for you".

"Oh yeah, well there is Stephen, Aidan, Jack, Peter, Scott. But there only casual things", I said jokingly.

"You're kiddin' right?"

"Yeah", I let out a small laugh. "This job doesn't give me enough time to spend with one guy, let alone juggle two".

"Am I that one guy?" I rolled my eyes, knowing he knew the answer. Will let out a yawn. I looked down at the time seeing it was actually pretty late, and even later in New Orleans.

"Go to bed", I say, not wanting him to stay up because of me.

"No, I'm fine".

"Will, it's like midnight where you are, and I'm going to go to bed soon to".

"But we haven't talked in two days".

"We'll hopefully we'll finish the case up tomorrow, and be back in D.C soon. We can talk then.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that. Goodnight JJ".

"Wait Will… I need your number, so I can call you when I get home".

"You got a pen and paper handy?"

"Give me a second", I said quickly jumping up and going to my bag. He gave me both his home and cell phone numbers. "Okay thanks…Night Will"

"Goodnight JJ".

**Chapters a but shorter then recent ones, but I have to go get ready. Again thank you to all have reviewed...Do you want to do it again ;) haha...**


	15. Chapter 15

We arrived home from Washington late Wednesday night, and when I got back to my apartment I did little but go straight to bed, I didn't even have enough energy to call Will. I crawled into my covers once turning off the light and tried to fall to sleep. I kept tossing and turning all night, it was one of those nights where you stay up thinking about everything you have ever thought about, and when you turn over to see the time it's already half past four, and you can't believe you haven't fallen to sleep yet. I don't even know what was keeping me up. I wasn't replaying my role in the case and what I could have done better, like I sometimes did. I did keep thinking about Will though, maybe I should have called him before going to bed. I did say I would call as soon as I returned home.

I felt like I had got only an hour or two of sleep when my alarm started to sound at 6:30. I cursed the obnoxious loud siren like beeps. The first thing I did was head to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, knowing I would probably drink it all before heading out the door, as that was the only way I would be able to make it out the apartment.

…

I was in my office by 8 o'clock, I thought of calling Will, but I decided I'll call him a bit later, just to make sure he was up. I started on some of the paperwork that needed to be done. I waited until the clock tick over to 9:30 to call Will, he should be up by now, right?

I pulled out the piece of paper, I had written his numbers on, from my bag. I punch in his cell digits into my work phone, knowing the chances of him picking up were higher then him answering his home phone. On the second ring he answers.

"Detective LaMontagne?" Will answered not knowing it was me. Well I guess I was calling from the FBI's number.

"Will, its JJ".

"Why hello Cher, and what can I do for you?"

"You said to call when we got back".

"You just got back? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"No, we got back last night, but I was too tired to call then".

"So you called me as soon as you woke up, you must really miss me".

"I've been up for three hours, and you're the one who told me to call"

"So, how the case go?" Will asked.

"Yeah, we saved the girl, and caught the guys, so it ended as well as we could hope".

"You working on anything right now?"

"No cases that need our attention right a way has passed my desk".

"Do you think you'll get a case before the weekend?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well Charlie and I swapped shifts, he needs next weekend off, so I get this weekend off".

"And you want to see if I'm free".

"Yeah maybe, I'll come up to Virginia", I smiled; I didn't think I would get to see Will again so soon.

"Well that be good, but I won't know if we'll have a case, until we have a case".

"Is there anyway you know if you're going to have a weekend off?"

"Well if we haven't got a case by Friday night, it's usually safe to assume we'll have the weekend, but again that's not always a 100% certainty".

"How bout, if you haven't got a case by Friday afternoon, you call and then I'll get a flight up there".

"Okay, I'll definitely call when I know".

"That's good. Well I have to get to work now, so how bout you call me whenever".

"Okay, bye Will".

"Bye JJ".

I got straight back to work on the reports, I pushed the conversation with Will aside, as there seemed to be almost 50 files in front of me that needed my attention. It was ridiculous, the more I seemed to complete, the more that seemed to be piled on my desk. I flipped through a file that was on the top of the pile and copied some information into another file. Before I can delve to much into my work, there was a knock on my office door.

"Agent Jareau?" Asked a voice I didn't recognise.

"It's open", I answer not looking up to see who it is.

"Detective McGee, Kansas City PD. I called last week-", I tried to remember who this man was, but the name didn't ring any bells. "About some missing people in downtown Kansas City?"

"Oh, right, right." I say remembering the phone call now. "Um…I'm sorry, didn't I ask you to send me your files first?" I ask quizzically.

"Yeah. About That. I don't have any files. No…No one's actually been reported missing yet. It's more like a theory".

"Theory", I didn't want to seem rude, so I continue to listen to the presentation of his case. But I didn't know whether to take it seriously or not.

"Yeah. I brought you the most relevant one. I have, like, 40 more of them", McGee said as he started to pull out little note books. The more he pulled out the more bothered I got, this didn't seem like a real case, certainly not something the BAU would be able to help out on. "I catalogue everybody I come in contact with on the street. Um…Name, descriptions, what they're wearing, identifying marks". I nod along, telling McGee I'm keeping up. "Anyways, my department assigned me to keep an eye on downtown. Skid row, dopers, a hooker stroll, whatnot. Typical stuff. And everything was going good until I started noticing there was less and less every week".

"Of?" I asked still not convinced this was a real case.

"Of…Of them. Less vagrants. Less prostitutes. Less junkies strung out on the corners."

"Well, it sounds to me like you're doing a good job", maybe that's all he needed to hear, but I knew it probably wouldn't work.

"Yeah, that's what my bosses think. I actually got an award last week from the mayor's office". He said handing over a newspaper article. I look it over, but I'm still not sure what he needs me to do.

"So…"I say making him press on.

"So I'm not doing it." Maybe this could be a real case, he obviously felt strongly about this. Not many cops would admit to not cleaning up the streets. "Crime went down because the people committing the crimes have disappeared. And then, over the last several weeks, people seem to be disappearing at a couple a day".

"Isn't that the nature of these particular groups is that they're transient", I had no idea how to tell this man that this case wasn't for the BAU.

"No. No. Not this many, this fast. I'm telling you I can…I can talk to somebody at lunch and by dinner time they're wiped off the face of the earth", well that did seem like cause for a bit of alarm.

"Okay. How many is it?"

"Sixty-three", This was concerning.

"Sixty-three people?" I repeated leaning forward on my chair.

"Sixty-three at least. Sixty-three people that I regularly used to see are just not there any more. And then last week I got this in the mail at the station house", McGee said passing me a type letter in a plastic evidence bag.

"'There are two types of people in the world. Those who do the work and those who take the credit. You should be ashamed'", I quoted reading the letter aloud.

"Somebody else knows that I'm getting praised for something that I did not do".

"Sixty-three people? You're…You're sure about this?" with the unusually high number of people, and the letter, it was hard not to take this case seriously now".

"Something is happening out there, Agent Jareau. Something bad."

"I understand that, but before I can help, I have to present the case to the rest of my team. If they agree this is cause for concern, we'll see what we can do".

"Thank you Agent Jareau".

"Don't thank me yet. If you want you can grab something to eat or drink from the kitchen area down over there", I said pointing out past the bullpen. "Just while I assemble the team to present the case".

"Okay", he said picking up his little note books back up, and taking back both the newspaper clipping and the letter.

I grab my work cell and start writing a message to Will.

'_Maybe coming up isn't a  
good idea. We might have  
just got a case.  
Let you know more soon'._

I head to Hotch's office, but he's not there, which is strange. He would have to be here by now. I was just about to call him, when I heard laughing coming from Gideon's office. I head over there to see the leaders of the team watching old Chaplin films.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we got a case".

"We'll meet in the conference room in five minutes", I nod and head out to inform the others.

Luckily they were all near there desks. "Hey, we have a briefing in five minutes".

…

"Landing in 10 minutes". I said to McGee as I was walking past.

"What?" he said confused looking up from his notebooks.

"We're landing in 10 minutes".

"Already?" McGee said looking out the planes window.

"It's a fast plane". I walk over to where I was sitting before. "He's really into those notebooks", He almost reminded me of Reid. But at least Spence had a certain grasp of reality.

"Almost obsessional", Hotch replies.

"You mean clinically obsessional?" I ask curiously.

"Excessive note taking could be a form of OCD".

"So the only witness we have to any of this might be mentally unstable?" I start to worry. What if this was nothing real?

"That's possible".

"This may be a wild goose chase", I realise and verbalise my fears.

"But, as someone I greatly respect suggested, sixty-three people may be in trouble. Now I think that that's worth the chase". I nod along hoping he's right, and I smile sincerely at the compliment I just received.

…

We finally convince the police captain that there is a case, after receiving jurisdiction. Once the team arrived they got ready to give the profile straight away. As they begun my phone started to vibrate. Knowing I wasn't needed for the profile, I took the call in the back office.

"Hey", I said looking at Will's name on the caller id.

"So do you have a case?" Will asked straight away.

"Yeah we do".

"So I take it, I probably won't be coming to Virginia for the weekend".

"Doesn't look like it", I say glumly.

"Damn, that means we won't see each other for at least another two weeks".

"I know. How much notice would you need to get a flight?"

"I don't know, I don't think it would be too long".

"If we finish the case early enough, could you get a flight up?"

"Possibly, but how long will the case take?"

"Don't know, Hotch said these Unsubs are usually easy to catch after they are on the radar of the authorities".

"That's good I guess".

"Yeah, so I'll call you when I find out more".

"Tonight?"

"No, we're going out on the streets tonight, looking to see if anyone recognise someone the profile fits.

"Well be safe".

"I will. I got to go, looks like they finished giving the profile". I said looking out the window, to see the group of detectives and cops separate and go about the normal routines.

"Well I'll hopefully see you tomorrow then, bye JJ"

"Bye", I hang up I go meet with the rest of the team.

…

'_We caught a suspect last night,  
Hotch doesn't think it will  
be too hard to break him…  
Book your flight?'_

I knew it would only be a matter of time before we find the unsub. So this way when we all get back to Virginia, Will won't be too far away. I get a reply an hour later.

'_Just looked at flights…  
call me?'_

The team had just left to go find the unsub after finding out who he was. I stay behind with Spencer. Usually on case we have to clean up files and boxes of evidence, but for this case there was nothing.

"Hey Spence I'll be back in a few minutes", I say leaving the main office area.

As soon as I can't see Reid anymore I call Will back.

"Hey what's up?" I ask after he answers.

"There's two flights tonight… One that arrives at 7:30 or one that arrives at 11:30. Which one would be better?"

"The later one would be better, we probably won't get back till about 9 or so."

"Okay I guess I'll see you around 11:30 then."

"I'll pick you up from arrivals, call me when you land."

"Will do, see you then".

"yep", we both hang up.

…

While on the plane back Gideon invites us all back to his office to watch the old Chaplin movies he and Hotch were watching earlier yesterday. Everyone takes up on the invitation, knowing it should be fun. I knew Will wouldn't be arriving for at least two hours so there was plenty of time to watch some of it, as I didn't know how long or how many there were.

Like I expected we didn't arrive back to the bureau until 9 o'clock. When we got to Gideon's office we found Penelope all set up with a bowl of popcorn and some candy. Half way through the film, I could see Spencer was extremely into the film. I decide to throw a piece of popcorn at his head. Reid turned around at the shock on his face made Emily and I crack up. We then both continued to throw more at him, like two middle school children bored in class, but I was the main culprit.

"How is it a Friday night and we are all able not to have plans?" Derek asked as the second film finished. We all laughed at the mutual answer of 'work gets in the way'. The alarm I set on my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I knew this meant it was time to leave and get Will.

"Well I think I might call it a night", I say getting up and picking up my go bag that is on the ground beneath my feet.

"Yeah me too", Emily said taking her feet as well.

"It's been a good night, I'll see you all on Monday", I say leaving the room, Emily closely behind me.

I get in my car saying my final goodbye to Emily, and head for the airport knowing I'll be seeing Will in about a half an hour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, when I had only written 200 words at like 11:30, I knew I wouldn't be finishing the chapter. Anyway a big thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing!**

I pulled in to a space in short term parking a bit before 11:30, after locking the car I head into the airport and look at the arrivals board to see which gate the flight from New Orleans will be arriving at. I head to gate 22, hoping I arrive before the plane does. As I reach the gate I see dozens off people coming off the plane, I look out the window to see if I can find Will amongst the crowd, but my attempts were futile. It was too dark and all the faces looked blurred from up here. As soon as the first half was off the tarmac my phone started ringing.

"Will?" I answered.

"Hey, I just got off the plane".

"Ok, well I'm at the gate".

"I thought we were meeting at arrivals…like passenger pickup".

"I got here early, so I'm here now".

"Me too", I turn around in search for him, but I don't have to look far as he's standing only a few feet away. I smile widely in greeting.

"I got to go", I say into the phone.

"No? Really?" Will says sarcastically before I hang up.

I laugh as we close the last few feet between us. There was an awkward lingering moment before we reached in which I didn't know what we would do. We both mentally decided to go in for a hug. Will probably didn't want to face the embarrassment of him leaning in for a kiss and ending with me shutting him down again.

He was so warm, I didn't want to let go. His arms were wrapped around my back tightly, mine were around his neck. I inhaled his scent again remembering the first time I did that we were walking into his precinct. I had come to miss that smell in the past week, and I had only spent a weekend with it. But then again I did sleep with it each night I was there, the shirt he lent me was almost bathed in it. I think it helped me sleep better while I was there, I can't recall a single time when I was sleeping there that I didn't feel comfort. Which was exactly what I was feeling now in his arms.

"Maybe we should get going", Will said as we pulled away from each other.

"Yeah", I agree turning around to the exit. As we were about to leave he puts his arm across my shoulder.

"So I got you a present", Will said as we were walking out the airport.

"Really?" I question confused.

"Yeah", he said, pulling something out of his bag. "Sorry I didn't wrap it for you".

"Will you didn't have to get me anything", not knowing what he possibly could have gotten me.

"I didn't really", he replied handing over my phone.

I smile gladly on holding it in my hands again. "I've missed you", I blurt out not thinking.

"I've missed you too", Will says, and I smile awkwardly.

"I was talking to my phone", I say truthfully letting out a small laugh.

"So you haven't missed me?" Will asks inquisitorially with a hint of cheekiness that I could detect.

"Missed you? Nope", I said looking at the shock on his face. "I haven't let myself miss you".

"Why?"

"I separate my work life and personal life".

"That didn't work out too well for you did it?" He said winking at me.

"I can't help when they intertwine".

"Which can I say I'm very happy about".

"Me too".

…

With very little traffic on the roads, we made it back to my apartment just before midnight.

"So I haven't been home since Thursday morning, so I'm not really ready for guests", I said turning the key in the lock.

"I'm sure it's not that bad".

"It's not, there are just a couple of dishes in the sink, and I haven't made up a bed for you. Which reminds me do you want the bed or the couch?"

"I'll take the couch".

"You sure? You had it last time".

"Yeah it doesn't bother me"

"Okay, I'll just go get some bedding for you", I heading towards my bedroom, with Will following closely behind me.

"It's a nice place you got here".

"Thanks, I said glad my room wasn't the mess it mostly was. I start pulling out a blanket for Will to use. "Is this one good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Pillow?" Will asked.

"Yeah just grab one from the bed", I said as I headed back out to the living room. I quickly made the makeshift bed, before Will returned with the pillow. "So you're sure about taking the couch?"

"Yeah JJ, I don't mind".

"Okay, well we can swap tomorrow night, if it's not comfortable". I let out a yawn, a reminder that it's been a long day".

"Head to bed", Will said seeing how tired I was.

"Yeah, um…So when you want to go to sleep the light switch is just over by the door".

"Thanks…Goodnight JJ"

"Night Will", we hug again as a final 'Good night', before I head to me room.

After shutting the door, I get changed, turn the light off and crawl into bed, thankful that the day is over and the weekend had begun.

**I know it's short, but hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**Please review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry there was no update yesterday. And sadly I don't know when my next one will be, hopefully it will be Saturday...as I'm not working, Unlike the next two night, where I'll be working into the wee hours (Stupid Christmas...Never get a job in Retail).  
Anyway I'd like to thank you all again for reading and reviewing! :D Hope you enjoy.**

I wake up when the sun starts to shine in through my blinds. I slowly open my eyes knowing that the sunrays will be blinding for the first few seconds. I head out to the living room to see if Will's awake. I see him still asleep on the couch, which he looked too big for. I sneak past him to get to the kitchen. I really didn't want to wake him up, but I needed a cup of coffee badly.

"JJ?" Will calls out in a sleepy slur.

I move over to the couch to make sure he's awake, and not just a sleep talker. As I see him open his eyes. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry, you're the prettiest thing to wake up to", I can't help but blush, and have butterflies fly around my stomach at 100 miles an hour.

"Coffee?" I ask hoping he doesn't notice how effected I was by what he said.

"Please. But ah…Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh sorry, my room has an en suite. I should have given you the tour when we got here, I'm sorry".

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me by having a coffee ready for me when I return".

"Deal", I poured two mugs full and let his stay on the counter while I picked my own up, and slowly drink it. Will returns from the bathroom a minute later, and picks up his coffee once he sees it on the counter.

"Thanks…So what we got for breakfast?"

"I think I have some cereal in the cupboard, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Which cupboard?" Will asked heading over to the wall were the numerous cupboards were.

"Just the big one", I say reaching for two bowls. After placing them on the counter, I go to the fridge. As I open the door, I realise I'm out of milk. "I got no milk".

"Well, how bout some toast then".

"I don't think I'll have bread either, well not edible bread. I'm sorry I'm not here very often, so foods sometimes scarce".

"Not a problem. Maybe we'll do some grocery shopping later".

"You sure?" I ask not quite understanding why he would want to go shopping for food while away for the weekend.

"Yeah, should we go soon?"

"Uh…Can I have a shower first?" I say running my hands through my hair, it felt almost greasy, a feeling I didn't like.

"You washing you're hair?"

"Yeah", was it that obvious that my hair looked bad?

"Can I have a quick one first?" Will asks.

"Yeah sure, I'll just get you a towel", we both put down coffee mugs down, and head into my bedroom. I open the closet that held the blanket from last night, and I pass out two of the towels, one for Will, and one for me. Will heads into the bathroom, and I start to decide what to wear today, unpack my Go bag, and quickly make my bed.

I hear the water stop, and within a minute the door is unlocking, and a bare chested Will is standing in my bedroom, dripping with water. I can't help but stare at his chest, a marvel at it every time it's not covered up.

"You havin' fun there?" Will asked bringing me out of the daze I was in. But I couldn't form any words. "Would you like me to stay like this all day, so you can keep gawking? Will asked cheekily.

"No. Ah…You're dripping water on the carpet", why the hell did I say that? Here I am, with a completely naked, spare the towel, extremely attractive guy in my room, and all I could say is 'you're getting water on the carpet?!' There was definitely something wrong with me. I didn't understand why I was timid around him, and why I couldn't just throw all caution to the wind and jump and not care where I fell. But that wasn't me, I played on the safe side, always had.

"Well I'll let you get ready", Will said as I picked up everything I needed for the bathroom, and headed over towards the door he was still standing in front of. But when I got there he didn't move. I looked at him curiously.

"Are you going to move?" I ask.

"Nope".

"I thought you said you were going to let me get ready".

"You can. You just got to get past me first".

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would I be kidding?" I didn't hate the playing, but I did want to get ready. But I had no idea on how to get past him. It wasn't like I could just pick him up or push him aside. So I just stand there staring at him, seeing if he would get bored and go to get ready. "I could stand here all day".

"But you won't"

"Won't I?" he smirked at me, and I actually believed we would stay there all day. I threw both the towel and the clothes I was going to wear today, past him into the bathroom, so my hands were empty.

After about three minutes of us just looking into each others eyes, I bite my bottom lip and take a step forward getting closer to Will. We're within an inch of each other. I have to look up to continue to stare at him. I raise my hand to his shoulder. His skin was radiating heat, as I pressed my palm into his shoulder blade. He doesn't flinch, so I move my other hand up to the bottom of his neck and begin to slowly trace down his chest with one finger. His chest was still wet from his shower, so it made it easier to slide down over his pecks and abs. I could hear the hook in his breath as I reached the top of the towel. I stand on the tips of my toes so our faces are at the same level and only a couple of centimetres apart. I turn Will around so I can push him against the cupboard to the left of the bathroom.

Will started to move his arm to my side, and I pull away laughing. I put my finger that was just on his towel to my mouth, hiding half of my smirk, as I run my other hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry", I say laughing as I walk back to the bathroom door. "I guess I got pass", I raise my eyebrows in a 'gotcha' sought of way. I quickly close and lock the door before the shock on his face has gone.

"Not cool, JJ", Will says loudly as he steps towards the door, so I can hear him clearly.

"Go get ready", I yell back. I smirk proudly in the mirror, feeling good about myself, even though I did it again to Will. But this time it wasn't rejection, it was flirtatious and playful, and I knew he wouldn't be hurt by it, and hopefully would laugh along with me later.

**So I did it again, this was meant to be a small paragraph (like Will had a shower, then JJ did...and then the went shopping and had the rest of the day to do stuff) but no I had to turn it into a whole chapter.**

**I'm really nervous about this chapter, cause I don't usually write stuff like this...so please tell me what you thought of it. **

**Thanks :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Told you I'd update Saturday. So thanks for all the reviews again. I thanks for reading!**

I cautiously leave the bathroom, expecting some kind of payback from Will. I didn't even know if I should anticipate anything, what sought of revenge would he have planned? I grab my bag, being ready to leave to go shopping and head out to the living room to see where Will is. Sitting watching TV, Will jumps up when he sees me.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yep", he says switching off the TV.

"Do you want to get food while we are out? There's a café that serves breakfast until midday near the supermarket."

"Definitely, should we go there first?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry".

"Same", Will says as I pick up my keys from the table and follow him to the door.

"So I'm sorry about before", I say twisting the keys in the lock and then putting them into my bag.

"What happened in your bedroom?"

"Yeah".

"I thought it was funny. I said you _had_ to get passed. And you did. Very craftily, I might add". I smile remembering what happened a bit less then an hour ago.

"So you're not mad? And should I expect so retaliation?"

"Why would I be mad? And no. You shouldn't expect anything", I silently thanked him in my head. I was so happy he wasn't mad, I had a feeling he wouldn't be but I wasn't certain. "Plus if I was going to retaliate, I wouldn't tell you first", I laughed hoping he was joking. "So where is this place?"

"Just down the road?"

"We walking?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?"

"No, a walk would be good. I don't know if ill be saying the same thing when we're lugging bags back".

"But with those muscles you wont feel a thing", I said touching his upper arm. I held it there for a few seconds, before sliding my hand down to reach his own.

…

After eating breakfast at the café we head to the supermarket across the street to start the shopping. I grab a trolley and put my bag in the front child seat. "So what do you need?"

"What don't I need, is a question with a shorter list".

"Well how do you usually shop?"

"I go up every aisle and find what I need".

"Okay then lead the way", Will said moving to the side to let the trolley through.

We walked along slowly; it was a nice change of pace. I usually had to do my shopping quickly, and I mostly always missed something in my hast. Will started putting things in the cart too. First a packet of peanuts, then so strawberry milk (I was a bigger fan of chocolate), after that he put a box of cereal in as well, and then I just stood there looking at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" I asked after he put the box in.

"I like these…"

"So put them in your own cart", I say.

"I don't have a cart".

"Can't you buy it when you get home?" I asked confused.

"I have a box at home"

"So why are you getting another box then?"

"So I can have a box when I come here".

"Oh…So you think you'll be invited back? I said stopping to turn and look at him. Will didn't see me stop, only paying attention to the things on the shelf, and walked straight into me.

"Owh… Sorry bout that. Wait…What do you mean invited back?" Will said disordered by our sudden collision.

"I was joking", I said rolling my eyes.

"Will I be invited back?"

"That depends on how much I like you", I said continuously pushing the trolley.

"Oh yeah? And how much is that?" Will said catching up to me again, and we strolled together at the same pace.

"Wouldn't you like to know", I said looking over at him with a cheeky smile.

"I would love to know that".

"Well I guess you just have to wait a little while longer then", I grinned again, knowing that I was probably killing him.

"You like playing games don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", I say not losing the connection between our eyes.

"Lousy liar", I laugh remembering the conversation we had back at the bar in New Orleans when we were working the case.

"But I'm getting better", I hoped.

"You sure?" I pretend to be offended, but we both laugh it off.

"Can you push the cart for a bit; I remembered I missed something an aisle back".

"Sure, but be back quick or there will be a lot of things in the cart you don't need nor want", I smile at him as I walk away. Once I retrieved the product I needed, I headed back to the last aisle we were in. But Will wasn't there. I walk over the next aisle, but he wasn't there either. I resist the urge to call upon him; knowing only parents wit lost children did that. Quickly passing the next aisle and still not seeing Will, I head to the aisle just past that. There he was. I hadn't been gone that long. There was no way he could have gone through all three of those aisles and actually picked out things I needed.

"There is no way you did those aisles properly", I said as I reach him and the cart. I place what I went to get at the top of the other groceries. But when I looked down, there were extra things in the cart. Things I needed. I looked up shocked.

"Well one of those aisles was pet stuff, so seeing as I didn't see any furry creature running around your place, I bypassed that aisle".

"And the rest of this stuff? Did you know I needed it?"

"Well while you were in the shower I went looking for something to tide me over, and let me say, you need to shop more often. You're cupboards are bare. So most of it is things you looked like you needed, and the others is just more things I wanted".

I looked at him amazed. I was surprised that he guessed what I needed so well. I looked back down in the cart and saw a packet of M&M's. "Really?"

"What?"

"You're like a child".

"How?"

"Well strawberry milk for one. And sneaking candy into the cart when I'm not looking".

"Well some people never truly grow up".

"But could you have at least gotten peanut M&M's?"

"But we already have peanuts".

"Yeah but they're not covered in chocolate", I say whispering under my breath.

"Have we got everything?" Will asks, and I double check everything in the trolley.

"Looks like it".

"Head out then?" I nod and we head to the nearest checkout counter. All lines were long, but thins one seem one of the shortest. I looked up to make sure it wasn't an express checkout. It wasn't. We start unloading the items on to the conveyer belt.

"The total comes to $83.22", the cashier said after putting through all the food. I hand over my credit card to pay, and thank her as Will and I carry the bags out the store.

"It's not usually that expensive. How much stuff did you add?"

"It's not the things I added, it's because you don't do your shopping frequently".

"Agree to disagree?"

"Fine".

We headed back to my place. I couldn't believe how normal that felt. Plus it didn't feel like the first time we had done that. Couple things came easy to the both of us while we were together. I hadn't had that before. Past boyfriends didn't really seem to care what I ate or little things like that. Actually I don't think I ever went shopping with anyone from my past relationships. Had I just dated selfish jerks, or had my relationships just not lasted that long. But with Will it was different. We technically weren't in a relationship. That status had not been identified or reached yet. But even if it hadn't I still felt closer to him, then to anyone else I had ever been with.

**Please review :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again thank you all for reviewing... they're like little Christmas Presents :D So I don't know when I'll be next updating...hopefully the latest it will be is Boxing day...It's just i know that the next few days will be crazy busy. So I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter, and please give me your feedback :D **

After putting the groceries away, we decide to sit down and watch a movie. At least this time I didn't have to choose the film to watch. I sat on the couch while Will picked something out of the small collection I had. He was a lot faster at picking what to watch then I was, I guess most of the DVD's I owned didn't interest him. After putting the disc in the player, Will heads to the kitchen. I turn around and watch him move around. He headed to the cupboard, and pulled out the bag of M&M's. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the screen. I put my legs up on my side of the couch to get comfortable. Will returned and took his seat.

"You gonna share?" I ask realising he's keeping them to him self.

"I thought you preferred the peanut ones".

"That doesn't mean I don't want any".

"I'm not keeping them from you", he said pushing the packet in my direction. I go to take a couple and he pulls the bag away. I look at him surprised.

"Not keeping them away?" I raise my eyebrows in a 'are you joking?' kind of way.

He pushing them my way again. "I'm just playing".

"Thank you", I say putting one of the colourful handful in my mouth. "Peanut ones are still better".

Will looked at me from a sideward glance with a hint of amusement on his face.

…

We started to cook dinner a bit after seven. We decided on spaghetti bolognaise, something easy to cook, but something that kept us in the kitchen for a while. We both started to chop up the vegetables- onion, garlic, and tomato. We left the onion to last knowing that once I started to chop it my tears ducts would put me to shame. Will seemed to be taking an unusually long time to cut the garlic. He obviously didn't want to cut the onion either. I finally finish cutting up the tomatoes and put the onion on the chopping board. Coincidently Will finished with the garlic just at that point.

As soon as I sliced through the onion, I could feel the tears starting to form. I put the knife down, and wave my hands in front of my eyes. "Do not laugh", I warned Will.

"Wouldn't dream of it", he says smirking at me.

After finishing the onion, and put both it and the garlic in the fryer pan. "Stir this", I say handing the spoon to Will. I get a saucepan out of the cupboard and fill it with hot water, and place it on the element next to the frypan. I reach above the stove for the spaghetti that was on the top shelf, passing across Will in the process. As I'm reaching, Will pokes me in the side. I fall back down to my flat feet, without grabbing the pasta.

"What was that for?" I question, and Will just shrugs cockily in response. I reach up for the spaghetti again, and the situation replayed it self. "Will", I say in a playful squeal. "You're going to let it burn".

"Can't let that happen, now can we?" I roll my eyes, and reach for the pasta again, this time I successfully grab it and put an appropriate amount in the saucepan. I throw some mince into the frypan, and Will continues stirring. I wait until it gets brown before adding the next ingredients.

"I don't want to ask. But when's your flight?" I ask Will while waiting for the bolognaise to come to a simmer.

"I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know?" I question him as I stir the sauce, adding a little to the spoon for a taste.

"I haven't booked my flights back yet".

"Why?"

"Well I thought that would be smart".

"How?"

"Your work schedule is so crazy; you might get a case at any minute, and have to go. And I don't need to be back at work until Tuesday, so if you didn't get a case I could stay a little longer, I just thought it made sense this way".

"Okay, I guess that makes it easier".

"I think ahead".

"I'm glad", I said trying some more of the sauce, falling in love with it. I didn't usually cook big meals, there wasn't really a point cooking for a while for just me.

"Can I have a taste", Will said walking back over to the stove. I lift the spoon up to his mouth, hoping I don't drop any on his shirt. As I lower the spoon back into the pan, Will seems to move closer.

He was almost trapping me between him and the cupboard, but not so much so, as I still have room to manoeuvre around him easily. I looked him straight in the eyes to see what he was doing. I continued just staring at him; I think he was to, almost looking for permission. But this time I wasn't pulling away, this time I wasn't going to laugh and hide, this time was going to be different. We both leaned in at the same time. Which I'm sure was a welcome relief for Will. Time seemed to slow down. Our lips took what seemed like forever to meet. As our lips crashed into one another's I cherished the moment. It was soft and gentle, the way a proper first kiss should be.

We pulled away, not needing air, but because the kiss didn't need to be long. As I looked at Will I could see a glint in his eyes, and a huge smile on his face, probably mirroring mine. I was so happy at this moment, so content with everything, so amazed that this was happening to me, surprised that a long distance relationship was working out. I leaned in again, and he followed. Again it was not a heavy kiss, but it was a little stronger then the first one.

I pull away hearing the bubbling over water escape the pan, and boil over the element. It was only at that moment I remembered that we were cooking dinner. "I would love to continue this, but dinner's calling". I said looking over at the stove.

"Maybe later", Will said in agreement, and I nod along happy to oblige.

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas (or what ever you celebrate :D) Thanks for reviewing again :) So I know I said I would have a chapter up boxing day (yesterday the 26th...just in case you don't have boxing day, like i realised you might not after I posted), but I decided my room needed cleaning more then I needed to write...  
(PS... when I clean my room, it does take all day...I am the biggest slob ever {Not even kidding}) **

At about 11:30 we decided to call it a night. When I was home, and not on a case, I tried to keep a regular pattern to everything I did. I didn't have a lot of stability in my life, which I was fine with, but after a while a certain fondness for consistency set in. It was a quiet night, Will and I watched a movie that was on one of the TV channels. In the adverts we got up and cleaned the mess dinner had made

Will followed me into my bedroom, wanting to use the bathroom before going to sleep. I decided to do a quick wardrobe change while the door was closed. I'm changed before the faucet above the sink is shut off. I sit on the bed waiting for Will to come out. He doesn't take that long.

"That was quick", Will said opening the bathroom door and looking me up and down. I smile and shrug his comment off, knowing there was no real answer for it.

"So do you want to swap sleeping arrangements tonight?" I ask, recalling waking him up this morning and seeing he was a bit too big for the couch.

"No, the couch is fine by me".

"Really?" I was surprised that he didn't take my offer.

"Yeah, I'm happy with you having the bed", I grin and get up off the bed and step towards him.

"But next time, you get the bed", I said right before I yawned. I moved my hand to my face to cover my mouth.

"Deal. I guess its bedtime".

"Yeah…I guess".

We stepped into one another, and Will wrapped his arms around me. In his embrace I could have fallen asleep. His arms felt like a warm blanket that I could cozy into and find great comfort. I nuzzled my head into his shoulders and we just stood there, not moving for a few minutes. Will ran his right hand up and down my back, and I didn't want to pull away from his grasp.

We both pulled away instinctively at the same time. A large piece of hair fell in front on my face, and Will pushed it aside and caressed my check. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I begin to blush at Will's kind words. "It's true…you are incredible".

"Thank you. You're sweet", I said accepting his compliment.

He gently pulled me closer to his face, and we kissed again, like in the kitchen while cooking dinner. We hadn't kissed since then; our closest contact was his arm around me while we watched TV.

"What ever happened to 'later'?" Will asked as we pulled away from each others lips.

"Huh?"

"In the kitchen we said we would continue this later, but later never came".

"Later isn't a specific time, it's just _later_". I say clarifying the conversations timeline.

"I know that".

"So just because later wasn't tonight, it doesn't mean it won't be tomorrow".

"Is that a promise?"

"No…I'm just saying 'later' is a non specific amount of time after an event". Wow, I sounded almost like Reid.

"But it could be tomorrow?"

"Do you not understand what 'later' means?"

"Obviously not", I roll my eyes and chuckle at his playful put on obliviousness.

Starting to feel another yawn coming on, I decide it really was time for bed. I put my hands on Wills shoulders and place my lips on his cheek. As I lean back my left arm slides back down his and our hands interlock.

"Goodnight Will", a small yawn escapes my mouth, giving the reason for my sudden reason for ending the conversation and night.

"Goodnight JJ", Will said backing out the door, our arms outstretching until we were too far apart to continue. "Do you want me to turn off the light?" Will asked as he reached the open door that the light switch laid on the wall next to.

"Thanks", I said sitting down on the bed and turning the bedside lamp on, so I wasn't in total darkness.

"Night", Will whispered as he closed the door.

"Night", I whispered back, but he wouldn't have been able to hear me as he closed the door before I could reply.

As I lie down and found a comfortable spot in my bed I remember the day we just had. It was a good day filled with a lot of laughs and good moments. I was extremely happy when I was with Will. Truthfully I didn't remember the last time I had smiled or laughed this much within a week. He was an amazing man, and really couldn't believe how lucky I was to have met him, or even have him in my life. But the more I thought of it the more I realised how much I _really_ didn't know him all that well. But then he didn't know me either. I guess that was the fun and exciting part of this rollercoaster ride.

**I know this is extremely short, but I felt that I needed to add another chapter, and if I didn't have work at 9 I would have continued with the next day (or something like that)**  
**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed it and please Review (Late Christmas Present?)**


	21. Chapter 21

**New Chapter! YAY! Thanks for the reviews :D  
****Okay not much JJ/Will this chapter sadly...but next chapter there should be..so yay!**

Sunday passed like any other day we were together. We did nothing in particular and the day seemed to fly by because of it. I was expecting my work phone to ring any minute and ruin the weekend for us. I even sometimes thought I heard it ringing, but every time I went to look at it, there was no missed calls. I guess that was a good thing.

I woke early Monday, knowing I had to go into work. Will was still fast asleep on the couch as I walked past to make a pot of coffee. I walked back to my room and got changed into clothes that were appropriate for the office while the coffee was getting ready. I headed back out to the kitchen and wrote Will a note.

'_Gone to work, text you when I know what's happening'._

It was only short but we had already discussed it last night. I was going into the office to see if there was a case, and if there wasn't then I was seeing if it was alright with Hotch if I could take a few of my files away with me and work from home. I poured some of the coffee into a travel mug and left the apartment, taking one last look at a sleeping Will.

…

I arrive at the BAU offices a bit before 8, and as I walked through the bullpen I could see only one office light on. Hotch's. Before even heading to mine own office, I go to see Aaron. I knocked on the door, and saw Hotch look up in my direction. He looked down at his watch, obviously surprised to see anyone here this early on a Monday.

"Come in", I hear from the other side of the door. I twist the handle and walk in. "JJ? You're here early".

"Yeah I came into ask you something". He put his hand forward to gesture for me to go on. "I uh…I was wondering if I could work from home today".

"You came into the office early to see if you didn't _have _to be here? Would a phone call have been easier?"

"It would have, but to work from home, I need something to work on".

"Understandably. Can I ask why you feel the need to work from home?" Aaron didn't usually care about personal lives, but it clarified my fears. If even the leader of the team cared what I was doing, everyone else probably wouldn't stop talking about it or over analysing it like the profilers they were.

"Uh….I had a friend staying with me this weekend…I don't get to see them that often, and their flight isn't until later tonight, so I just thought it be better for the both of us, if I worked from home", I chose my words carefully, not using any pronouns.

"You know I don't really like the idea of you not being here. What if we are needed on a case".

"Then I'll come back in. Hotch if there is a problem, I'm fine with staying here. But I would be just as productive at home", probably a lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

"No, there's no real problem, and I trust that you would get your work done. It just I was planning on having a team meeting this morning. Would you be able to stay here until then?"

"Yeah, that be fine", I said looking down at my watch; I should hopefully be back home in about 2/3 hours tops. Well that depends on how long the rest of the team takes to come in.

"Okay well we'll start as soon as the rest of the team arrives".

"Thank you", I say as I head out and go to my office.

I start to look at files that I would be able to work on from home the easiest. I kept looking up to see if anyone had arrived yet. I kept looking towards the clock on the wall it was almost half past eight by time the first member of the team walked in. Gideon quickly walked through the bullpen heading straight to his office, not even acknowledging that Hotch and I were in our offices. About a quarter of an hour later Spence walks in with his satchel bag at his side. He puts it on his desk and pulls out a book and opens it to the page he was on. Before getting on with reading he looks up to my office and waves once he sees I'm looking at him. I wave in response, but get back to the work I was doing as soon as he looks down at his book again.

Hoping Will was now awake I text him just to let him know where I am at, like my note said.

'_Morning,  
Have to stay for a meeting,  
we haven't got a case, and  
Hotch is okay with me not  
being here today.  
Hopefully see you soon.  
JJ'_

Just before nine, all three of the rest of the team walk in laughing at something completely unknown to me. Happy to see them all, I join them all around Reid's desk, where they had all accumulated to discuss the weekends.

"Moring JJ", Emily said seeing me.

"Hey", I said reaching them".

"Good weekend?" Derek asked. Was it already starting?

"Yeah, you?" I said quickly changing the subject off of me, the less time on me, the less chances they have to ask questions.

"Oh definitely", Derek said interestingly, Emily and Penelope just laughed clearly knowing something I didn't.

"I would love to hear about it, but I have to go and talk to Hotch", I said knowing that Derek's weekends stories were usually quite funny, and generally involve a different girl trying to pick him up. I walk back up to Hotch's office, and knock on the door again. I wait for the 'Come in' before opening the door. "The Team's all here".

"Okay, briefing room five minutes, go tell everyone".

"Sure", I say leaving to go to Gideon's office first. But before I reach his door, my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket.

'_See you soon then. x'_

…

I couldn't even recall what the meeting was about; I only listened to the less then half of it. The meeting was about an hour long. But most of it really didn't have to do with me. And those were the parts where I didn't take my eyes off the clock. All I wanted to do was go home, and spend the rest of the day with Will until he had to go home.

When the meeting finally came to an end, Gideon was first out the door. I didn't want to make it too noticeable that I was in a rush, so I waited until he had left before getting up myself to leave. I go back to my office and collect the files I decided to take home. I had about ten in my bag, and another five in my hands. I would have taken more, but that was all I could hold. I meet up with Hotch in his office for the third time today.

"Hey I'm leaving now, if you need anything, or if anything comes up, my phone will be right next to me", I said silently praying he wouldn't call.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow?" Hotch asked.

"Yep. Thanks again", I said smiling and turning around to leave.

"You're welcome JJ", Hotch said as I left the room.

I headed through the bullpen; I tried to make my exit without the other team members noticing, but no such luck.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked seeing my bag, and the files in my hand.

"Home".

"Are you okay?" She must have been concerned about me. "I mean you didn't look that well in the meeting, I could tell your focus was on other things".

"I'm fine. I'm just working from home today".

"Why? In the time I have known you, you've never worked from home".

"Yeah", Derek says adding himself to the conversation.

"That's not true", Reid adds. "Many times JJ takes files home to work, although this would be one of the only times it's been during working hours", for a second there I thought Spence had my back, but I guess it is the first time I had worked from home. Why did I think that a group of profilers wouldn't notice my work habits?

"It's really nothing. Just drop it okay?"

"Sure", Emily and Derek say in unison.

I turn around and leave for the exit. I take on last glance at them all. But I could tell they hadn't dropped it. When they saw me starring they quickly stop talking and staring at me. Perfect. Maybe working from home wasn't such a good idea. But I didn't really think they could have any idea on what was happening in my personal life, I played it too close to my belt for that.

I pulled out my phone to send a message to Will. I now realised how hard it was to juggle the files in my hands, keep my bag from slipping down my shoulder, and compose a message all at the same time.

'_Heading home now,  
see you in 30.'_

__**I hope you enjoyed :D  
Pretty Please Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, I love waking up to them and reading all your wonderful words of acknowledgement :D So no new chapter tomorrow because its NYE, and well I have plans all day, and it leaves me no time for writing :(**

I arrived back to the apartment at around 10:30, give or take a few minutes for traffic of course. But luckily at this time of the morning most of the commuters were heading in the opposite direction, ready to start the new work week a head of them. Unlike them all, I got to work from home today, probably from the comfort of my couch, with a man by my side, who could help me, if need be. Will's plane was later that night, around nine o'clock, so that gave us plenty of time, for lunch, dinner, finishing my work and we still had a few hours to spare.

I open the door to the apartment, half expecting to see Will sitting on the couch watching TV. I put the files and my bag on the table to free up my hands. As I walked pass the kitchen alcove I saw his familiar face holding out a mug on my arrival. I smiled taking it from his hands, he knew me well. I lean in for a quick 'Good Morning/ Thank You' kiss. It was the kind of kiss married couple did when the left the house each morning, something that felt so routine that it came naturally, like we had done it everyday since we met.

"Good Morning, to you to", Will said pulling away, a smile plastered on his face.

"Morning. Thanks for the coffee".

"Thought you'd need, you left early this morning".

"Did I wake you? I swear I was trying to be quiet".

"Only woke up, when the door shut".

"Sorry"

"I wouldn't have minded seeing you off. So how was the meeting?"

"I don't really know", the way Will looked at me; I knew I needed to explain further. "I wasn't really paying attention".

"Mind on other things?"

"Maybe".

"But I can guess", he said giving me a cheeky grin.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did", I took a sip of coffee. It wasn't as strong as I normally made it, but it was half bad. I was already awake, and had been for at least three hours, so I didn't need that extra morning pick me up.

"So how much work have you got to do?" Will asked looking over to the table at my bag, which had some of the files falling out of it.

"A few case reports I need to finish, and the about 10 open cases in need of profiling", I recalled what I was looking at, and picked in my office.

"Profiling? I thought you weren't a profiler", Will said puzzled.

"I'm not", I said walking over to the table with my coffee still in my hand. "But that doesn't mean I can't" I picked up the files and cradled them in my arm as I went over to the couch, Will in tow.

"You want some help?"

"Love some, but ah…Just don't tell anyone", I said thinking of the consequences of letting an non FBI agent look through these most probably 'confidential' files.

"We both work for the government. But my lips a sealed."

"Where did you want to start?"

"I think seeing as I don't know all your previous cases, starting with the new cases would be easier", agreeing with Will, I separate the files into two piles, I put more in mine then I do for Will's stack. "What you don't think I can keep up with you?"

"That's exactly what I think", I see Will mouth 'ouch' in a jokingly way from the corner of me eye. I crack a smile, as I pass him his pile. "Okay so what you got to do is look at the cases where the threat of losing another life is most imminent, and I guess we just go from there. You've worked a serial before, so I guess you'll know what to look for".

"Okay", we both opened the file at the top of each of our stacks. I gazed over to the file in Will's hands, just by the pictures alone; I could tell it wasn't pretty. "Is this what you do all day, when you're not on a case I mean?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just a lot to take in".

"Tell me about it. Most of the team thinks the cases we work are bad, which of course they are, but they don't see the rest of the cases we don't work".

"And you do".

"There are maybe two hundred more of these files back in my office. And we'll work maybe 10%-20% of them. There's just a lot of cases, and not-"

"Not a lot of time", Will said finishing my sentence.

…

We finished with the first half of the files just before lunch time, and I could see it was taking its toll of Will. Yeah he was a cop, but he surely wouldn't be used to working on cases like this. I decided to turn the TV on to give him an out.

"You don't need to help, it probably be easy and faster if I do these myself", I didn't want to sound rude, I was very grateful for the help I had received in the past hour. It cut my work load down by half an when I got back to work tomorrow this stack of files would be neat and tidy, with post it notes of the front telling me priority. They would look almost out of place in my office.

"Well how 'bout I make us lunch instead? Just something small like a sandwich?" He said getting up from the chair", I think he could tell I wasn't offending his work or anything like that.

"Sounds good", as he walked into the kitchen, I opened the next file a top of the third pile, we had yet to work on. I looked it over remembering what case it was. But with one glance of the first page, all information concerning the case came flooding back.

I was good at my job, and Hotch was always happy with the state my reports came to him in, but the higher powers never had the same idea. Sometimes, I would receive a manila folder from a case we had work a month or two ago, because I needed to re-write something in it. The whole team got these on occasion. I left them until either the end of the month or until I had finished my entire work load. It usually was the first of the two options, knowing that would always come first. I thought 'if it took them this long to read and criticize the report, then they would mind if it took that long to get it back. I just felt like the rest of my work load was more important.

Will returned with the sandwiches while I was halfway through my first file. Most of the corrections could be adjusted by hand, usually why I took these home, I didn't need the resources of the FBI to complete them.

"Here you go, one Ham and Cheese Toastie. Be careful it's a bit hot", I acknowledged him when he sat down, putting the plate on the coffee table in front of us. I let the plate be, waiting for it to cool down a bit. I could feel Will gaze on me while I worked. I tried to ignore it and focussed on the work in front of me, but after a while it became too difficult to concentrate on anything to do with work. I put the half finished file down on the table and brought the plate up to me.

"You finished?" I laugh at his question.

"Nope, just taking a break". I decided that seeing as Will would be leaving at nine tonight, that I would still have plenty of time to finish these after he left. Now I should just spend time doing something together, instead of some boring paper work. And I wouldn't be lying if Hotch asked if I did something today, because we did.

I sat back on the couch close to Will's side. I put my legs up and started to eat my sandwich. Will had finished his already. How long had I been working for? Will's arm reached across the back of the chair, almost like that yawn fake out guys did on first dates at the movies, but Will pulled me closer into his side. We were in close proximity to one another, and I was glad that Will's attention had turned back to the TV, as I felt self conscience at the thought of someone watching me while I ate.

"Do you want to go out?" I said finishing up my sandwich. Today unlike, yesterday and Saturday, I wasn't afraid of going out in public with Will. Although we went shopping on Saturday, that wasn't really the same as going out. If we went out somewhere in the city this weekend, I would have constantly looking over my shoulder to see if one of the team was near by. But today, I knew exactly where they were, or where the definitely should be.

"Any plans?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go into the city, take a look around, go to a park. I don't mind, anything you want to do is fine by me".

"Weren't you the one to say 'It your town, where are the best places to go?"? I think that would be a fair decision maker".

"Not really. Just because I live here, doesn't mean I know where things are. I've live in this town for three/four years, and for most of that I'm away in another city. I didn't grow up here. I don't go exploring on my time off".

"Well still, it's your turn to pick".

I thought for a moment before answering. "I guess we could just decide when we get there, see what we feel like I guess".

"That will be our plan then, or rather non-plan. But I thought you said you hadn't finished your work".

"Yeah, I'll do that after you've left, don't worry about it". I grabbed my handbag, and followed Will out the door.

**Thanks for reading...And please leave a review? :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I haven't updated this whole year. But I have been feeling pretty sick, and had no energy to do anything. I finally feel better again, so yay for a new chapter.**

**Thanks to those who are reviewing :D**

The day was ending, which meant so was the weekend. In around two hours Will would be on a plane heading back to New Orleans. It felt like the weekend had gone too fast. And I knew the moment he left my side at the airport I was going to miss him. In everything we had done this weekend, we hadn't discussed when the next possible time we would be able to see each other. Even though it wasn't really something we could plan all too well with the career paths we had both chosen.

That afternoon we had opted just to find a park and walk around for a while. Only stopping when we found a bench and decided a break was needed. We watched as the rest of the world went on around us. We just sat there and talked for almost an hour. We saw children play on a playground near by, obviously just finished school. There were people exercising, like jogging or riding their bikes, and other couples sitting on benches near by, all seemingly normal activities.

We really shouldn't have stayed out as late as we had, but I was having such a good time. When I looked down at my watch, once a cool breeze had past my cheek, I was shocked that it was already half past 6. We had decided on a late dinner at a restaurant, as we were already close to many fine establishments, and the time spent cooking dinner, would have taken too long, as it was already getting close to the evening. We needed to eat quick, seeing as we still had to go back to my apartment and get Will's bag, and in peak hour traffic, it wasn't going to be the fastest journey.

Not having reservations, we thought that take out was a better option then waiting for a table. We picked up something on the way back to the car, and not wanting to stay and dine in a take out joint, we ate on the way back. I would have loved to hold Will's hand as we walked, knowing I wouldn't be able to for a while, but with the food in both our hands, it was a bit hard.

…

Arriving back at my apartment we didn't have time to waste. I headed to my bedroom remembering I had to give something to Will. I watched him pack up the little amount of things that weren't already in his bag.

"I forgot I had to give this back", I said exiting by bedroom, and handing the t-shirt Will had given me to sleep in while I was I New Orleans.

Will looked at it confused. "I said you could keep it".

"Well I felt wrong about that, so I took it to wash it".

"Keep it", Will said not taking it from my hand.

"No, please Will just take it, it's yours", I could see he wasn't going to take it, so I walked over to him, and placed it in his bag. "Don't touch it", I said watching his hand go towards mine.

"But-"

"No 'Buts'", I said interrupting him.

"Fine", he said reluctantly. He zipped up his bag to show he had finished, and that I had won. I kissed his cheek in a way that said 'Thank you', as I was still close to him.

"You ready?" I asked, knowing we had to leave.

"Ah yeah, just give me a minute, got to use the bathroom".

"Okay, here-", I said passing the keys to him. "I'll meet you down in the car; lock up when you're done".

…

After checking in at the airport, we headed over to the gate his plane was departing at. It felt like a long walk even though it was a reasonably short distance. I knew that at the end of it, I would have to say goodbye to Will for the next foreseeable future. And although the thought wasn't a new one, it frightens me that we hadn't planned our next weekend together, and I didn't know why it did. I held on to Will's hand tightly, but not so much that he could easily tell there was a difference compared to how our hands were normally intertwined.

As we reached the gate, Will put his bag down and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me in closer. My head was resting on his shoulder and I closed my eyes, not wanting the moment to pass.

"I don't want to leave", Will whispered in my ear.

"But sadly life comes a calling", I whisper back, knowing all though I would love to have him stay, there was no possible way he could miss his plane.

"That thing always gets in the way", I laughing knowing that was the biggest piece of fact stated.

I pulled away from his shoulder, but didn't let my arms go from around his neck. He kept his embrace around my back as well. "So you'll call me when you land?" I asked.

"Won't that be late?"

"I'll be up".

"Then I'll call".

"Good", I said before leaning in and kissing Will. It was a quick peck on the lips, followed closely by a deeper and more passionate one. After pulling a way, we do a few more pecks, but on the third one I begin to smile, knowing I probably won't me this happy again, for a while. My smile doesn't stop the pecks, as now as we pull away I can see Will has the exact same grin on his face to. He pulls me back into his shoulder slowly, and I take in the warm hug.

I can hear a muffled over head speaker say something about the flight for New Orleans, and as Will starts to pull away, I realise it was for boarding.

"That's me".

"Yeah", I say in seldom.

"I'll call you when I land".

"I'm holding you to that".

"And I won't let you down".

We kissed again quickly before he has to walk to board the plane. Will slings his bag back over his shoulder and with a final look at me he disappears behind the gate.

…

I got back to the apartment, and realise how empty it is without Will's presence. I look towards where he had been sleeping, and see the files that needed to be completed. I pick them up and head to my bedroom, to complete them in bed, while waiting for Will's call.

As I enter my room, I immediately see something that is out of place. Will's top is lying on the top of my covers. He could have at least hid it out of sight. I remember Will walking to the bathroom with his bag. But I couldn't believe he was this sneaky. I guess I would just have to take it with me the next time I headed to New Orleans. Then he couldn't 'leave it behind'.

I settled into bed, with a pen and the files, I wasn't angry at Will, I actually thought it was quite funny. I looked at the clock. Still two hours until he would call.

**Tell me what you thought...please?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you know who you are (but just in case you don't- Thanks to SSAmolloy7, CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, Bitey11, Meika24, JMW, mousie1612, lexji, madgirl22, luuuvhayt, Jen, tvfanatic09, TinaraXx...and the guests who don't leave names to go by).**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :D **

A couple days had passed, and we hadn't received a serious case since I returned to work on Tuesday. Not being away from my office was a welcome relief. I usually dreaded coming back to my office to work, knowing there were mountains of paperwork that sat behind me needing to be completed. But without having a case taking us away, I actually got a fair way through one of the piles. Each day I only got through 10-15. I gave the files that I thought needed more help to the rest of the team to look through, so they could give a preliminary profile. And I could give some news to the people who had asked for our help to begin with. But each case I read through didn't give off any sense of urgency, or gave me the feeling that the whole team needed to be close by to help.

I had called sheriff's offices, metropolitan precincts, and local stations, giving them an update on their case, and reminded them if anything else relating to the case came up to send it to us as soon as possible. I also informed them that a working profile should be emailed to them within the next day.

Starting another file, my phone began to vibrate in my bag. So deciding now was a good time for a break I grab for my mobile. Though the phone stopped buzzing by time I could reach it, so it was most probably a message.

'_You free?'_

I looked down to the bullpen, to see everyone had left for the night.

'_Yeah'_

Within a minute of sending off the replying my phone was going off in my hand.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"You finished work?" I asked looking up to the clock. It would have just turned 5 in New Orleans, which reminded me I probably should be heading home soon.

"Yeah we just switched over, you?"

"Still in the office".

"Can I just say you make us lowly cops look bad".

"Why?"

"You work late most nights, and you work damn hard at your job".

"I feel like I have to".

"I get that. So if you're in your office, does that mean you still don't have a case?"

"That would be correct. No wonder they made you a detective".

"Well I was best in my class at the police academy".

"That doesn't surprise me", I said leaning back in my chair.

"So what you doing this weekend?" Will asked.

"Nothing much".

"Do you think you'll get a case?"

"With the rate we are going this week, I would say no. But can never be too sure".

"You want to come down this weekend?"

"Can't get enough of me?" I said jokingly. "I thought you were working".

"I can pull favours".

"I can't ask you to do that"

"But you ain't asking".

"So if I don't get a case tomorrow, I'll come down there and you won't be working?" I heard a knock on my office door. "Hold on". I said in to the phone. "Come in", I put my hand over the speaker. I was surprised anyone else was here, when I looked out the window, I didn't see any lights on, but I must admit, I didn't look that well.

"You know you can go home", Hotch said coming into my office.

"I know. What your excuse? You had a wife and son at home".

"Haley and Jack are visiting her sister".

"Well I'm still working", Aaron looked at me quizzically seeing the phone in my hands. "I'm taking a break".

"Well just don't stay too late".

"I won't", he gave me that 'don't lie' look. 'I won't, seriously. I'll finish this last file, then I'll go".

"Good. I'll see you in the morning".

"Bye".

"Goodnight JJ", Hotch said closing the door behind him as he left.

"I'm back", I said uncovering the phone. "Where were we?"

"You coming back down to New Orleans".

"Right.

"So if you don't get a case tomorrow, call me, and then book your flights. And I'll make sure I'm not working".

"Done. Truthfully I can't believe we are seeing each other so soon. I thought for sure we'd get a case the day I got back, or at least yesterday. But I don't remember the last time the BAU had three weekends off without a case."

"I guess it's a good thing".

"Yeah, we'll even if we did have multiple weekends off, I think I would usually be in my office working on something for the team to do, when we got back".

"Well good thing we got you a hobby then. Anyway I got to go now. So I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"Yep see you tomorrow". I said hanging up. I went back to the file that was laid out in front of me. Knowing I could finish it before it got too late.

…

It was 4:55pm, in five minutes it would officially be the weekend, and unimportant cases would have to wait. I couldn't believe it; in a few short hours I would be on a plane to see Will. That wasn't the hard to believe part, the hard to believe part was the fact that only last week I had no idea the next time I was going to see him, and hey presto work wasn't interfering with either of our personal lives for another weekend. To me this was the most far fetch thing to occur, knowing that work was the one thing that got in the way of most relationships, and we were contending with two jobs in the same field, with the same amount of work.

I watch intently as the second hand start to tick past the ten. Only a few short seconds before freedom set in. Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick.

Unlike most office environments a rush panic didn't set in for everyone to leave right as the clock hit 5. Most people stayed at their desks, continuing what they were doing. But that was life in the BAU.

I grabbed for my cell, and hit redial. Had I really not called anyone since yesterday? What can you say? I really don't have a personal life. After the third ring Will picked up his phone. I could hear the busy going-ons that where in the background, remembering that he still had a couple of hours until he was off the clock.

"Hey JJ", Will said answering the call.

"Hey, I'm not calling at a bad time, am I?"

"Ah not really, so you coming down?"

"Yep, no case"

"Have you looked at flights?"

"A bit", I pulled up the webpage I had been looking at earlier in the day, and waited for it to reload.

"If you can get here anytime after seven, that would be best".

"There's one that gets in at 8:30".

"I guess I'll see you at 8:30, then".

"Looking forward to it".

"Me too".

"Okay, I just purchased my tickets; see you in a few hours. I got to go pack".

"Bye JJ".

"Bye", I said hanging up. I tided up my office a bit, so when I returned on Monday, it wouldn't be a total pigsty, and then headed out to the bullpen.

I walked up to the rest of the teams desks. Spencer's head was in a book. He wasn't even doing work, why hadn't he left yet? Derek was on the phone. And Emily had her head in a file. She looked up at the sound of my door closing, and slid the file closed across her desk. I walked over to her, and sat on the edge of her desk.

"How is it that the BAU is the only office in the world, that doesn't leave at the strike of five on a Friday?" I asked.

"Lack of personal lives".

"Mmm", I agreed.

"Up to much this weekend?" Emily asked.

"Don't know, might just have a quiet one", it wasn't a complete lie. "You?"

"Penelope wanted me to go out tonight, but I'm more a party on Saturday kind of girl. I like to have all my energy before hitting the bars".

"And remembering our last girls night…it probably wouldn't end well".

"Yeah", I could tell she was remembering the night about two weeks ago. "It was fun while it lasted though". At this moment Derek hangs up his call, and turns to our direction to join the conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

"Weekend plans. You got any?" Emily answers.

"I'm meeting a college friend at a bar. Haven't seen them in a while. Had to keep postponing. Tonight seem like at good of night as any".

I was surprised the Reid hadn't joined the conversation yet, we were only a couple of feet away from him. "Spence", I said trying to get his attention and bring him into the conversation. "Earth to Spencer", I said a bit louder.

"Huh?" He said looking up from his book daze.

"Plans? The weekend? You got any?" Derek asked.

"Tonight I was planning on going to see a movie at the foreign cinemas. It's a documentary about an Icelandic discovery in the early 1900's that set the scientific world spinning. It's meant to be very interesting. You all should join me". I looked over to Emily, my eyes almost popping out of my head, just wanting to roll back, but I tried resisting the urge.

"That sounds great, but we all already have plans tonight. But maybe some other time", I answer not wanting Spence to lose hope that one day we would all go to a film of his choosing, without falling asleep before the opening credits.

"It's only in town for the weekend", he said glumly

"Damn, I guess that just our luck", Derek says. Emily and I grin slightly, not wanting to seem too obvious.

I looked down at my watch, thinking it was a good time to go back home and pack for the weekend. Waiting for a halt in the conversation to leave, I head back up to my office, to grab my bag, and lock up.

…

It was just past 8:15, the sun had set and the city streets were only lit up by street lamps and shop lights. I had packed by bag, not forgetting to put Will's shirt in so I could give it back. I looked around my room one last time, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Being mostly sure I hadn't, I turned the light off and headed out to the living room to leave. I opened the front door, just as my work cell started ringing from inside my bedroom. I had decided to leave it home, not really wanting to be interrupted over the weekend, and if it wasn't anything really serious Hotch would know to call my own cell. I quickly run back, grabbing it just before the tone stops.

"Hotch? What is it?" I answer.

"JJ, Emily is going to pick you up in ten minutes".

"What do you mean?"

"I'll inform the whole team when you get here".

"Get where? What's going on?"

"Just be ready", Hotch said hanging up. What the hell was that? He couldn't be more descriptive? I wanted to panic. And not knowing what was happening I easily could have. But I knew it wasn't the time.

"I have to call Will", I said to no one. I picked up my cell that was in my pocket, and rang his number.

I waited for his answer. "Hey, what's up? Shouldn't you be heading to the airport?"

"Yeah I _should _be", I said putting the emphasis on 'should'.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's come up. I'm sorry I can't explain. I want to, but I don't understand fully myself yet. I know you switched your shifts around. I'm just so sorry", my voice started to waiver a bit, and he would have been able to tell something big was up.

"JJ, it's okay. We knew work would get in the way some time or another", his voice was calming me down.

"I know. It's just Hotch just called telling me literally nothing, which is not like him. He was stern and his usual self, but something in his words yelled that something huge was happening".

"Okay, call me when you are next free".

"I'm so sorry Will".

"JJ don't worry about it. Be safe, okay?"

"I'll try", we both silently hang up, not needing to say goodbye.

I quickly go put my bag away; I threw a cardigan over the top of my singlet. I tried calling the airline to see if I could cancel my flights, but I was on hold for too long, and couldn't waste any time. I grabbed my go bag and waited for Emily downstairs.

**So please tell me what you think...I'd love to hear from all of you :D**

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh My God you guys are all so amazing. I can't believe I reached 100 reviews. Thank you all so much. A special thanks to SSAmolloy7, CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, luuuvhayt, meika24, someonetookMe (welcome!), madgirl22, and Guest (again no name) for all reviewing last chapter. I love you all so much...that's probably a bit forward...haha**

Emily's black SUV pulled up outside a minute or so after of me waiting by the curb. I jumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, and she sped off.

"What is this all about?" I asked as soon as I could.

"Hotch was non-specific".

"You two? But he at least told you where we are going right?" I asked hopeful. Hotch would have had to have told her more then me right?

"He said 'pick up JJ and Reid, then head over to Gideon's apartment'. But that's all he said".

"What's at Gideon's?" I was slightly worried. We didn't receive calls like this, not from Hotch. Hotch was always calm and collected while on the phone, and usually if it involved the whole team I knew mostly more the he did about a case. I knew this wasn't normal.

"Your guess is as good as mine". We turned a few corners in silence, but I couldn't take the noiselessness anymore.

"I hate this job sometimes", I said leaning forward and laying my head in my hands. I then ran my hands around my face and back through my hair, and resumed how I was sitting before. "But you know someone's got to do it", I said in a close to sing-song voice.

"I thought you didn't have any plans this weekend?"

"Yeah. I don't", well not now at least, they were out the window as soon as Hotch called. "I was just about to head out", Emily took a quick look at me telling me to go on, and then put her attention on the road. "Dinner".

"Oh are you hungry, we could quickly stop off and get something".

"No, I'm not hungry anymore". I wasn't lying about dinner, I was going to get something to eat on the way to the airport. But with the uncertainty of what was going on, food was the last thing on my mind.

…

We picked up Reid and within five minutes we were at Gideon's apartment. There were cops everywhere. Red and Blue flashing lights lit up the street. I saw Derek run past everyone and into the building. What the hell was going on?

"You two jump out I'll find a park", and both Reid and I obliged.

We headed upstairs as fast as possible. There was a cop in front of the apartment door, not letting anyone through. Spence pulled out his credentials to gain access and the guard let him through. I stumbled to find mine, realising I had left them in the car.

"Sorry Ma'am, can't let you through".

Reid turned around seeing I wasn't following him. "She's with me". And the cop just stepped aside.

"Thanks". I looked around. I hadn't seen the inside of Gideon's place before, he always kept his private life as private as possible, I could relate.

There were trains covering shelfs, collectables I guess. Pictures of birds hanged in frames all around his living/dining room. A table was set for dinner, he was entertaining. We walked closer to where Hotch and Derek were standing. I didn't stop looking around his apartment. I stood and looked around his bedroom, seeing the gruesome sight that was laid out on the bed. Blood covered the walls. Crime scene techs looked over the body. It was someone I didn't know, I guess that was better then the alternative.

I start to listen to the conversation going on between the guys, seeing if they know anymore, which I'm sure Hotch does.

"Either way we're under strict orders not to get in the way of the investigation. Gideon's a suspect, we're his colleagues", Hotch said with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't seem too happy about the situation.

"Conflict of interest. There's no way they'll ask for our help", I said, understanding the bureaucratic red tape better then the rest of the team.

"Which he needs badly right now", Hotch seemed worried about Gideon. It wasn't surprising they were probably the closest on the team.

"Well who spoke to him last?" Derek asked.

"I did about two hours ago", Hotch answered. Emily had just arrived in the apartment, and started looking around at the scene.

"What did he say?" Spence asked also.

"He said he was late for a date".

"Do we even know who she is?" Derek inquired.

"An old school friend. We're conflicted out of the investigation. We are just here to answer questions the MPD might have. So we need to assess what we can while we can", Hotch replied.

"Evisceration of the torso. Removal of various organs. The guy's clearly a sexually sadistic psychopath", Spence said having examine the body and the crime scene from where we were standing.

"He's well versed with a scapel. He's done this before. We need to at least get photos", Emily said adding her insight to the conversation.

"JJ, your cell phone. Get as many as you can, as quick as you can and get them to Garcia", Hotch said looking over at me.

I walked over closer to the bedroom, and pulled out my work cell. I tried to hide the phone from the cops working around the body, but they seemed not to notice, or maybe they didn't care. I took a couple of dozen, getting as many angles as I could. The techies seemed to leave once I entered. Did they not know we weren't working the case? I sent the pictures to the FBI computers, and heading back to the group.

"JJ, call Garcia and tell her what's going on. I called her earlier, so she should be in her office now".

I headed back into the bedroom, not that I wanted to, but it was the quietest room in the apartment. I turn away from the bed, not really wanting a reminder of what's happening.

I press down the seven on my speed dial, and wait for her to answer. It's ringing for quite a while before she answers. Maybe she wasn't in her office yet. Finally she answers.

"Oh JJ. It's Friday night. The cute guy from counterterrorism? Three cocktails in, I am looking at second base. So this better be good", she wanted sympathy, and I wasn't in the mood to give it to her. I was meant to be waiting for my plane to board, where I would be heading down south to see Will for a whole weekend. A weekend that was meant to be uninterrupted and where I could forget about work.

"It's far from good", I reply grimly.

There was a brief pause in conversation. But I could hear her computers making some sought of noise. I was guessing she was looking at the photos I had just sent to her. "Where are you?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Gideon's apartment".

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know", I answered honestly. "I'll call you again if I find out more", I disconnected the call, and head back out to meet the others, who are all still talking about the crime.

"Garcia's looking at the pictures now".

"Good. JJ I want you to head back to the bureau, help Garcia".

"Take my car", Emily says throwing me the keys.

I catch them in my left hand, and leave the apartment, glad to be out of the horror scene.

…

I called the airlines again while in the car. I used hands free. It was the only moment I though I would get alone and I wanted to call as soon as possible. I knew the flight wouldn't have left yet, so there was hopefully a good chance I could cancel my tickets. I told them what was going on, about how I was an FBI agent and I had just got called to work. Unfortunately due to how close the plane was to leaving, I wasn't able to cancel my tickets, but I was able to change them for another weekend. Which I was fine with, I mean I was hopefully going to go back down there soon anyway.

I walked into Garcia office, but she wasn't there.

'_Where are you?'_

I wait for a reply. I felt like I was waiting a long time, but it probably was less then two minutes.

'_Had to deliver some file.  
All photos are on the  
round table.'_

I head back out to the bullpen, and then up to the conference room. All the pictures are laid out messily. I look around the office. It was weird being here all alone. Sure I was sometimes the last one here, but tonight felt different. Gideon was missing, there was a dead stranger lying on his bed. The rest of the team was out in the field. And Garcia was no where to be found.

I looked over the pictures and saw some red texta markings on a few. I looked down at one that read 'JJ! Check this out'. A page had been ripped out, but there was numbers on the side. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it would probably be important. I called Emily, wanting to bounce what ever this was off someone else.

"JJ", She answered.

"Yeah, ah…Gideon had a book, a black leather-bound book. Garcia discovered something. It looks like the first page has been ripped out. You can only really see what's left on the side of the page. But it's definitely Gideon's handwriting. It looks like some kind of a list".

Hotch quickly realises what the book is that I am talking about, and what is on the first page. They all started collaborating about what the list meant, and who Frank was after. I was surprised by the use of Frank; I had obviously left before they worked out who it was. I remembered who Frank was. And I wasn't surprised he targeted Gideon.

"JJ, start locating all the possible targets. We need to call them and warn them".

"Got it", I answer and hang up.

I head to Gideon's office, knowing at this point he won't mind my intrusion. I pick up as many of the photo frames as I could. I knew the photos that were on Gideon's desk were most probably the on the piece of paper. I knew most of the faces, and wrote down their names compiling the list that Hotch requested.

Taking a break from carrying the photo frames I decide to send out both Frank's and Jane's pictures out to the media outlets and started liaising with the Washington MPD , knowing its something that Hotch would want done, and having their photos out there could put some pressure on them.

I continue taking the photos back to the round table. Hotch and Derek walked into the conference room. I tell what I have done, and he gives me more orders about Jane, and working with the MPD. It had only been about a half an hour since Hotch called while I was back at my apartment, we sure did work quickly.

Emily entered the room, saying that the list of possible victims had been narrowed down to nine people. We divvy up the names on the list. Some of us got one others got two. I was given one. Rebecca Bryant. Her father had kept her captive for two years in a basement. He turned saving her into a game, playing each of us like pawns on a chess board. Everyone else was busy on their own phones; I used the landline in the room, as I had become accustom to using it since being here.

The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rebecca Bryant? Hi, this is Jennifer Jareau with the FBI".

"He's not Agent Gideon, is he?" upon hearing this, the team looked in the direction of the phone, working out we had just found Frank's new victim.

"Excuse me?" I ask hoping I heard her wrong.

"Rebecca, this is Agent Hotchner. If you can, very calmly excuse yourself and get out of the house. Can you do that?" I guessed I didn't hear her wrong.

"Rebcca. Just calmly hang up, walk to your door and leave. Okay?" I could hear her deep breathing on the other end of the line; her panic must have set in. I couldn't imagine what she had been through, but now it was happening again, life was not fair. "Rebecca?"

"What's going on?" She asked, and I felt she so deserved an explanation.

"Rebecca?" She yelped and then her end went silent.

"Rebecca? Rebecca?" Hotch kept calling out, hoping to get a reply. But we both knew she wasn't there anymore.

A new voice came on the phone. "I regret to inform you that Rebecca's name should be moved to a new list". I was shocked, I couldn't open my mouth. These people, people we are meant to be helping, are being targeted and killed, because we saved them. Death seemed to have a cruel sense of humour.

…

The rest of the team headed over to Rebecca's apartment, I stayed behind running point from the office. Not having anything to do, until I heard something I decide to call Will. I knew I shouldn't be, but I didn't care. I waited for him to pick up.

"Hey JJ, I thought you wouldn't be able to call until later".

"I found some time… I'm sorry I really just needed a break from all that's going on".

"Take it you don't want to talk about work."

"That would be correct", we pause for a second, and just hearing him breathing on the other end, comforts me. "So any plans for the weekend?" I asked trying to switch the subject off work completely.

"Nothing big anymore. I was able to switch my shifts back, so it won't be a total waste of a weekend. I still wish you were coming down though", the fact that I hadn't put him out too much was a relief.

"Me too".

"But now I get to sit behind a desk and do some paperwork until the phone rings, so pretty much what I was going to do. Just whatever you do, don't think you ruined my weekend. Cause you didn't. Were you able to cancel your flights?"

"Uh kind of. I couldn't get a refund, but I get to change the date to whenever I want. So I guess that's a plus".

"Yeah cause sometimes airline companies just give you the push around".

"I just told them what was happening, and they are losing out on any money". My work cell started vibrating on the table in front of me. "Uh, I'm sorry Will, my phones ringing, and it will be about the case, so I need to take it, it could be important".

"You don't need to explain. I hope it all ends well".

"Same, bye".

"Bye", Will replies. I'm glad I called Will, even without him knowing what's going on he was still able to make me feel better about everything.

**So I had to cut this chapter into two, cause I didn't realise how long it was until I saw it was 1:00am and the fact that it was already 2500 words and i'm only half way through the episode. I know there's not really much Will in this chapter :( but I think that's the way it has to be.**

**Tell me what you think...should I go into to less or more detail next chapter to finish this episode off?**

**Please Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you are all fanfairytastic! So I got mixed review about detail of the case, so I tried taking both into account (which was hard-cause they were opposite)**

**Anyway on with the chapter you go!**

The phone call I received that cut my conversation with Will short, was informing me that the MPD had pick up a women matching Jane's description, I called Hotch telling him the news. The team worked out that Frank was going after children. There were some sickos out there, but ones that went after children were the worst. Why couldn't these people let the child's innocence last just a bit longer? I hated cases that involved kids.

Hotch told me to look at the recent cases that involved families relocating to the D.C area. I knew this list wouldn't be long, but it was going to be a lot of work, sought through all the cases we have worked. I separated all the cases into two piles. One that didn't involved families with children and one that did. And that's where I started. Luckily this pile was a lot smaller. Each case played back in my head like a bad movie montage. All the horrible things that happen to these people, all the things I had seen, and would rather forget, span around bringing back memories I didn't want to replay.

I had gone through three files before I found one that fitted what we were searching for. Tracy Belle. I remembered this case well. The victims were children; the UnSub was a child himself. Tracy Belle was a little girl with blonde hair, who was almost the last victim of the case, but we arrived just in time. She was brave, strong and a really good kid. If this was happening to her and her family, she didn't deserve it. No one deserved it.

I speed dialled Hotch, he didn't waste time answering. "Hotchner".

"Hotch. Tracy Belle and her family relocated to McLean, Virginia eight months ago. It's her, Hotch. She's the only one who's not accounted for".

"Good work, JJ. I'll send the S.W.A.T. team out to the family residence right away. Derek and I will head out there to. I'll call you when I know more. See how Emily is going with Jane".

"On it".

…

I slept on a couch in the conference room. There was no point going home, as both Reid and I would be one a plane to New York early the next morning. We were playing the waiting game now. The rest of the team was meant to be meeting Frank at 7:00am, and nothing could really be done until then. Penelope had tracked down his mother's apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, and that's where we were heading. We didn't know what was there, and we didn't know what to expect to see when we opened the door. For all we knew it could have been a waste of time.

The alarm I had set for 4:30 started to go off on my phone. I had about 4 hours of sleep. It was a good attempt, probably more then some of the others received. I switched from the singlet I was wearing to a t-shirt. I left the conference room, to find Reid. Emily was still asleep on the other couch that was in the conference room. I was surprised that she didn't wake up at the alarm. I looked around for Reid; everywhere I thought he could be. Our plane would be leaving at around 5, so he needed to be up a ready to go.

I looked up to Hotch's office, and I saw a dimly lit figure sitting behind his desk. How was he still working? He was crazy if he hadn't slept yet. I knocked on his door.

"Hey, ah have you seen Reid. I can't find him".

"He said he was going home to sleep and to tell you he'll meet you at the airstrip". He looked grim; I could tell he hadn't got much sleep, if any.

"Okay thanks", I said leaving his office.

"JJ", he said calling me back.

"Yeah?"

"Be safe". I smile and nod and I exit back out the room.

…

The plane trip was fast, and I had made a grand total of five cups of coffee. Knowing I needed some sought of wake me up. They weren't all for me, one was for Spencer. The plane landed just a bit after 6. We were picked up by some local cops, and taken back to a Manhattan precinct. We briefed some of the other cops that would be coming with us to the Frank's mother's apartment.

…

The Super led us up to the apartment. It was a few floors up, but there was no need to run. Before entering I pull Reid aside, remembering Hotch's departing words. "No matter what happens this time, we don't split up. Clear?" Reid didn't listen to me the last time I said splitting up was a bad idea, and we both regretted that decision more then most. I pointed at him, making sure he knew I was serious.

"Crystal clear", which were the only words I was willing to hear.

We continued up until the where the Super had stopped. I unholstered my gun as he unlocked the door. "Wait here", I said to the Super, once the door was open.

"Yes ma'am", Reid followed behind me closely, with his gun drawn also.

The apartment had that old stale kind of smell, and it was decorated almost like my grandmothers place. There was dust on many things, and there was no movement at all. We headed over to one of the only doors at the back of the apartment. I waited until Reid was covering me, before hitting it open.

The room was dark, and nothing could be seen. I scanned the room for any sought of life, as Reid headed over to the curtains, to let in some light. The reflection off of the mirror caught my eye. And what was looking back was horrible. I looked to the bed, where a withered away old lady laid, a like Sarah, Gideon's college friend. Flowers were laid around her; Frank had come here a lot to mourn.

I noise came out of the cupboard, I quickly moved over towards it, again Reid covered me as I opened the red door. I kept my gun up, not knowing what we would find. I looked down to see Tracy Belle sitting down, her arms bound around her back, her legs tied together, and duct tape over her mouth. I dropped my weapon. I didn't want to frighten her any more, she had been through enough. They pleading in her eyes cried out for us. I bent down to the ground, slowly pulling away the tape from her mouth.

"It's okay Tracy. You're safe now", I kept reminding her. Tears escaped her eyes. She had probably done that a lot in the last 12 hours, and who would blame her. She was young; she shouldn't even know monsters like Frank existed. Let alone know it twice. I undone the knots around her back, and then worked on her feet.

As soon as she was free, she wrapped her arms around me. This wasn't the first time she had felt the safe in my arms. I held her the last time she was scarred like this. It felt horrible having to comfort her again. No child should have to go through this much pain, so early in their lives.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear.

"It's alright sweet heart", she pulled away from the embrace and smiled, it was so sweet and angelic. "We got to call your parents. I know they are very worried about you".

…

Tracy headed back on the jet with us. She didn't leave my side once. She was reunited with her parents back at the FBI. She thanked me one more time, and gave me one last hug. I hoped I would never have to see her again. I headed back to my office, thankful that this was all put to rest. I lock the door; I didn't want to get disturbed. I kept the light off, and hid behind my desk. I didn't do this often, only when a case was emotionally draining, and I needed to stay around at the BAU. I sat there in total silence for almost ten minutes. After the silence became deafening, I wanted to talk to someone. I decided to call Will. I knew it could still be classified as early in New Orleans, but I hoped he was up; he had to work today after all.

"Hey, everything okay?" Will asked answering the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"You don't sound fine…you want to talk?"

"Maybe, just not right now".

"Okay, just want you to know I'm always here to talk if you need it".

"I know, and thank you".

"Don't mention it", we didn't speak for a minute

"You at work yet?" I said breaking the silence

"Not yet, just finished breakfast".

"I'm glad I didn't wake you".

"And even if you did, I wouldn't mind".

"I guess it's probably too late to come down?"

"Sadly that would be a yes".

"That's what I thought".

"I take it you finish the case".

"Yeah, at around seven this morning. But I only just got back".

"Didn't end too badly, did it?"

"Define badly?"

"I take that as a yes". We were silent for another minute. "I can't believe work is now ruining my weekend, I didn't believe that could happen", he said jokingly, which made me laugh. It was good to laugh again after the night we just had.

"Work ruining the weekend? I don't think I have every heard of that before", I said sarcastically.

"So do you think you'll be able to come down next week? I mean your tickets won't last too long".

"Hopefully I can, just depends on if we have a-"

"Have a case", Will said finishing my sentence. "Well I'm not working next weekend, so at least we only have one job to contend with".

"I'll call you about it closer to the weekend".

"I look forward to that call, well as long as it's positive", I crack a smile again.

"I probably should get back to work now".

"You worked enough"

"Yeah, but that's doesn't mean there isn't more work that needs to be done".

"Well don't work too hard".

"I'll try".

"And remember, I'm always here if you need me".

"I will. Thanks Will".

"Bye JJ"

"Bye", I said closing my phone.

**Hope you all enjoyed :D**

**Leave a review pretty please? :D :D :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**So sorry there was no new chapter yesterday,I had MAJOR writers block, and couldn't work out how to start this chapter, or where to go with it, but finally after much deliberation I finally got words out of my head.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all seriously the best in the whole entire world! **

I had just arrived home from work, it was a Tuesday evening and the week had already started to drag on. The only work relate thing I had done in the last two days was paperwork, and more paperwork. Staring at all the manila folders was worst then usual, and I couldn't explain why. The team wasn't its normal self, but only small things were out of the ordinary. Emily seemed on edge, Hotch could be classified as acting stranger then normal, and Gideon was doing a damn fine job at pretending he wasn't affected by the death of Sarah, but we all knew he was. I was truly surprised when I saw Gideon walking into the BAU on Monday morning, but if Hotch said he was fine to work, there wasn't a reason to believe it not to be true.

I unwrapped the burrito I had gotten on the way home, and took a bite. My work phone started ringing from within my bag, I grab for it, but first I swallow the mouthful I had.

"Agent Jareau", I answered after being 100% sure everything was out of my mouth.

"Agent Jareau, my name is Jim Griffith. I'm from Flagstaff Arizona, and I'm lead on a case involving two recent murders of female college students, on campus. We believe it's a spree killer, and we would really appreciate the BAU's help on this one".

"Can you send me the case reports via email to my office?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, I'll look over them, talk to the team, and I'll see what we can do"

"Thank you Agent Jareau".

After hanging up, I send a quick text to Hotch telling him we might have a case, and to meet me at work. I go to my room and get my go bag, pick up the bag I took to work today and the rest of my burrito, and head to my car, ready to make the journey I had just completed less then 10 minutes ago.

…

I pulled into a space in the FBI parking structure, just as the person following me in did to. I hopped out the car carrying my bags and see Hotch doing the same.

"What do we got?"

"Spree killer on a campus in Arizona. I had the file emailed to me".

We walked up the BAU, and I headed to my office, Hotch walked in step. The light in Gideon's office was still on; I guess he hadn't gone for the night. Well that was one less person to call if this did turn into a serious case that needed our attention, fast.

I unlocked my office door and turn the computer back on. Hotch stood a few steps away from the desk, giving me privacy to put in my password. I changed it every month, this month it was W0rl3ans. I clicked on the top new email, and Hotch stepped in to look as well. We scrolled down at a moderate speed, so we both could read. As we reached the end, he took the mouse from my hands and hit print.

"Call Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss. Tell them we'll brief them on the plane", I nodded and grabbed out my phone, hitting my speed dials, after Hotch left the room.

…

Emily, Spence and I walked out of the campus security headquarters, we had already been in Flagstaff for a day, and another girl had been murdered since we had landed. But luckily we had the guy in custody, and the campus should feel at ease again.

"Everyone is so much younger than I remember being", I said to Emily looking around at all the students young faces as we walked back to the Flagstaff PD.

"Yeah. It's a weird age. You want to be treated like an adult, but you're still used to someone else solving your problems for you".

"All I remember is trying to figure out who I was".

"You move around enough, you get used to being whoever people want you to be", there was definitely some unknown context behind that, but I guess she had her secrets, and I had mine, and I wouldn't push her on it.

"Hey, JJ", Spence said who was a step behind us, I turn to look at him, and he just nods in the direction that's in front of us. The two girls Spence and I had talked to earlier today came walking steadily up to us.

"Hey, there's a rumour going around that you caught the guy. Is it true?" Alisa said.

"We have someone in custody", I indirectly told them yes, so they could feel a sense of relief".

"Thank you", Alisa said running up and giving me a tight hug.

…

When we got to the precinct, Tubbs still hadn't confessed. We all sat around the table looking at files and evidence, seeing if there was just something that could link him to one of the three murders. But no such luck.

My cell vibrated silently in my pocket, if I didn't feel it on my leg, I wouldn't have known it had gone off.

'_You still awake?'_

With all that was going on in the last day, I had forgotten to tell Will that we were on a case.

'_Yeah, I'll call you in 10?'_

I went to reading the files again, hoping there would be something I missed.

"Who were you texting?" Derek asked in a voice filled with curiosity.

"I was just checking the time", I lied.

"Sure", he replied, and I could tell he didn't believe me. My phone vibrated again, and this time because I left it on the table, it made the table shake a little, causing them to look up. I move to grab my phone again seeing the reply from Will.

'_That'll be good'._

"Checking the time again?" Derek asked.

…

"I need a break, I can't look at these pages anymore", I said getting up from the table, hoping this excuse won't lead them to any theories about what I'm really doing. "I'm getting a coffee. Anyone else want one?"

"Yes", they all Emily, Derek and Spence, replied one after the other.

"Okay, I'll be back later".

I decide to walk over to a café, knowing there is one near by. Once I'm out of eye line, I pull out my phone to call Will.

"Hey", Will said answering his phone.

"Hi".

"So _why _are you still up? Wouldn't it be way after midnight in DC?"

"I'm in Arizona, we got a case"

"The one about the murders on a college campus?"

"You have time to watch the news?"

"Yeah, I didn't think your team would be working already since the weekend", I had told Will most of what happened when we talked on Sunday night.

"Hotch says Gideon's okay to work, and this case is high priority, so we're here. But I'm sure you didn't ask if I was awake, so we could talk about work".

"I didn't, but I don't mind what we talk about".

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"This weekend".

"About me coming down?"

"Do you think you'll still be working?"

"We have a suspect in custody, and the guy looks pretty good for it, we just have to wait until he confesses".

"Ah the waiting game. Sounds fun".

"Loads", I say as I open the door to the coffee shop, I'm just glad it was open late. The coffee at the station was worst then the stuff we have at the bureau. I order a cappuccino for myself so I can sit down and have a proper break.

"So presumably you'd be back by Friday? And then you can come down?"

"Looks that way".

"Can I hold you to that?"

"Possibly".

"Good. So on Saturday night, one of the top dogs at my precinct is having his retirement party; do you want to be my date?"

"Sounds fun", being Will's date did sound _very _fun.

"It should be a good night, I'm just glad you won't be working".

"_might _not be working", I said correcting him. I looked down at my cup and it only and a small sip left in the bottom. That was fast, or it was a very small cup. I decided it was probably time to start heading back. "Will, hold on", I said as I placed another order for four large coffees for take away. I might need another one later, if we weren't going to be sleeping till late tonight. The barista put all four in a cardboard carrier, and I headed back to the precinct.

"It's called the power of positive thinking".

"Really? And you weren't thinking positively last weekend?"

"I didn't think I had to".

"Same".

"Also if we don't talk before you pack, the party is suit and tie, so you might want where a dress or something".

"You in a suit? Now I'll definitely have to be there".

"You only like me for my appearance", he said jokingly.

"Exactly. Brains? Personality? Who needs them?" I replied joining in with the joke.

"I'm glad I can accommodate". I saw the station getting closer and closer, meaning we would have to cut our conversation short.

"Hey, I got to get back to work now, so I'll talk to you later.

"I'll see you a Friday", I smiled at his belief of the power of positive thinking.

"Goodnight Will".

"Night JJ".

…

"JJ. Wake up", I felt someone pushing on my side. I must have fallen asleep, but I don't remember. I couldn't have been out for too long though. I opened my eyes to see Emily leaning over me".

"What is it?" I ask half asleep still.

"There's been another murder".

"What?!" I said leaning straight up fully awake. "But Tubbs is in custody"

"There something else".

"What?"

"It's believed that it is the girl you were talking to last night. Alisa".

"Are you serious? I told them we caught the guy. They thought they were safe".

"You told them 'we had someone in custody', there's a difference".

"A small one", I walked over to my go bag, and quickly switched my top. "She could still be alive, if I didn't say anything".

"They already knew. You did nothing wrong. You are not to blame. Remember that", I took a moment, just letting what Emily said sink in. I wasn't to blame.

"Thank you".

…

We arrived at the crime scene, and shortly after I saw Katie running up to see her best friend lying on the ground. I walk over to her, thinking she probably needs someone.

"I'm so sorry" and I truly was.

"You said you caught him", she said with a bit of anger on her tone.

"I said we had someone in custody", I said remembering what Emily told me.

"Alisa's dead and you're arguing over wording?"

"No. I'm so sorry", without saying anything she spits in my face as her reply. I instinctively wipe it off with my hand. I didn't blame her, sure it was gross, but she was angry and upset. And I couldn't blame her, she had just lost her best friend.

"You need to keep people out of here, man". Spence said rushing over and talking to a cop near by, like he was a knight in shining armour, but I didn't need his protection.

"What? I'm fine. It's nothing", I said as I walked back under the crime scene tape, and wiped my face again.

…

It didn't end how we wanted it to, but it never did. Six people were dead, and the college might not ever be able to forget. We were back in DC by 9am on Friday morning. After some paperwork, and a call to the airline company, asking for my tickets to be switched for today, I headed off to see Hotch. But he wasn't in his office.

I walked down the stairs into the bullpen, were the rest of the team minus Gideon and Garcia were working at their desks.

"Have you guys seen Hotch?"

"I think he's meeting with Strauss", Derek answers.

"That can't be good. Thanks anyway." I head up to Strauss' office, hoping to catch Hotch when he leaves.

As I reach her office, but the door swings open and Hotch exits. He was walking fast, but I kept up with him.

"Everything alright?" I asked before we reached his office.

"No it's not" he said holding the office door open for me to enter, I guess he didn't mind talking about it.

"What did Strauss say?"

"That I'm suspended for two weeks".

"What she can't do that, you didn't do anything wrong".

"She just did", we paused briefly

"You took all the blame didn't you?"

"Did you need something?" he said switching the subject.

"Well I was just going to say, I wouldn't be available this weekend, but I guess that doesn't matter now".

"No, no it doesn't", he said looking down at his desk.

"What about the team?"

"Team functions like normal"

"Without the leader?"

"It's two weeks".

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**And Spoiler alert- this weekend wont be interrupted by a case...I'm not that evil!**

**Please Review Lovlies :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am sooo Unbelievably sorry for the lack of updates...I'm horrible :(  
I've been working a lot for the past few days, more then normal...which is good for my bank account, not for my writing. And also my sister just got back from House sitting for the past two weeks, and is like lets hang out every single minute we are both home...which leaves me no time for writing.**

**Again I am so sorry.**

**And thank you all for the reviews :D  
**

After arriving home and started packing my bags I headed to my closest hoping to find something nice to wear to the retirement party that Will was taking me to tomorrow night. Other women my age would have dozens of party dresses that they would scrutinize over wearing, hoping they made the perfect choice. But I wasn't like other women my age. Sure I wanted to be, I would love to lead a normal life sometimes. A consistent nine to five work day, weekends off, but I guess you can't always get what you want. And I preferred my job over a regular life, any day. I had exactly three formal like dresses to wear in my closest. A choice of red, blue, and black. I was actually glad I didn't have a million choices to pick through, three was hard enough. When I had worn the blue to my mother's 50th last year, I had received many compliments that it brought out my eyes. The black was sliming and made me feel powerful, and the red was my go to dress for a few occasions. I really needed to update my closet.

I decided to pack the rest of my bag, keeping the dress options in the back of my head. After packing everything I could think of, and then re packing to make sure I had everything, like pyjamas, not wanting a repeat of last time, I head back over to my closet. Not being able to choose, but narrowing it down to two options, I put the black and the blue dress in my bag, followed by accessories to match.

After being 100% happy with what I had packed I zip up my bag and look at the time, realising I finished in perfect time to leave for the airport. I head out to the living room turning all the lights off along the way, happy to be escaping for the weekend. I opened the front door remembering the last time I had done this when planning to go to New Orleans. That shrill of my phone ringing from my bedroom disrupting my plans. I quickly closed the door not wanting a repeat of last week. After turning my key in the lock, a sense of relief washed over me, it was finally the weekend.

…

My plane landed in New Orleans at about 8:30, and I was pleasantly surprised to find Will waiting with the rest of the small crowd around the gate. It had felt like forever ago since I last saw him, even if it had been only last Monday, but with everything that had gone on in that time, time had move unbelievably slowly. As we met, I let go of my bag and he pulled me into my arms.

"You looked like you needed a hug", Will said as we pulled away from the embrace.

"I did. Thanks", Will Picked up my bag, and took my hand as we headed to the car.

"You look tired", He said looking at me, it wasn't a surprise, I should have slept on the plane, but the close seats and little space wasn't ideal and it wasn't like sleeping on the jet.

"Long week. Haven't slept much".

"I can imagine. Did you just want to head straight back to my place then? Catch up on some sleep?"

"No it's alright. Do you think we could get something to eat? I mean if you haven't eaten yet".

"No problem, there's a few places around here, what do you feel like?"

"Food".

"That narrows it down", Will said jokingly.

"Something edible".

"This list is getting shorter and shorter JJ".

"I'm sorry. I'm not fussed, really".

…

After getting Takeout we head back to Will's Townhouse. It was just like I remembered, small and quaint, but homey. I felt comfortable here. It had that Home away from Home feel, which I rarely felt, except when I went back to Pennsylvania, but that could still be classified as my home, I did grow up there, and I had lived there a lot longer then I have lived in Virginia.

Will and I settled on the couch, he put his arm around me on the sofa, and I wiggled in closer to his side. We watched a program on the television for about ten minutes, before I rested my head on his shoulder. I could fall asleep right here, it would have been easy.

"I missed you", Will said into the silence.

"I've missed you too", I said reciprocating his feelings. He kissed me on the forehead, it was soft. I looked up to meet his face, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, it was the first time our lips had connected in almost two weeks. And we pulled away Will had a goofy look and his face.

"What?" I ask.

"New Rule, you're never allowed to leave again."

"That might be a bit hard, with you know, living in different cities".

"Right. Okay adaption to the new rule…we're not allowed to go so long without seeing each other".

"I like it…"

"But…"

"But I'm sure this won't be the last time work takes the weekend away from us. How about we both agree to make the most of what we got, while its here".

"Deal", he said holding out his free hand for me to shake, and I didn't leave him hanging. As I let go of his hand I let out a yawn, and covered it with my hand, in hopes Will wouldn't see. But my attempts were futile. "Alright Bedtime".

"What? No, I'm fine", I said letting out another yawn.

"Sure you are".

"Fine", I said knowing there was no use pretending I wasn't tired, I had been up since about 4:30, and I hadn't received that much sleep over the past few nights. I was literally running on buckets of coffee, and feelings for Will. "I got the couch though".

"You need a good nights rest, the couch isn't that comfortable".

"I don't care, we made a deal last time, and I'm not breaking it".

"You are stubborn, you know that?"

"I've been told on occasion".

"I'll go get you some bedding then", Will said knowing he wouldn't win with me.

"Thank you". Will disappeared up the stairs and returned moments later with a blanket and a pillow. He helped me make the couch up, not that I really needed help throwing a blanket across the sofa, and putting a pillow up one end, but his act was welcomed.

"So I'll see you in the morning", he said pulling me closer in for a kiss. A sweet goodnight kiss was all that was needed.

"Goodnight JJ" he said as he reluctantly went up stairs.

"Night Will", I said after him.

**I really hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Please Review :D :D :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**Yay new chapter...a day after the last one...i still feel bad about not posting for the about the last week.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing!**

I woke to the sun rays blinding my eyes, it was probably around 7:30, but I could get back to sleep if I tried, once I was awake, I stayed the way most of the time. Luckily Will had forced me to go to bed earlier then I attended, otherwise my energy levels would probably still be low, but I got my eight hours of sleep, plus a bit more. I had that I need to pee urgently feeling, and I walked quickly up the stairs, hoping not to make too much noise to wake Will who would be sleeping next to the bathroom.

After flushing I realised that the pipes probably ran close to the bedroom, so the plan of being quiet didn't seem to work out too well. I started to walk back down stairs as I heard the door open behind me.

"Good Morning", Will said standing in the doorway of his bedroom and the small hallway. He stood there shirtless; I guess he liked sleeping that way.

"I woke you up again, didn't I? I'm sorry".

"You didn't wake me up. I forgot to turn my alarm off from yesterday morning", I was thankful it wasn't me, I didn't feel bad now. "Sleep well? The couch wasn't too uncomfortable was it?"

"It wasn't too bad".

"Meaning it wasn't the best".

"I slept fine".

"You _can _have the bed, I don't mind".

"No, it's your turn. And it is your bed".

"Well we could always share", I was shocked, and I'm sure it was evident on my face. It was such an easy solution, why hadn't I thought of it, but I wasn't sure if I was 100% comfortable with sharing a bed with Will yet. I was probably 80/20. "Hey don't worry about it, I was just throwing it out there", I'd taken too long to reply, that silence was probably really awkward.

"It's a good idea. It would stop this back and forth we have going".

"It won't be too scary sharing a bed with me, will it?"

"You might not want to know this, but I have shared the bed with a man before", I said in a stage whisper, pretending it was a secret.

"Jennifer Jareau I'm shocked", he said loudly in a mock exaggerated surprised voice.

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder with not much force, as he began to walk past to go down stairs, and I followed behind him.

"You hungry?" Will asked.

"I don't know, not really".

"Want something small?"

"Toast?"

"And coffee?"

"Perfect".

He put four slices of bread in the toaster, as I started to make the coffee. Not needing to do anything until it was ready; I went to stand over near Will, who was also just waiting for the toast to pop. Will puts his arm up around the top of my back, and pulls me in for a quick peck.

"What was that for?" I asked while his arm was still around me.

"To say 'Good Morning'".

"Well Good Morning then", I said kissing him again for a bit longer then a short kiss.

"That it is", he said once the kiss was over. I laughed and we started to kiss again, this time with a bit more intensity. We moved over so I was against a kitchen counter. He began to lift me up and placed me upon the bench. I wrapped my legs around his bare torso to pull him closer. We only parted for air, but quickly continued soon after taking a breath. I heard a faint noise in the background; I wasn't paying attention to the things around us only being focused on what was happen between us. Will was obviously the same as me, not pulling away for a faint noise.

After a few minutes more, a beeping sound started going off, and I realised we _were _in the middle of cooking breakfast. Then sound before must have been the toast, I pulled away when we needed air again, and saw the toast ready, alike the coffee. I put my arms on Wills shoulders creating distance between our faces. "Breakfast is ready".

He turned around looking towards the toaster and coffee maker. "Oh…I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

"That doesn't mean I can't eat". I unwrapped my legs from around his body, and attempted to get off the counter.

"You stay there, I'll get it. Do you just want butter?"

"Yeah that's good".

Will retrieved the butter from the fridge, and picked the toast out of the toaster. "They're a bit cold".

"Surprising".

He put the four slices onto a plate, poured two mugs of coffee, putting a bit of milk in mine. I smiled down to myself happy that he remembered how I like it. I walked back over to me, his hands unbelievably full with the plate, and two coffees. I took the coffee from his hands and place the plate on my lap, using it as a make shift table.

"So what time is the party?"

"Starts about 6:30"

"So we got all day to do whatever".

"Any plans?"

I shook my head, biting down on the toast in my hand.

"I can think of something, it's fun, but only if you want to", getting where he's going I interrupt him.

"Will. I'm not ready for that".

"That's not what I was suggesting, but I think someone's mind is in the gutter"

"So what were you thinking then?" I asked not really believing him.

"Well last time you were here, we played cards, I enjoyed that. We don't have to if you don't want. We could watch a movie, or go out somewhere, I'm up for anything".

"If I remember correctly, you ended up beating me in cards".

"You won one game".

"Only because you wanted me to win".

"Well, don't you sound like a sore loser".

"I'm not a sore loser… I'm just not used to losing" I whispered the last part.

"So we'll do something like that. Maybe watch a movie if we get bored".

"Sounds good".

I liked that we weren't doing anything big or extravagant, it made what ever this was, more normal, more real, and not some big well wind that would pick you up and throw you away and not let you land on your feet. This was much better then that.

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**Please review! I would love to know what you think :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys thanks for reviewing :D**

**So I re-read the last chapter, and all i can say is, I'm so sorry about the lack of grammar and correct spelling, I was really wanting to get it up, that I forgot to proof read...my bad.**

After about a hundred hands of various games like gin, go fish, oh shit, bazooka, spit (we were limited in games we could play as there was only two of us), a movie 2 hours in length, and a short outing for lunch, and a couple of lip locking sessions like we encountered at breakfast, it was around 4:50. We sat on the couch watching the credits role by, not really wanting to get up. I looked down at my watch not realising how late it was getting.

"We should probably start getting ready", I said realising I still wanted to wash my hair.

"There's almost two hours till we have to be there".

"Which is why we have to start getting ready", I picked up my bag and started to walk up stairs to the bathroom.

"Women", I heard Will say under his breath.

"I heard that", I called from halfway up the stairs.

I headed to the linen cupboard at the end of the hallway and took out two towels, placed my bag in the bedroom and went and locked the bathroom door behind me as I entered.

…

I left the bathroom a bit more then a half an hour later, having freshly clean hair. I had one towel wrapped around my body, and the other was being used to dry my hair, as I otherwise would look like a drowned rat. Will had laid out his suit on the bed, and was waiting for me to leave the bathroom, so he could have a shower.

"No wonder you wanted to get ready so early".

"I wasn't in there that long".

"I didn't say you were, but we'll have to leave in about an hour".

"Then you better start getting ready".

"Was planning on it", he said picking up a towel that was folded on the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom.

I looked in my bag at my dress options, hoping that I would have made up my mind…nope, why was it so hard to just say black…or blue. I decided, that it would be smart to just do hair and make up, instead of dwelling on the fact that I still had not chosen. I quickly put on underwear and a bra, so I wasn't _completely _naked under the towel, and I unpacked my hair dryer and hair curler from my bag. Luckily there was a mirror and a power point not to far away from it in Will's bedroom. I quickly dried my hair making it easier to work with, when I started to curl it. Switching the hair dryer for the curling iron, I let the curler heat up. I start on my make up.

I pick up the curling iron again once I have finished applying my face. I hear the shower turn off and a minute later, I see Will's reflection in the mirror, he looks back at me and we both smile.

"You look nice", Will said.

"I'll look better once I get dressed".

"What? You aren't going with the towel? I thought it looked good".

"Well I was considering it, but I thought it be best if I went with one of the dresses I brought with me".

Will looked down in the direction of the bed, seeing the two dresses on the bed. "You brought two dresses?" he asked surprised.

"I couldn't decide", I say defending myself.

"Have you decided?"

"Ah…No. I keep changing my mind".

"Well I'm sure they will both look great".

"Thanks", after finishing my hair to how I like it, I turn the curler off and head over to the bed where Will is still standing examining my dress choices. "I think I'll go with the blue one".

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yeah I think I'll lock it in". Will past me over the dress, it looked a bit creased. "Do you have an iron?"

"Yeah I was just about to go iron my shirt".

"Do you want me to do that, and you can start getting ready?"

"Yeah sounds good. It's just down in the laundry which is the door that leads off of the kitchen".

"Is that what that door is? I thought it just led outside". I pick up my dress and Will's shirt and take it downstairs with me. I ironed Will's shirt first assured he would be down soon, sure enough as soon as I started on my dress, I was hearing foot steps on the stairs.

When he reached the laundry I handed him his shirt. "Thank you", he said and left to go back upstairs. I finished ironing my dress, and slipped in on right in the laundry. Not being able to reach the zip completely, I head upstairs with it half open, in need of Will's help.

I walk in to see he's basically completely ready. He was working on the tie. "Are you able to help me?" I asked.

"Zip?"

"Yeah".

"Only if you help me. There's a reason I don't wear ties", I walk over to him and take the tie from his hands.

"I haven't had much practice either, but I'll give it a try". I had seen a few men do there ties up, so I hoped it wouldn't be too hard. I threaded the tie around his neck. Pulling the two sides together I tie a tie-knot. It looked pretty good, if I did say so myself. "Can't believe that worked".

"Good job, now turn around", I did what he said as he pulled the zip up the rest of my back, making the dress fit better. I turned back around to face Will. "You look amazing", I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks, you don't scrub up too badly yourself".

"You ready to go?" Will asked.

I grab a pair of heels out of my bag. "Yep".

"How much do you have in there? It's like that bag belonged to Mary Poppins or something". I laughed at this analogy.

"It's not that big". I leaned on Will's shoulder to steady my wobble as I put both heels on. After having both feet planted on the floor, I followed Will down the stairs and headed to the car, ready to go to the party.

**Not the most interesting chapter, but it was set up for the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed...and please please review :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys you are all wonderful!**

We headed in the direction on the city; Will lived in the suburbs, so it was a bit of a drive. I kept patting my dress down, for something to do to calm the nerves which I was unsure why I had them, and to make sure my dress didn't crease while we were driving. Will could see I was agitated and nervous about the up coming event, even while driving.

"You look gorgeous", he said complimenting me.

"Thanks", I replied accepting his compliment.

"You seem nervous though? What's up?" He asked taking my hand in his, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He drew circles on the tops of my hands with his thumb.

"I don't know. Just nerves I guess".

"Nervous about what?"

"I guess meeting your friends"

"Don't worry about it, they'll love you", he said so little, but his words comforted me, and calmed the butterflies in my stomach. "And hey, if they don't they'll tell you", he smiled goofily and I couldn't help but laugh.

…

We made a final turn into a hotel driveway. The hotel was bigger then I expected, and I was worried I would be under dressed, compared to the rest of the people here. But luckily all the other women I had seen walking into the hotel lobby weren't wearing ball gowns. We pulled up as the cars in front of us came to a stop. Having no where to drive, we waited until the traffic started to move. I jumped a bit when my door opened with a young man in a hotel suit standing to the side for me to exit. On the other side another man opened Will's door. I saw a sign for Valet Service, which a new experience for me. I looked over to Will, who just shrugged his shoulders in response, and got out, giving the keys to the man who opened his door. Taking Will's lead, I unclipped my seat belt and vacated the car.

Will reached my side of the car a second after I got out. "It's bigger then I expected", I said in hushed tone once we met.

"Me too. I knew it was going to be big, but this was not what I was expecting. I mean they have a valet. I've never used a fancy valet before."

"New experiences all around tonight".

A man handed Will a claim ticket, kind of like a coat check, but more elaborate. Will tried giving the man some money for his services, but he declined saying it was a free service the hotel offered for big parties. Will reluctantly put his money back.

He took my hand as we entered the foyer. The room was filled with golden brown décor. It had a Greek feel, maybe Roman. There was a water feature to the right, a goddess stood in the centre as water splashed around here. Down a few stairs to the right was a restaurant/ bar where a dozen or so couples were sitting, eating their meals. A grand staircase was in the centre of the foyer. People were walking up there and Will lead us following the crowd.

"Are you sure this is the way we are meant to be heading?" I asked still a dazed by our surroundings.

He pointed to a sign at the bottom of the staircase which read.

'**McAllister Party**'

"I take it that's your boss".

"_Was"_, Will corrected. "He was one of my bosses, now he's just a good old guy who I greatly respect".

We continued you walking up the stairs, without Will hand I probably would have stumbled up the stairs. I wasn't used to wearing this high of heel, sure I wore heels to work, but they were usually an inch shorter and I didn't walk up huge staircases in them.

We walked into the grand ballroom where the party was to take place. There were round tables spread out through the room, place names were at each seat. It was obviously an RSVP event. There was a dance floor in the centre of the room, with a stage at the front. Coming into the room a waitress offered us a glass of champagne, which we took happily.

It had been a long time since I could actually be at a party, have a glass of alcohol and not be worried about receiving a call from work. Will lead us over to a table second back from the front, and first in from the dance floor. There were two other people at the table, so it wasn't an awkward sit alone wait for the rest of the table to arrive.

The two people stood up when we walked over. Will placed a kiss and the woman's cheek and hugged the man I recognised as Charlie Luvet. Will pulled the chair out that was in front of my place card. I sat next the woman who was possibly just a bit older then me, but it was hard to tell.

Before Will could do the introductions the woman started talking. "You must be Jennifer", she said picking up the name card. "I'm Claire; I'm Charlie girlfr- Fiancée. Sorry it's still new". I looked over to see Charlie, who I met properly three weeks ago. Smiling widely, obviously happy to be engaged.

"It's okay, it's nice to meet you Claire, and it's good to see you again Charlie".

"So you two have met?" Claire asked.

"Once properly at the precinct the last time I was in New Orleans".

"Oh, are you a cop too?"

"No", I didn't really feel like talking about work. People were always so fascinated with my job. But if anyone asked tonight I would just say I worked for the government. Not a lie.

"Me either, but I'm not allowed in the precinct".

"I was just meeting Will, he was working when I arrived in town, and not knowing where he lived, we arranged to meet at the precinct".

"So Jennifer- Do you like being called Jennifer? Or is Jen or Jenny better?" Claire asked. She was sweet, and very inquisitive.

"She goes by JJ" Will said.

"JJ. Jennifer Jareau", she said picking up my name card again. "Cute. So JJ how did you and Will meet?"

"Well I was working down here, and I worked with Will on something, and while we were _meant_ to be working, he was shamelessly flirting-"

"You were flirting too", Will said adding his take on the events.

"Not as much as you"

"I do believe it was you who gave me your phone number".

"Only after you practically begged me not to leave".

"That was hardly begging".

"What would you call it then?"

"Um…Voicing my opinions".

"Anyway", I said turning my attention back to Claire. "I gave him my phone number, and he called. How did you and Charlie meet?"

"Our parents are friends, they set us up. It's pretty much the closest thing you can get to an arranged marriage in our culture. It's not a thrilling story".

"But you two are getting married, that must be exciting, anything planned?" It was good to talk about normal things, I very rarely got to.

"I don't really want to get married right away, but I want a summer wedding, but close to autumn, so it cool. We are thinking August. Maybe September next year.

"Sounds good".

All four of us continued talking for about ten minutes. Will seemed to notice everybody's glasses were empty. "Did you want another drink?" Will asked leaning in whispering in my ear. I nod in reply.

"Did you two want another drink?"

"Did you even need to ask", Charlie replied, which Will laughed in response.

"Did you want to help?" Will asked.

"Yeah sure". I answer getting up.

"We'll be back soon".

There was a bar just outside the ballroom. Most people were gathered around talking and drinking. Waiters were walking around with glasses of champagne around the ballroom, but this was where specialty drinks were made. As we walked Will led me through the crowd. There seemed to be more people out here then at their tables. I guess the words open bar meant something here.

Will stopped walking and I almost bumped into him, instead I stopped beside him.

"Will!" An older greying man shouted happily.

"Frank…You know how to throw a party".

"Well I'm only going to get one of these", Frank's eyes traced down to see mine and Will's hands intertwined. "And who is this lovely lady? She can't possibly be here with you".

"This is my girlfriend. Jennifer Jareau".

Girlfriend? That was a bomb shell, I hadn't expected to drop. And the way he said it so casually, like we had been that way for a while, not a newly found relationship, which we were. It's not that it sounded bad, or anything like that, it was I would have liked to have the conversation between us, before we started giving out labels to everyone.

It kind of made me want to run. Were we getting too serious?

**Bum Bum Ba!**

**Cliffhanger?**

**Review please :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews guys you seriously are the best.**

**A special thanks to SSAMolloy7, CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, meika24, SQ-Raducan-215 someonetookMe, NothingIsPermanent, madgirl22, Jen, JMW, lekjl, and GUEST! You guys are AH-Mazing! Literally! :D :D :D**

"Well I got to go make the rounds. It was nice to meet you, Jennifer", Frank said, I smiled warmly, trying to keep my face as normal as possible. I didn't want to show that Will's introduction had sent my head spinning, which it definitely had. Things were so simple five minutes ago, now everything had changed. And all because of one word.

"You too, Frank", we had talked for the last few minutes. It was hard pretending nothing was wrong, but seeing as he had just met me, he would have noticed anything major. I wasn't so sure about Will on the other hand.

Frank headed passed us and we finished making our way to the bar. "Can I get three beers", Will said to the bar tender, the turned to look at me. "What did you want?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and a shudder under the warmth.

"Beer is fine", I said tapping my fingers on the bar.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. Great playing it cool JJ, he noticed within a minute.

"Yeah I'm fine", I said over enthusiastically. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised and a look in his eye said 'lousy liar'.

The bar tender handed over the four glassed beverages. I was saved by the bell, or rather the beer. I picked up two of the glasses, and walked back to the table, Will was closely behind me.

I gave the two drinks in my hands to Charlie and Claire, and took my seat. Will placed the glass in front of me and I picked it up and took a large mouthful. It was refreshing. Claire spiked up a conversation between me, which I was more then happy to be apart of, it got my mind off every thing, and hopefully Will would forget that there was something wrong.

We were engaged in conversation when another couple arrived, filling up the table. The man was obviously known by Will and Charlie, most likely a cop too.

"Evening guys, everybody this is my date Tessa. Tessa this is Charlie, Claire, Will", He said skipping over me. "And I'm sorry darlin' I don't believe we have met".

"I'm JJ, I'm Will's date".

"Well hello JJ, I'm Matt. I'm a detective along with Will and Charlie".

"How did three detectives pull the same night off?" I asked.

"You would think one of you would need to work", Claire added.

All three men laughed, an inside joke no doubt. "Some of the guys are working tonight", Matt started.

"Because they drew the short straw", Will continued.

"Weren't invited, more like it", Charlie said, and all the boys laughed even harder. I turned to Claire and she had the same blank expression on her face that I had on mine.

"Frank only liked a select few", Will pressed on.

"It was hard to get on Frank's good side", Charlie said.

"Took me more then three years to be seen as more then an idiotic rookie", Matt said.

"You were an idiotic rookie", Will joked.

"Still are", Charlie continued.

"Well not all of us could play the detective for a father card", Matt argued. All I could think was how that would have hit a nerve. Will and I hadn't really talked about our families, and I knew he still was still upset about his father's death over a year ago.

"I never played that card, I was a good at my job", Will said almost defensively.

Waiters started bringing around the entrée. Plates of bruschetta filled the table.

"This looks delicious", Claire said changing topics, she could probably tell it was going in a dangerous direction too. I was thankful for the conversation that was just had. It was like a three player tennis game, just watching were the ball went, and waiting for the return. I had almost forgotten what was said before with Frank.

Why was it still bothering me? Why couldn't I just move on? Was it really that hard to fathom that Will and I could be in a serious relationship? We had only known each other for less then two months, and most of that time we were in completely different cities. We called each other about once every night, if we weren't busy with work. We flew too see each other for the past few weekends, and we had certainly been less then distant when we were together. I could see where Will was coming from. On the outside we were in a relationship.

I grabbed for a glass of champagne when a waitress carrying a tray came passed.

"You can be assured the alcohol won't run out, you can save it for later on", Will said quietly to me. The other couples had separated into their own conversations.

"I know".

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but I can tell something is up".

"This isn't really the time to talk about this", I said pointing around.

"Well we'll talk when we get back home".

"Okay", I kind of hoped he would forget about it by time we arrived back at his place though.

After finish the bruschetta, I excused myself from the table and headed to the bathroom.

I was washing my hands when I saw Claire walk in. All the stalls were full so she came and stood next to me. "So how long have you and Will been together?"

"Well we met about two months ago".

"I mean dating. Boyfriend/ Girlfriend sought of thing".

"Well, I would really classify it as that". I resisted the urge to say a half an hour.

"Really?"

"I don't know. I don't really like sharing things. I'm sorry".

"That's fine. But sharing things with strangers is easy".

"I know. But you seem close friends with Will, and I should probably talk to him about it first, before someone else".

"That's understandable. But can I just say you two look really good together".

"Thanks". We headed out the bathroom together. "Wait, didn't you need to go?"

"Its fine, the line was a bit long". I hid my suspicions that she just wanted to talk to me.

…

After a main course crumbed chicken on a bed of mashed potato. A lot of people got up and dance. A moderately slow song was playing and Charlie and Claire got up to dance. Will watched them as they walked up to the dance floor.

"Well are you going to ask me to dance?" I asked. I decided to just drop all my fears for the rest of the party. I wanted to have fun. I wanted Will to have fun, and the thoughts running a muck in my head were not going to spoil the evening.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to", I said smiling. Will took my hand and led me to the dance floor where we fell in step with everyone else.

Will could definitely lead, and I didn't have to think about which foot was left and which was right, or which one needed to move back first while I danced with him. As he spun me around I couldn't help but smile, and feel like we were completely alone on the dance floor. I was truly happy in thins moment.

The song changed to an even slower song. And Will pulled me in closer, I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and we just swayed to the music.

…

Before dessert was served, toasts were given. This was (not to be rude or anything) the boring part. I didn't know Frank McAllister, but some of the stories in the speeches given made him seemed like a very hilarious man, who was extremely good at his job.

The night ended with about an hour more of dancing, and drinking…done by everyone. A lot of people were upset to leave, so was I. I hadn't had a night out like this…ever. It made me feel so rich and extravagant. I met some great new people, although I probably wasn't going to see them again anytime soon, they were really welcoming. I was happy I had the weekend off from work. And I was glad it had worked out that I was down here for this weekend.

**So please tell me what you thought! **

**A conversation between the two, will ensue next chapter :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all for the reviews...You are all seriously the best people in the world!**

The car ride back was close to silent. Will had stopped drinking halfway through the night and was fine to drive. We arrived back to Will's place, and after he unlocked the door, we both walked upstairs. After walking into the bedroom, I picked up my bag from the other side of the bed, and went to head back down stairs, ready for sleep. Will stood in the doorway blocking my escape route.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Down stairs", and by that I meant the couch.

"Why? I thought _we _decided you'd be sleeping up here". Vague memories of the morning's conversation flooded through my mind. I did agree to it.

"Oh right", I said not letting go of my bag.

"JJ, did I say something wrong? You've been acting like this a lot tonight". There was no getting out of it, the conversation was here, and I knew it would be. But that didn't mean I hadn't hoped he would forget.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that".

"Don't be sorry; just tell me what's wrong".

"I wasn't expecting this?" I said taking a seat on the edge of the bed, and letting my bag fall to the floor.

"Expecting what?"

"This. Us." I waved my hand in both our direction.

"Still a little confused here JJ".

"When you introduced me to Frank". I paused waiting for Will to reply but he looked confused, like he didn't know what I was talking about, so I continued. "You said Girlfriend, not Date".

"It that what this is about? A term of endearment?"

"I wasn't expecting it"

"Was it wrong?"

"I would have liked to discuss it between us, before you went and told the world", I said with a little more attitude then I was expecting.

"Well do you want to discuss it?" He didn't seem rattled by my tone.

"Why did you say Girlfriend?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell Frank that you meant more to me then someone like Tessa"

"What does that mean?"

"Last week Matt was dating a girl named Sarah, the week before that it was Abby, the week before-"

"I get it", I said interrupting, not needing him to go on.

"You're better then some floozy to date, then dump the next week".

"Thank you", I say skeptically.

"And I want my friends to know that. To know you aren't just some weekend hook-up".

"You shouldn't care what your friends think", probably a bit hypocritical coming from me, I hadn't even told my friends about Will.

"I don't. But what would you call what we are?"

"I don't know…I guess long distance dating?"

"I would agree, but-", he said taking a long pause.

"But?" I said edging him to continue.

"But to me _dating_ is playing the field, seeing other people. And I don't want to see other people".

"Well I don't either", Will began walking over to the foot of the bed, where I was sitting. He took a seat about a foot away from me, giving me my room.

"Look JJ, I like you a lot. And I know you like me too, otherwise you wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't have freaked out so much when I called you my Girlfriend", I tried to object but it was true, there was no use hiding it. "And I don't want to pressure you or anything, and it's completely up to you, but would it be so horrible if we were in a relationship?" He took my hand in his, and just stared intently at me.

I didn't know what to say. I had no reasons against it, but fear was pulling me a way. But the fear of what? The fear of depending on someone? The fear of things getting too serious? It feeling too real? Of losing him? Or the fear that I would fall and not get caught? It was all these things. I didn't want to hurt him by saying no, but was it was worth the risk of me getting hurt by saying yes?

Why did I have to feel this way? Why couldn't things just be simple? Why did I have to feel trapped from everything in my personal life? Was this why I threw myself into my work? To deal with other peoples lives rather then my own? I hated getting hurt. I had been hurt a lot, by many different people, and I couldn't stand if Will became one of them. It would be easier if we stayed how we were, but I knew we couldn't do that. We had come along way since our first meeting around two months ago. Maybe it was time to take the next step in our relationship.

I leaned in and closed the distance between us before placing my lips on his. After a quick peck I pull away. "Okay", I say trying to hide all the timidness in my voice.

"Are you sure?" Will asked sweetly.

"How much really will be different?" I asked not sure of the answer myself.

"I guess we wait and see".

Will scooted closer, making the foot gap between us virtually disappear. We started to kiss, with a lot more passion then the peck we had just shared. It was our first kiss as what ever new status we had just reached. Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Couple? In a Relationship? In a Committed Relationship? In a Long Distance Relationship? All of the above?

I was happy. A little scared (a lot scared), a bit nervous, and quite excited, but overall happy. I wasn't looking forward to the talk we had just had but all's well that ends well.

**Tell me what you thought. Realistic? True to characters?**

**Please Review :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews you are all so absolutely fantastic!**

**Just to be clear...it's been two months since 'Jones' right now in the story, just for those who have lost track of time. I got a lot of ideas about timeline and stuff. and some ideas about story plots (just hope no one else does them because I know there are some other stories following the same time gap...so thank you all for staying with mine :D) **

**the pregnancy won't be mentioned in this story...because I plan to finish it at 'In Heat' cause well you know the year will be over and their relationship won't be a secret any more... hence the title. but depending on how fresh I feel coming up with ideas and if you guys want it, I had thought about creating a second story continuing on. **

**But there's still a long way to go before that... **

We had darken out the room, so we were not to be awaken by the morning sun, but even that didn't stop an early morning. It had been late when we arrived back to Will's place, and we had talked for over an hour before finally heading to bed. Needing sleep was normal for the both of us, but when we finally have a day to catch up on the much needed shut eye, there had to be something to wake us up from our slumber. A loud blaring noise came from the side of the bed, being half asleep and realising it was an alarm clock, I reached my arm out to hit snooze.

Unfortunately I was on the right side of the bed and the alarm was on the left, and Will was caught in the middle. If the loud beeping of the alarm hadn't woken him up, a quick accidental slap to the face would. With a grunt of pain, Will reached up to turn the alarm off.

"Is this what I have to look forward to now we are in a relationship? Domestic Violence?" He said half sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Oh God Will, I'm so sorry". I said sitting up to the same level as he was.

"I don't know if I can forgive you", I leant on my side, and looked at him like 'are you kidding me?' "I'll forgive you if you kiss it better", he said twisting his head towards me. It was such a little kid thing to say, but with his accent it was nothing short of cute. I leant over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You call that a kiss?"

"That's all you deserve".

"You hit me".

"By accident. You forgot to turn the alarm off"

"By accident".

"You could have turned it off yesterday, like when it woke you up".

"Okay Okay. How about we call it even?" I pretended to contemplate what he just said.

"I guess that an agreeable compromise. But you got a kiss for being hit lightly on the face. What do I get for getting woken up?"

"That wasn't lightly; you could do some serious damage with training. And I got woken up to".

"Yeah but that was your fault".

"Okay, how about you give me a proper kiss, I go down and cook us up some breakfast, and then we eat it in bed. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect". I answer, shuffling closer to him. He leans in pushing me down onto his side of the bed, the pillow supporting my head.

"I'm glad you think so". I was basically trapped between his arms as the rested on the outside of my frame. I lifted one hand up behind his neck and pulled him down closer to me.

We heavily kissed for five or so minutes, before I pulled away. "I believe you said something about breakfast?"

"But we were having fun".

"We made a deal".

"You are pushy", he said rolling over, to stand.

"I know. Do you want some help though?" I said sitting up.

"No, there's no point us both getting up", he said and kissed me on the lips quickly before turning and leaving the room. I lied back down, relaxing still being a bit tired from the unexpected early morning wake up.

I started to hear my phone ring from the inside of my bag, not knowing who it could be I lunged forward for the ground on the other side of the bed. I open the front pocket and get my phone out. Flipping it open I put it to my ear, and don't wait for pleasantries to be exchanged.

"Derek, its 7:30 on a Sunday morning, why are you calling so early?"

"Where are you?"

"Huh? I'm at home why?"

"It's half past nine. You are not at home". Damn time zones, how could I be so stupid as to forget about those?

"Is there a reason you are calling?"

"Just wanted to know if you knew what was happening with work".

"If you are talking about Hotch getting suspended I already know, he told me before I left…work on Friday." I said quickly covering up any more hints that I wasn't at home.

"Do you know about Gideon?"

"What about Gideon?" I asked curiously.

"He's taking time off as well. He decided that he needed a break, said he should have taken one after Sarah died, instead of getting straight back to work".

"And I'm sure he feels bad about Hotch getting suspended over his decision".

"JJ did you want Coffee or Juice?" Will shouted from down stairs. I instinctively covered the speaker on the phone. "Don't worry I know the answer", he shouted up to me again.

"So without Hotch or Gideon what are we going to do?" I asked hoping he hadn't heard Will, or if he did didn't recognise the voice.

"That's why I was calling. We could work cases without a unit chief, or just do desk work for the next two weeks".

"I guess a holiday is out of the question".

"Strauss doesn't want the whole team out, I was all for that idea".

"I guess we'll just work as normal until Hotch and Gideon are back".

"Okay, I'll tell Emily and Reid. I'll see you tomorrow". I had almost forgotten that I had to head back later tonight. The weekend had gone so fast.

"Yep see you tomorrow".

"Oh and JJ, _enjoy_ the rest of your day", he put a little too much emphasis on that not to have his suspicions, but if he did know he didn't let on that he did.

"Bye", I said pushing him off the phone.

"Who was that?" Will asked holding two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Morgan. He was informing me about work and the team".

"What's up with your team?" he said handing me my mug.

"Hotch got suspended for two weeks, and Gideon's taking a two week break".

"Does that mean you get some time off?"

"Sadly no, got to be in bright and early tomorrow morning".

"Oh damn Cher, I forgot you had to leave tonight".

"Same".

"I'll be back up soon, I got to bring the food up".

**Hope you enjoyed...  
Probably not my best chapter...  
But please review and tell me what you think...  
brighten my day...cause I'm kind of hungry, and can't eat cause it's bed time :(**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome to all new followers...Hope you're enjoying the story. actually I hope you are all enjoying the story :D**

**Thanks for the reviews...(i know i say this a lot) But you guys ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST EVER!**

I had the latest flight back to D.C. We had wasted most of the day doing not much, just like yesterday. Except for this time, instead of going to a fancy retirement party at the end of the day I had to catch a plane back to reality. A reality filled with blood, gore, office work, and bureaucratic politics, which were sometimes one in the same.

We arrived at the airport about 45 minutes before the plane was meant to depart, needing time to check-in. The check-in line was a lot shorter then I was expecting, which shouldn't have come as such a big surprise. It was a 9 o'clock flight, and it wasn't a holiday weekend or anything. We stopped at a little coffee shop close to the rows of boarding gates that lined the outside of the airport. I decided to just get decaf, knowing by time I got back home it would be extremely late, and I would go to sleep as soon as I got back in my room.

I grabbed a table at the front of the café, as the back tables were dark and chairs were on top. Will ordered as I took the seat knowing what I wanted. Within a minute Will was sitting next to me.

"Said she'd bring it out", he said referring to the barista behind the counter who was using the cappuccino machine.

"Good. So what flavour muffin did we get?"

"_We_? I don't know what flavour you got, but I got a choc chip one", I looked at Will opening my mouth slightly in a mock shock.

"Oh really?"

"I guess you can have half of mine"

"Good thing I like choc chip".

"It's a good thing I like you", I smiled and grabbed his hand resting it on the table.

"You're not too bad yourself".

"Glad I can meet your specifications", Will said as the barista brought the two cups over and a plate with the muffin. "Thank you".

"Thanks" I said as she placed the beverages down in front of us. She must have known (or Will told her) we were sharing the muffin, as there were two forks with the plate.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your night", she said before leaving the table.

"That's going to be difficult", Will said once the woman was out of ear shot.

"We still have a half an hour".

"Until you have to fly the 950 miles back home".

"How about we don't think about that?" rubbing his hand. I stab the muffin breaking half into littler pieces. Taking a piece on my fork, I put it towards my mouth. "Good choice", I said swallowing the piece.

"Well I am a really great boyfriend".

"I wouldn't know", I said jokingly.

"You're missing out", he said continuing the joke.

"Whoever you are dating, she must be pretty fortunate".

"Nah, I'm the lucky one". I smile happily while I continue stabbing at the muffin pieces. Will truly was one of the best men I had ever met.

…

We headed to the gate about five or so minutes before boarding. "I wish you didn't have to leave already", Will said as we came to a stop.

"Tell me about it, I feel like I only just got here", I stated as Will placed my bag on the ground. Will pulled me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulders. I took in his scent, in the hopes of not forgetting the small details about him, like how his hair parted, or the shade of blue of his eyes. These were the little things that made Will…Will, well to me anyway. Sure he was more then that, but I could always picture him as a whole, but some things were always missing when I did.

"You did just get here", Will said lifting my chin up with his left thumb. His hands were soft, not rough and calloused like some other men's hands. We looked longingly into each others eyes; I didn't want this moment to end. "But hey, at least I got to see you". After smiling widely for a bit, we started to kiss, heavier then I would in public. I was surprise someone didn't call out 'get a room'.

"So do you think you can come up next weekend?" I asked still holding onto him with my arms around his neck after we stopped kissing.

"Don't think I can Cher", I pulled a face to show my disapproval. "I can't have every weekend off… No matter how much I would like it".

"I know. It's just I know I'll more then likely have the weekend off, we probably won't get that many cases within in the next two weeks. It's going to be weird having a weekend off and nothing to do".

"Well take it for granted"

"Wish you could be there though", I said glumly.

"Don't think I want to sit behind a desk waiting for the phone to ring, more then I would want to be there with you".

"Well what if you didn't get a case? Would there be much of a reason for me to come down again?"

"I don't know? I would definitely like that though".

"Maybe we'll talk about it later", I said closing the short distance between or faces for a short kiss.

"Call me when you land?" Will asked when our lips separated.

"Absolutely".

"Good", he said kissing me again. "Why did the weekend have to end?" It was more of a rhetorical question, rather then one that needed an answer.

"Because Monday hates us".

"Monday hates everybody".

"That's because everybody hates Mondays. It's a mutual feeling".

"The flight for Washington D.C is ready for boarding, all passengers please make your way to the gate for boarding", the overhead speaker sounded, and I groaned, knowing the weekend was up.

"I'm really starting to hate overhead speakers", I grumbled picking up my bag.

Will followed me over to the boarding gate. I fetched out my ticket ready to hand it to the woman guarding the gate. "Don't forget call me when you get back", Will said moving slowly out of the line.

"I will", I said kissing him quickly on the lips, before I had to give my ticket. "Bye".

"See you soon", it was more of a promise that a goodbye.

A few steps into the boarding gate, it turn back, to get one last look at Will before leaving. Happily he was still waiting there, obviously not moving away until I disappeared around the corner. I moved my hand to my centre and waved a quick final goodbye, which he followed. Almost getting run over by other travellers wanting to get to their seat, I had to turn the corner, and my last glimpse of Will was gone.

**So I don't know how long it will be until Will and JJ are back together, if you guys have any thoughts on this...please tell me. It may be one or two chapters...maybe more (Maybe not...like I said I don't know. I'll see how it plays out)**

**Please Review :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all who are reviewing (you make me so happy).**

**Also didn't think I would be able to write today cause it was Australia Day (But stupid friends being indecisive and cancelling plans, meaning I got time to write).**

**Hope you enjoy- Warning only a little JJ/Will**

I got into the bureau at a bit after nine, which was late for me. But I was unsurprisingly still the first person on the team to arrive at work. Without Hotch or Gideon being in their offices the BAU had an eerie feel to it. Not even bothering to go into my office, I go to the kitchen to get a much needed coffee. I was sure I had bags under my eyes, and every other indicator that I was running on a lack of sleep.

I let the deep aroma of coffee, fill the air around me, giving me a small pick me up before taking my first sip. This was certainly not my first coffee of the day, and it would not be my last. I was jet lagged. Was it possible to be jet lagged from a two hour flight? My plane had gotten back at about 1am, and then it took another half an hour to get a taxi and get home. I tried sleeping on the plane, but the person in front of me had reclined fully back and there was no possible way to get comfortable. Then when I finally got home, I called Will and we talked for almost an hour, until he realized how late it was for me, and told me to go to bed.

I unfortunately forgot that work started early, but my alarm went off even earlier. The comfort of my bed and the warmth of the sheets called out to me not to leave, I would have obliged if I didn't think the rest of the team would find it strange that I came in late.

I heard the glass doors open behind me, and I turned around to see who had just come in. Walking through the doors Emily greeted me before heading over to her desk in the middle of the bullpen. Picking up my bag in my free hand I follow her over.

"Wish we didn't have to be here", Emily said as she placed her bag under her desk.

"Preaching to the choir", I replied.

"But why would Strauss want us to be anything less the efficient", she seemed to tense up a bit with the mentioning of Strauss.

"If she wanted that she shouldn't have suspended our leader".

"Well I'm sure in her mind she had her reasons". That woman's mind was complete and utter wasteland to me. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, even though it was usually bad. She was too serious, but I guess that came with the job. And it was either her way or the highway, she wasn't very open-minded.

"Do you know something?"

"What? No?" I didn't have to be a profiler to tell she wasn't saying everything. "I just mean, who knows how her brain works".

"Uh huh".

"So how was your weekend?" She asked switching subjects rather quickly.

"You know. Same old".

"Really? You seemed eager to get out of here on Friday".

"Wasn't everybody? I mean after a case like that, don't you just want to leave and get a way for a while?"

"Definitely, I was just hoping you had some goss to get me through the day".

"Sorry, my life's is not one for tabloids".

"Tell me about it, the most exciting thing I did this weekend was have Chinese and watch re-runs".

"Thrilling stuff", we both laugh knowing how relatable it was. That was my life on weekends three months ago.

"Morning Derek", Emily said and I turned around to see him walking up to his desk.

"Hello Ladies".

The three of us conversed for a couple of minutes, mostly all complaining that the next two weeks could have been used as a well deserved holiday. I started to hear heels clicking on the upper level. Strauss had come out her office. This was going to be good.

"Emily, can I see you in my office please", she asked looking down on all of us.

"Uh, sure ma'am".

"Don't you two have work you could be doing?" she said to Derek and me.

Emily quickly followed her up to her office, thankfully getting Strauss out of eye sight. "So where were you this weekend?" Derek asked, and I remembered the phone call he made early yesterday.

"I told you I was at home", it was going to be a lot harder lying now that I was standing right in front of him, and didn't have the protection of the phone.

"7:30?" I didn't know if he would bring this up, but I had been thinking of a believable excuse.

"Yeah, well my apartment building had a black out while I was a sleep. So when I woke up I didn't realise the time was wrong", hopefully that was enough to get him off my back about it.

"Well _Okay _then". He seemed like he believed it, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Guess it's time to start working", I said looking down at my watch, hoping for excuse to leave this conversation.

I pick up my bag off of Emily's desk and start to head up to my office. On the way there I see the last of the team walking in, a bit late. But I guess I didn't really matter, I wasn't like we had anything to do.

"Morning Spence", I said walking up the stairs.

"Good Morning JJ", he said to my back.

I unlocked my office door not expecting to see anything different, and there wasn't, but the piles seemed to be bigger and my desk seemed messier then I left it. How could that be? I walked over to my desk and took an all too familiar seat. I turn on my computer and pick one of the files off of the top of the piles behind me, and get down to work.

…

A few hours later, I was only a few files into my work. They seemed to be taking longer then normal; I decide to take a deserved break.

'_Free to talk?'_

Hitting send, I lean back in my chair waiting for a reply. Within a minute my phone was vibrating. But it wasn't a message.

"Hey", I said answering the phone.

"Morning".

"Nope afternoon", I said looking up at the clock, and seeing it was just past midday.

"Just. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm bored".

"And you want some entertainment?"

"Would love some".

"Well I'll try not to disappoint, but nothing really interesting has happened in the last eight hours".

"That's fine by me".

"Are you having fun at work?"

"I tell you I'm bored, and you think work is fun?"

"Was just asking. So no case?"

"Nope just paperwork. But after that's done I get to do more paperwork. To say I'm looking forward to the next two weeks would be a lie".

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. And if you get bored again, call me".

"So I'll be calling you a lot then".

"Wouldn't have it any other way".

"So are you working on anything?" I asked.

"We got called to a crime scene earlier this morning, but all leads are being followed up, and were waiting for the autopsy results before defining it as a homicide".

"Well I guess you have work you have to do", I said sadly.

"Not yet, and like you, I can take a break".

"Good, but you can kick me off the phone, if you need to get back to work".

"Back at ya". I looked out the window to the bullpen for a second and saw the team looking up at my office, I started to feel self conscious, afraid they were talking about me. I must have gone silent for a little longer then I believed because the next thing I heard was Will calling me. "JJ? You still there?"

"What? Yeah. Sorry I just zoned out for a second".

"Okay, something interesting happening there?"

"Nothing worth talking about".

"Can you hold on for a second?" Not waiting for a reply I start hearing some muffled noises on the other end of the phone. After a minute Will comes back on the phone. "Sorry JJ, I just got the autopsy report back, guess I have to do some work now".

"Yep guess my break is over too then".

"I'll call you later tonight".

"I look forward to your call".

…

I head down to the bullpen needing to give some case files to the rest of the team. It was strange being the only one in an office. At least when Hotch and Gideon were working it didn't feel so weird.

"Can you guys do your thing, with these ones?" I said placing the files on their desks.

"Sure thing", Emily said. She didn't seem unnerved by her conversation with Strauss, must not have been bad, probably something about pay, or something administrative like that.

"Who were you talking to?" Derek asked. So they had been looking at me.

"Just a detective. He gave me his case file a few months ago and was just checking in", it wasn't a lie. Sure I hated when I lied to them, but it was necessary to me at this point in time.

**Hope you all enjoyed. **

**And please hit up the reviews :D I'll love you forever!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Guys! thank you for the reviews :D especially... SSAMolloy7, CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, meika24, TheMysteriousGeek2345, TinaraXx, NothingIsPermanent, Jen, JMW, Doc. Blu xx, madgirl22, SQ-Raducan-215, quesis4jesus, lexjl, and of course Guest (Who ever you are :D) You guys are literally Ah-Mazing! and thank you all for everything you said! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

**Also tomorrow is start my educational stuff again (both Yay! and Nay!) but its only 9 hours a week...but the chances of me posting chapters from now on on a Monday are very slim...because I like to do my writing at night, and my Monday night course falls right into that. I'm going to try and make sure the course doesn't effect the story.**

**Also this chapter is set 2 weeks after the last chapter, but you'll find that out with in the first sentence...Happy reading! **

Will and I had been in a relationship for 2 weeks now, and I had seen him a total of one day. Both weekends since my last visit had been filled with him needing to work. I was meant to go down on Friday, but he had called to tell me that his precinct had just received a high profile case, and it was going to take all the detectives. I was kind of glad it wasn't just me cancelling our weekends for work, it made me feel like we had equal ground in our relationship, which was a plus seeing how new it was.

Emily, Derek, Spencer and I hadn't been on a case in that entire time either, so work had began to drag on, especially seeing as we were under Strauss' thumb. She checked on us three or four times a day, like we didn't know how to do our job, or we were a rowdy bunch of fourth graders who had a relief teacher and got up to scandalous things when the teachers back was turned. A couple of cases had past my desk in the last week, but neither seemed that urgent, and I thought they could wait until Hotch and Gideon were back.

It was 8:20 on Monday morning, and I was in my office getting ready to brief the team on a new case. It was going to be good getting back to normal, and have everything that happened in the past few weeks behind us.

I pick up the files and my phone, and head out my office to go to the round room to prepare. I call Derek first, to tell him we got a case and to be in in a half hour. I then call Emily but get voicemail. Hitting redial I try again, still no luck. Giving up I decide to call back in a few minutes. I then try to call Spencer. As I'm walking to the conference room, I start to hear a familiar ringing coming from Gideon's office. I head over there to see if the two men were in there, hopefully saving time, by killing two birds with one stone.

I get to the door, which was wide open and see that Spencer was sleeping looking rather uncomfortable. It tried to get his attention from where I was standing, but seeing as my phone call hadn't waken him, this was a futile attempt. I walk into the office, trying to wake him up better then my last attempt. I was curious to know why he was sleeping in Gideon's office.

"Reid?" I called out standing a few feet away from the chair. He started to stir; maybe he had already started to wake from the phone call, and my last attempt. He began to sit up in the chair. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked at his watch, possibly surprised that it was morning. "Gideon didn't answer his phone. I called him twice".

"Have you been here all night?" I questioned not going to be surprised by his answer.

"We were supposed to play chess".

"Here?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. He hasn't been back to his apartment since…" I nodded along with him, understanding exactly what he was saying. I wouldn't have ever gone back to my apartment if that happen. I would never get the blood stained walls out of my head, and every where I turned would be a painful reminder of what happened.

"Right. I need to brief the team, so…"

"Is Hotch here?"

"He's not due for a half hour", I said looking down at my watch. "Go get yourself a coffee, you'll need it".

…

I called Emily and Gideon trying to get a hold of them. For some reason they weren't picking up, so I left a voice mail for each of them informing them about the briefing. I didn't worry about calling Hotch, because I knew as soon as his suspension was over, he would be right back in the BAU and ready to work. There was no stopping him.

After about 25 minutes, and finally being ready to brief the team, only Spencer was in the room with me. Fortunately I started to hear footsteps coming up behind me, and I turn to see who had finally graced us with their presence. Holding a mug in his hand Derek walked in and surveillanced the room. "What? No Hotch, Now no Gideon?"

"No, not yet", Half an hour ago I was optimistic they would show up, now my doubts were forming.

"You know, these guys have been out for two weeks, you'd think the least they could do is be on time", Derek said taking his seat.

"Yeah cause you're never later", Spencer said looking up from his file. I looked up a Derek, giving him a look that said 'He's right'.

"So where's Prentiss?" He said switching conversations after realising Reid and I had the same stance.

"Her phone keeps going straight to voicemail".

'Well, this room just keeps getting smaller and smaller, doesn't it?" Derek said, and I realised he was right. For the past two weeks there had been four of us, now there was only three? And I was back to being the only girl (except for Penelope) in the team. Why wasn't Emily answering her phone?

"Should we wait 15 minutes?" Reid asked, and I knew I wasn't necessary to wait, if they were going to be here for briefing, they would all ready be here.

"We can just brief them on the plane". I started briefing Derek and Spencer, knowing we should be down in Milwaukee as soon as possible.

…

Derek, Spencer, and I took one of the booths on the plane. Derek and Spencer were still going over the case files. I had had enough of looking at those pictures for a while, and I was already all too familiar with the case. And as an added bonus for the sick case, I had just found out that Emily was quitting the FBI and Hotch was requesting a transfer. And the cherry on top of it all was now we had Strauss as a stand in unit chief. Could this day get any worse? Probably…

"You know from this angle she almost looks human", but I knew my eyes were most likely deceiving me.

Spence turned to look at what I was looking at and lightly laugh then turned back to the file in his hands. "Has anyone talked to Emily yet?"

"She was gone before I heard the news", I answered. I still was shocked that she was quitting.

"Now we're down two agents, and Gideon's MIA".

"Has this Strauss ever even been out of the…" Both Derek and I give him looks to be quiet seeing her walk over to us. It was obvious by the way he talked he was lucky enough not have had to deal with her directly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it's protocol to brief everyone before we arrive at the crime scene?" Strauss said coming up to us.

"Yes ma'am", I answered. If she wasn't there, or if she wasn't directly looking at us, I would have shot Derek a 'are you serious?' look.

…

At 12 o'clock Strauss sent us back to the hotel…she was obviously tired, and didn't want us all to continue working if she wasn't there. I was more then happy to stay working but we all knew better then to argue with her, especially now the Hotch and Emily were on the case. We all rode back to the hotel together, taking two cars. Hotch, Emily and Derek in one car, and Strauss, Spencer and I were in the other.

It had been a long day, and taking orders from someone with a lack of field experience had made it even longer. Needing a pick me up from a long day I call Will. Hopefully he was still awake, seeing as it was past midnight over in New Orleans too.

"You're calling late", Will said answering the phone.

"We're in Milwaukee…but you weren't in bed were you?"

"I was about to go to bed, but I can talk".

"Good, cause I need to hear something good before my night ends".

"Your case _that _bad?"

"Not so much the case, but who I'm working with".

"I thought you said your team were all going to be back together today".

"Funny story. Emily quit, and Hotch is transferring and Gideon is God knows where, and now we have to work with Strauss who hasn't worked in the field before", I said the last half in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Strauss' room is right next to mine. And making her madder won't be a good thing".

"Who is this Strauss woman?"

"She's our infuriating section chief".

"And why don't you like her?"

"Where to start? I'll start with today… She's criticizing the local detectives, she doesn't take criticism well, and she takes credit for ideas that she didn't come up with…and she has no idea what's she doing".

"Fire her".

"I can't. She's the boss"

"That's always the case".

"So how is your case going?" I asked, not wanting to talk about Strauss anymore, and I was still a little scared she could hear me, even though I was whispering.

"Not so well, we run out of leads, and we have to wait a while for some test results to come in. I'm sorry I had to work the weekend".

"You have already apologized enough. It's not your fault; it won't be the last time that our work will get in the way of our plans. Remember a month ago it was me cancelling, and I gave you a lot less notice then you did".

"That was different".

"How?"

"Well your case was a personal one, and now we are in a real relationship. It'll be nice to see my girlfriend more then once a month".

"We'll try to make sure we do. But how about this weekend, you fly up to D.C., or I fly down there…it doesn't matter where we are."

"Do you think you'll get the weekend off, you guys only just started taking cases again?"

"I have no idea what's happening with the team right now. If a case comes through me, and it's not urgent, I can hold the team off from taking it until after the weekend. They are usually grateful for that".

"You can do that?"

"If need be. Do you think you'll have a case?"

"To early to tell. But I think it's a wonderful idea. I really want to see you".

"Same".

"I think it's only fair if I come up and see you though".

"Why's that?"

'You were here last time, so flight and money wise. It's my turn to come to you".

"But that means I have to clean up the apartment", I said almost whining.

"You know I don't care what state your place is in".

"Yeah but I do. But hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Great guessing", I said sarcastically. "Both my fridge and cupboards are full".

"What?! You mean we don't have to go shopping this time?"

"Well not going away for the last couple of weeks showed me I needed to eat something, and two week old Chinese wasn't looking so good".

"Surprising".

"So if we both aren't working, you'll come up here?"

"Yes, but you better have milk this time".

"I had milk last time".

"That wasn't past its expiry date?"

"I'll get fresh milk. Anything else I can get for you?"

"I'll send over a list".

"I look forward to that".

We both simultaneously let out a yawn.

"Time for bed", Will said

"We both have to be up early tomorrow".

"What else is new?"

"Well goodnight, I guess. Thanks for answering".

"Anytime. I miss you".

"I miss you too".

We disconnected and I got ready for bed, knowing I had to be up in five hours. I was so happy, there was a good chance that I would actually get to see Will for the next weekend. I would say a 60% chance. Which were good odds for our line of work. And to top it off that was the first time Will had said he missed me. And it was the first time I had told him I was missing him too. And it was the truth. I was missing him a lot. The past two weeks of my life had been extremely boring. I had been working a 9-5 job and had nothing to come home to except for the TV, and some microwave dinner. The only good thing about the nights was talking to Will for a bit. I just hoped neither of us was going to get a case that took us away from our weekend plans. Fingers crossed.

**Please tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Other? Was it realistic?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you all so much to all have reviewed, followed, favourited...you are all super dooper amazing, fantastic (and all the GOOD descriptive words out there). Hope you are still enjoying the story!**

The past two days had been filled with a mountain of paperwork, and we all still had a pile the size of Everest to go. No matter how many manila folders I seemed to get through, there always felt like there was more on the pile. We had all come to the same theory that Strauss wanted us buried under a ton of papers before we had another case, just to make sure she hadn't made the wrong decision about the team. It was half past one and my stomach started to make horrible sounds I would have like to admit weren't me, but being alone in my office made it hard to put the blame on anyone else. I realised I had skipped lunch, and not to mention breakfast too. Not wanting to hear that sound again anytime soon, I left my office to find out what the rest of the team had planned for lunch.

"JJ, make the paperwork end", Emily begged as she saw me walk up to her desk.

"I wish I could, Em. But my piles' just as big".

"One day we'll live in a world where paperwork doesn't exist".

"Keep dreaming"

"I will. So what brings you to our neck of the woods? Have we got a case?" She asked eagerly.

"Ah no. Just seeing what you are doing for lunch".

"It's way too early for lunch".

"It's 1:30. How late do you normally eat?"

"It's 1:30? Well at least we can't complain about how slow the day is going".

"So you're not hungry?"

"I can eat. What do you feel like?" She asked. Why did people want me to make the decisions? I wasn't good at deciding over small things, like where to go for lunch, or even what I wanted for lunch.

"The place we went yesterday was good, but I'm fine with whatever".

"The sandwich cart down on second?"

"I'm not fussed; I just need something to eat".

"Do you guys want lunch?" Emily said asking the guys.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"Same place as yesterday".

"Can I get a tuna and mayo again?" Spence asked.

"I'll get the chicken fillet again…that was one of the best things I have eaten that has come from inside this building", Derek said grabbing his wallet. His sandwich had looked good, well from what I saw of it.

Still trying to decide on what I wanted, I unlike the boys didn't want the same thing two days in a row, my phone started to ring in my pocket. "Sorry", I said reaching to my side pant pocket. I saw it was Will, and not wanting to miss it I answer his call. "Hi, can you hold on for a minute?" I tried sounding as professional as possible so it didn't sound like a personal call to the team, but didn't want Will to think I didn't know it was him. "Are you able to get it by yourself?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah sure. Should you take that?"

"It's probably some detective, I'm sure it doesn't matter".

"A detective that isn't important?" She said sounding a bit sceptical. "Okay, so what are you having?" Crap I still hadn't decided.

"Ah…just get me the same as Derek".

"Really? It was kind of big", Derek said.

"I'll have half for dinner. I'll just get you the money; I'll be back in a minute", I said turning away.

"JJ", Emily called and I turned back around.

"Don't worry about it, I got it".

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine".

"Thanks".

"Just take the call. And if it's a case…don't hesitate to take it", I laughed, thinking she was joking, but then realised she wasn't. They must have really hated paperwork. Well it was basically all we had down for the past three weeks.

I get back to my office before I answer the phone again. "Will? You there?" I said shutting the office door.

"I don't matter?" Will asked, referring to an earlier part of my conversation with Emily.

"I didn't think you could hear me".

"So I don't matter?"

"Not compared to lunch".

"I see where I stand. Food, Work, Boyfriend".

"Not at all. I haven't eaten since last night, so yes food won out".

"You haven't eaten since dinner? That's not good JJ".

"I forgot to eat. We've had a lot of work to do".

"Not a real good excuse there Jay".

"I'll be eating soon".

"That's good I guess".

"So what did I do to deserve a call from a hot shot detective?"

"You were born".

"You're funny", I said taking the seat behind my desk.

"No, I called to tell you something".

"Okay".

"So do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Why do I think I'm not going to like the bad news?"

"You probably won't".

"That makes me feel so much better. So what's the bad news?"

"I can't come up on Friday".

"Seriously? Why?"

"The Captain ain't letting us leave until the case is solved".

"But it's your weekend off".

"That's why I can come up Saturday morning instead".

"You're cruel".

"Why?"

"You made me think you couldn't come up".

"I'm sorry Cher".

"At least by then I'll be 90% sure we won't have a case".

"See everything works out eventually".

"I'm glad you think so. Have you looked at flights yet?"

"Not really. When do you want me there?"

"As early as you possibly can, but still late enough to let me have a sleep in", I heard a knock on the door, and I waved Emily through. "Wait a second".

"You're still on the phone? Does that mean we have a case?" How was I supposed to explain this? I have to think quickly.

"No we don't. It's not the same call". Was that a believable lie? I hated lying so much.

"Damn. Here's your sandwich, I got you an OJ too".

"Thanks…How much do I owe you?"

"I told you I got it".

"I'll buy tomorrow".

"Deal…Well I'll let you get back to whoever you're talking to?"

"Thanks". I waited until she had left the office, to begin talking again.

"I'm back".

"So I just checked the website. And the earliest flight leaves here at 6:30. Do you think a 10:30 sleep in is good?"

"Sounds great".

"So should I book the ticket?"

I take a minute to decide. Of course I wanted him to book the tickets, but what if by some change of fate, one or both of us have to work. "This is why I hate our jobs, sometimes".

"Why?"

"It makes it hard to make plans that are set in stone".

"Well that something we have to deal with. If it wasn't for our jobs, we wouldn't have met".

"I know. But that doesn't make it any less frustrating".

"So book or don't book?"

"Book", I finally decided on. Will went silent, but I could hear mouse clicks through the phone. Thinking it could be a while, I open the sandwich that Emily had just brought in. The sandwich was cut in half, making it easier to attempt to eat. But only having one hand free, I have to pick at it instead.

"Done", Will said as I had a mouthful of bread. "JJ?" Will asks as I wasn't able to reply.

"Yeah sorry", I said clearing my mouth of food.

"So I'll be in at 10:30 Saturday morning".

"I look forward to picking you up".

"You sure that won't get in the way of you sleep in?" He said mocking me.

"I'll survive".

"So you got any plans for the weekend?"

"I don't know…stuff".

"Stuff? Tell me more about this 'Stuff'", I roll my eyes knowing he knew I wouldn't have anything planned. "I saw that", Will said.

"No you didn't", but by saying that I confirmed to him that he was right".

"Told you. Sadly I have to bid you goodbye. Work comes a calling. Or really the Captain is looking around pissed."

"Cant have him getting mad, and taking your weekend".

"We certainly can not. So I'll see you Saturday".

"Can't wait".

**Weekend soon...like next chapterish. Hope you liked. **

**And of course Please Review! Make my day...cause I have to be up sooooooo early tomorrow. And I like sleep...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the reviews Guys! And welcome to the new followers. **

I had no idea what we should do this weekend. Almost everything I thought of we had already done, like going to the movies, walking around town, and stuff like that. And the rest of the things were far too touristy to do. But I knew we couldn't stay the whole weekend in my apartment again. And the rest of my ideas sounded like bad cheesy moments from movies.

My alarm went off at a quarter past nine, which gave me plenty of time to get ready before I needed to leave for the airport. Living nine to five days at work for the past three days gave me heaps of time to clean the apartment, and do shopping so my fridge and cupboards weren't bear like last time Will visited. I wouldn't admit it to Will or anyone but it was kind of embarrassing having a guest stay with you and not even being able to serve them a bowl of cereal or a piece of toast.

I pulled up to short term parking a bit before Will's plane was meant to arrive, which gave me enough time to get through security and pick up two coffees for the both of us. I knew Will would probably need one, he would have been up for a lot longer then I have been.

I check the arrivals board, to see what gate Will's plane would be arriving at, and to make sure it's not delayed or anything like that before buying the coffees. The line for the coffee cart was longer then I imagined it would be, and with each new customer before me I had to check my watch to make sure it wasn't taking too long. Finally it was my turn to order, and I got two large lattes.

Luckily the cart wasn't a mile away from gate 18, and if the arrivals board was correct, the plane should be pulling in just as I would get to the gate. I found a seat so I didn't have to stand while waiting for all the passengers to vacate the plane. Plus I had a nice view of the tarmac and could see planes getting ready to take off.

Watching as a plane began to speed down the runway about to take off, I hadn't seen people getting of the plane, or enter the terminal. I was nothing less then shocked when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Luckily the cups I was holding had lids, or I might have been wearing hot coffee all over my lap. Guessing or hoping it was Will, I looked in the reflection from the glass to make sure it wasn't some knife wilding bandit out to get me. I turned on my chair and put my knees up on the seat, so I would be close to eye level, as I was happy with what the reflection showed me.

"You scared me".

"You'd think it would take more to scare a FBI agent".

"I'm still human… Here I brought you something", I said handing him the full cup in my hand.

"Thank you. You knew exactly what I needed".

"Well it wasn't hard to guess".

"I'm glad to see you", He said and I placed my free hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to my level, so I could give him a Yay-you're-here!-Three-weeks-is-to-long-to-go-without-seeing-you kiss. "I take it you're happy to see me too", Will said as we broke away from each other.

"You'd be right'.

"Do you want to get out of here? Airports remind me of the fact I'll have to leave soon"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. They represent 'hellos' and 'goodbyes', to me". I hop of the chair and walk around to where Will is standing. As I stand next to him he pulls me in for a hug, and I didn't object. I had come to miss his warm embraces. Three weeks had been the longest time we hadn't seen each other since we had started visiting each other, and we had just established the title of 'Relationship', it was a great way to start something like this.

As we pull apart I slide my hand down his arm until I find his hand. I had missed being able to take his hand while we walked somewhere. I had missed the tingle I got when our fingers intertwined. I had missed how I could feel his pulse quicken and then slow down probably imitating mine. I had missed the way his hands felt against mine. There were so many things to miss, and I had a mix of feelings about this. I was happy because Will was here and the things I had missed came as a bonus package, but I was also dejected because I knew it wouldn't be able to last long. A day and it would be gone again. And I didn't know the next time I would get it back. It could be a week or two…or even a month. I had to stop thinking about this. Stop thinking about could be's and just enjoy now, this moment while it lasted.

**A bit short...I know.**

**Tell me what you think. Are you excited for the weekend? I am...haha**

**Review Pretty Please :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for all the reviews! glad you're looking forward to the weekend...I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had every intention to, but I went out to dinner with friends (had planned to write after getting home) but then I was taken prisoner and forced to go to back to one of the girls house and watch some crappy "horror" movie. So I much would have preferred to write**

We got back to my apartment a half an hour later; I unlock the door and move to the side to let Will in first. I follow him to my room. Although it was a basic layout for an apartment, he still surprisingly knew where it was even after it had been five weeks since he had been here. He threw his bag onto the neatly made bed (which was strange sight for my room) and crinkled the bed spread. I was still closely behind Will, maybe two and a half feet from him when he stopped. He turned to face me, his back against the foot of the bed.

He put his arm out, but instead of taking it, I took a step forward and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in. His hand slipped around to my other side, as he pushed my top up a little bit. His hand laid on my bare skin, and tingles shot through to every part of my body. I hadn't felt like this for awhile now. Most probably the most recent time I had felt this feeling was the last time I was in New Orleans. I hadn't really felt this before with previous boyfriends. They had never made me almost go weak at the knees from a light close to innocent touch. Was it something about Will, or the fact that I never really got to see him, which made the little moments more important, or was it a mixture of both.

Instinctively we both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck to get closer to him. I didn't want to let go, it had been so long since we had been like this. As we pulled away needing to breathe we planted a few light pecks on each others mouth.

"I missed you", Will said.

"I missed you too".

"I'm sorry by the way".

"Sorry for what?" It didn't sound good, but I didn't think there was a reason to worry.

"For working for the past two week-"

"Will if I hear you apologise one more time for doing your job", I said interrupting him. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight".

"That doesn't make a lot of sense. Wouldn't I have to sleep on the couch?"

"You've had the couch enough times recently, it's only fair".

"Still not a lot of sense".

"Just shut up and kiss me".

"Yes ma'am", I gave him a 'never call me ma'am again' look before our lips crashed into each others.

…

"So we got dinner reservations for eight", I said getting off the phone and sitting back down on the couch cuddling into Will's side. We had both decided that staying in the apartment for most of the day was the best option on how to spend the Saturday. This way we could just remain in each others company and it didn't matter. Neither of us felt like cooking dinner, and going out for dinner had seemed like a suitable idea for our minor dilemma.

"So three hours until we have to be dressed and at the restaurant?"

"Yep. Do you want to watch another movie?

"Sounds good, but it's your turn to pick".

"But that means I have to get up again".

"Life is so tough, isn't it?"

"Do you want to watch TV instead? That's only a remote click away".

"Anything is fine by me", he said as he lifted his arms and wrapped it around by shoulder, pulling me in closer.

…

We headed to the restaurant at around 7:30, it was in the city and it was up scale place, so luckily Will packed clothes that could pass for high class, other wise I don't think they would have let us in if it he showed up wearing jeans and a t-shirt, like he had been wearing all day since he arrived. I chose the red dress I hadn't taken to New Orleans, and even though Will hadn't seen me in the black one, I didn't want to wear that because I tried to wear as many outfits before needing to repeat ones people had already seen.

We got to the restaurant before our table was ready so we had a drink at the bar while we waited for someone to lead us to where we would be seated. We waited for at most ten minutes, but it didn't feel too long, due to the drink that was in our hands.

A waiter came and found us and led us to the two person table. Will pulled my seat out and waited for me to take my seat before sitting himself, he was a real gentlemen. The waiter handed us two menus and said he would be back soon.

It was hard to choose what to get. I had a rule when it came to eating out. Don't get something you can cook at home for a quarter of the price and to my liking. It was a rule I had stuck by for a while now, but it sometimes made deciding what to eat difficult.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter said, coming back ten minutes later.

"I'll have the Garlic Prawns", Will said.

"Can I please get the Chicken and Avocado Penne Pollo, with a glass of White?"

"Certainly, would you like something to drink sir?"

"Yeah I'll have a white wine too".

"Fantastic", he said walking back to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later we had our plates in front of us.

"I'm glad we came out", Will said as the waiter left.

"So am I, I had a good time, and this looks and smells amazing".

"Just hope it tastes as good".

"I'm sure it will".

Halfway through dinner a nagging question that had been on my mind since I had met Will, started flying through my brain again, and now seemed like as good of time as any to ask.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You don't need to ask permission first".

"Why…How were you single when we met?"

"No one really wants to date a cop. My last girlfriend and I broke up maybe six/seven months before we met. She didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who spent more time working then they did with her. I was glad she broke up with me; I couldn't really see it going anywhere. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, she helped me a lot when I wasn't dealing with my dad's death well", I instinctively grabbed out for Will's hand across the table. I knew his dad's death was hard for him to talk about, it had been more then a year and he hadn't completely come to terms with it when we worked the Ripper case. "So what about you?"

"Well most people are pretty much imitated by my job, and if they can see past that, they didn't like to look past the hours or the travel. My last boyfriend didn't care about either of that, so I thought it had a good chance of success. We were both very career orientated people. Which I thought was good at the time, until I realised that seeing as he was a reporter, he was just using me to get a by line or dirt on a case to fluff up an article. It ended well, but I found it hard to trust people for a bit after that". Will started to rub circles on the top of my hand. And I realised that the reason I hadn't felt those short bursts of electricity with my past relationships was because they weren't Will, it was that simple.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought :D**

**Review Please :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for the reviews, there are some real amazing ones there that make make swoon for like heaps long after reading them (even after rereading them...haha) so thank you so much!**

**So I don't know how good this chapter is...hope it can live up to standards. I didn't get as much time as I would have like to write this one, but I wanted to add a new chapter before 'No New Chapter Monday' (that's what I'm calling it) and I don't know the likelihood of a new chapter on Tuesday (I have a dinner party with my friends at my house, so depends on how late the leave, as to if I have time to write. But if those no new chapter by Thursday...leave an angry review or something like that...haha...But seriously.**

After we finished dinner, the same waiter came around asking if we wanted dessert. Not wanting the night to end, and being in the mood for something sweet, we agree and he hands us the two menus that are under his arm. Looking at the back of the menu, where the desserts list was printed, I read carefully over each one to see which one I would prefer. After five minutes of tossing up between two options I laid my menu down on the table.

"You decided?" Will asked.

"Nope. Have you?"

"I think I'll get the tiramisu".

"I was thinking about that, but then I also want the crème caramel. I really hate when everything sounds really good".

"Get the crème caramel. We'll share. This way you can have both, and don't have to make the decision", Will said, and I began to think he knew that I hated making small decisions.

"You sure?"

"Only if you let me have some of yours".

"I think those are agreeable terms".

The waiter came back soon after, I guess seeing the menus on the table, gave it away that we were ready to order again.

"Why do you hate making decisions so much?" Will asked once the waiter had left.

"I don't know. I just don't".

"There has to be a reason".

"It's only small things that I can't decide on. I'm fine with big life changing things".

"Well that's not weird", Will said sarcastically.

"Thank you. It's like if something affects not just me and I don't care all too much about it, I let the other person decide. This way if it goes wrong, it's not my fault. That sounds bad I know, but it was something I did when I was younger, and I never seemed to grow out of it".

"Sounds smart. Is that why you let me decide what you should have for dessert?"

"I didn't let you decide. You came up with a suitable solution for my problem. Thank you for that".

"An easy fix. This way I get to try yours too".

Within ten minutes the waiter was back and was placing the well decorated plates in front of us. Both desserts looked amazing, and neither looked better then the other. I didn't want to go straight for Will's plate, except the tiramisu looked incredible.

"You know I said you could have some, right?" Will said after a few minutes of me not taking any of his.

"I know", with this he pushed his plate closer to me, and I felt obligate to take some. I placed some on my spoon and put it to my mouth. "That is one of the best things I have ever tasted".

"How's yours?"

"It's pretty good", I said passing him my plate, and brought the tiramisu closer to me.

"I take it we swapped?" Will said chuckling and taking the plate happily.

"If you want it back just say the word".

…

After our plates were clean we sat talking for a while as we held hands across the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" the waiter asked coming back to us.

Giving Will a look that said 'I was fine' he answered the waiter. "Just the check thanks".

"I'll be right back", and he was, but he placed it on the table and was gone again quickly.

I picked up my bag off the ground, while Will simultaneously picked his wallet out from his pocket. Sitting back up straight I see what Will is doing. "What are you doing?"

"Paying. It's usually what happens after you eat out".

"But why are you paying?"

"Why not?"

"I thought we had an agreement. While I was in New Orleans you paid for things, and while you are here I pay".

"But things are different now".

"How?"

"We're in a relationship, so you know the guy pays".

"Not a chance".

"Well I can't let you pay".

"Why not?"

"Because that's the rules".

"There are no rules".

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, but if you insist on paying, we'll split the cost".

"Take it you won't be backing down?"

"That's correct".

"Anyone ever tell you you're stubborn?"

"Once or twice".

Calculating half, I got some notes out of my purse and placed them in the check book, and Will followed suit.

"Tip?"

"Already covered".

Getting up from our seats, I wait for Will to be next to me before starting to walk. Will takes my hand before we leave the restaurant. We thank the waiter again who was standing near the exit.

As we get to the car, I go to my purse to get out the keys, but before I can open the car, Will pushes me up against the driver's side door. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and pecked me on the lips. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"Of course you can, but-"

"Good", he said kissing me again. He ran his hands down the side of my arms until or hands were touching. I didn't really mind the interruption, it was the nicest way to be interrupted, if I did say so myself.

As we pulled apart, I realised I wasn't holding the keys anymore, I quickly checked the ground to make sure I hadn't dropped them, but I didn't remember hearing the sound of keys falling to the road. Sure enough looking at Will's hand I found the keys. "Smooth moves".

"I thought so", I walked around to the passenger side of the car not wanting to argue over who was driving, and truthfully, I was impressed by his tactics.

…

Will still had the keys when we got to the apartment, unlocking the door he turned the switch to on. There was a short burst of light which illuminated the room for a second, and then we were in darkness again. I cursed silently in my head. Will flicked the light switch on and off two more times, before being defeated.

"Weird blackout?" He asked.

"Faulty wiring".

"Sounds like this happens a lot".

"You have no idea".

"Spare light globe anywhere?"

"Nope, and shops are closed this time on a Saturday".

"I guess we'll just survive in the dark".

"Yes, what ever shall we do?"

**Yes whatever could they do in the dark?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think...also suggestions of activities in the dark...haha**


	42. Chapter 42

**So you almost didn't get this chapter...(It's now quarter past two, and I have to be left the house by eight- so thank you's will be appreciated Hahah.)**

**Thanks for all the feedback...I tried to give you what you want...just read and find out.**

**No chapter tomorrow...due to the fact that I have to be out all day...and then I'm working the night shift (me staying up to two is starting to sound worst and worst right about now...oh god what have I done to myself?**

**Anyway enough of my needing sleep ramblings... Hope you Enjoy!  
**

"Do you want a coffee?" I asked Will as I walked into the kitchen alcove, and opened the fridge for light, like I did every time the stupid light globe would blow at night. This had almost become a routine for me; I had done it that many times. I technically didn't need the fridge light to help me make the coffees, I could do it with my eyes closed…sometimes did.

"Love one", he said following me into the kitchen.

"Can you grab me the milk out?"

He didn't say a word, but I had the milk by my side a few seconds later. His palm landed on the side of my waist opposite to him.

"So why haven't you moved if this happens a lot?"

"It happens once every two to three months, so it's not like it's a huge problem. And rent's a good price for this neighbourhood".

"Well as long as you're happy here", he said kissing my cheek softly.

"I am. There are some candles in the third draw down under the cutlery". I could feel him reluctantly take his hand off my waist and head over to the other counter. I hear some ruffling through the drawers and then him leaving the kitchen.

Having the mugs in my hand, and seeing two small flickering lights on the coffee table next to the couch, I close the fridge and head over to where Will was now sitting. The candle lit room was actually quite romantic. I handed Will the mug and took my seat next to him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Will asked.

"Not really", I didn't want to be one of those couples who just sat and continuously watched movies or television while they were together.

"You want to play a game?"

"What type of game?" I was intrigued, did he want to play cards again, or even a board game.

"I don't know something like twenty questions".

"Sounds good", we would be talking, and I knew when I was younger and played this it could lead on to hours and hours of discussion. But then I realised there was multiple versions of the game. "Which version? The one where you think of a thing and I have to guess what it is in twenty questions, or where we each have twenty questions and we both have to answer them truthfully?"

"I was thinking the second one. Kind of like truth and dare, but without the dare".

"You can start".

"Well aren't I lucky. Okay let me think", there was a moment of silence while I guessed he contemplated what to ask me first. "Okay, ah…What were you like when you were a kid?"

"I guess I was like any other kid, you know? I lived a regularly normal childhood…up until my teenage years, where I just invested myself in sports", I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him how my childhood really was, or really those few early teenage years. "Is it my turn now?"

"Yep".

I looked around the room to see if there was anything that could inspire my first question. My eyes landed on the faint outline of the bookshelf. Not being able to think of any question, I pick a generic one. "Favourite book?"

"If I had to choose one, I think my favourite would be 'Of Mice and Men'".

"Interesting", I said.

"Why?"

"I thought you would have picked some comic book".

"Should I be offended?"

"No, it's refreshing to hear".

"That's good I guess…So continuation from the last question I asked. What sports did you play in high school?"

"I played Soccer"

"Were you good?"

"Fairly, I was captain of the varsity team. But that was technically two questions".

"Seriously?"

"You just asked two questions".

"You get two questions then".

"If you had a billion dollars what would you do with it?"

"A Billion? Okay I'd probably buy a tropical island, and boat, a few houses, give some to family, charity".

"Haven't thought about it that much have you?"

"Well a man can dream. Did you think you'd be working for the FBI when you a kid?"

"I thought I got two questions?"

"You had two…Now answer".

"Do you really think a seven year old wanted to grow up a help chase down serial killers?"

"Some kids want to grow up and be in the FBI".

"Well I had no idea what I wanted to do when I grew up". I put down my empty cup and laid down on Will's lap. "So are you a morning person?

"Depending on how early it is", he said starting to run his hands through my hair. He was comfortable, and I felt like there was no where else in the world I would rather be. "What are you most scared of?"

"The woods. Favourite colours?"

"Blue and Black. Worst subject in High School?"

"Algebra. Star sign?" We were shooting questions off quickly.

"I'm a Gemini. You?"

"Hold up", I said sitting up from lying on his lap. "Its June now, when's you're birthday?"

"The 21st…So technically I'm a Cancerian as well".

"That's Thursday! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I don't make a big deal out of birthdays".

"You're turning 32 right?"

"Yep, so it's not like it's a big birthday".

"Well that means I'm coming down to New Orleans next weekend, and if we don't have a case, late in the week, I see if I can talk to Hotch about having a few extra days off".

"JJ, you don't have to do that".

"Well I'm going to…that's if you want me too".

"Of course I won't be complaining about getting to spend another weekend with you".

'You're not working are you?"

"No I got the weekend off".

"What about Thursday?"

"I have the morning shift".

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah why?"

"They're making you work your birthday?"

"And you've never worked yours?"

"I try not too".

"I'm not working Friday though".

"At least you get a long weekend off".

"And supposedly a really pretty girl is going to travel a 1000 miles to come see me".

"You must be really special".

"I think so", I leaned into kiss him where we sat. Sometimes he was just too perfect. He said everything right and it didn't seem like he was just feeding me lines, like most other guys.

Will pulled me closer to him, literally pulling me up to sit on his lap, and I didn't object. We continued kissing for a long time, and each time we broke apart I tried to get words out.

I. Thought. We. Were. Playing. A. Game.

My legs were wrapped his back, as it was it was the only comfortable position to sit with what we were doing. As I had my hands up around his head slightly combing my fingers through his hair, his hands were running around my back.

A minute later I could feel a sudden breeze on my back, which I hadn't been able to feel before. My dress had become a bit looser. Realising he had started to unzip my dress; I move my hands to his collar and start to unbutton his shirt to reveal his bare chest. He starts to slip the straps of the dress down my shoulders and I let him. Letting go of the second to last button, I remove the straps from my arms. I let the dress fall around my stomach and the top half of my body is left exposed except for my bra. I turn my attention back to getting the last button Will's shirt undone, as he starts to put short pecks going down from my neck to the top of my bra. Manoeuvring together we get Will's shirt off completely and we are now both topless.

"Bedroom?" I ask catching my breath.

Within ten seconds Will is blowing out the candles and carrying me to the bedroom, without me needing to move much. I take that as a 'Yes'.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review...tell me if you want me to keep going...or you can get where this is going.**

**(Thanks to The MysteriousGeek2345 for you suggestion of Truth or Dare...I kind of used it...And thanks again!)**

**Bed time now...night guys (or Morning for some)**

**Also Yay for the amount of JJ in the last Episode!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm so sorry guys...it's been like a week! Between Work and Study, I've had little free time. and also I found a TV I really wanted to watch... and I set myself a limit, saying write 200 words, watch an episode, but it just kept sucking me in to watch more (luckily for you guys...not for me...it was like a 20 episode show). so with everything I've been doing time to write just evaporated.**

**Thank you all for the reviews they do really mean a lot to me. Special thanks to- SSAMolloy7, Meika24, CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, AndreeaRaducan,TheMysteriousGeek2345, Narwhaley, somenetookMe, crimindsnicolle, Karen, JMW, howimetyourcriminalmind, TinaraXx, lexjl, and Guest! Thankyou all so much!**

**Also I know a lot of people wanted me to continue from where it left off, but I'm sorry to say I was unable, I really wanted to, but writers block would not allow me to write it, so sorry to all those disappointed.**

I wake up to a light kiss on my forehead, opening my eyes slowly I see Will's face from a low angle as I leaned my head on his chest. The memories of last night flash through my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

"What you smilin' at?" Will asked, and I guessed my grin was evident on my face.

"You. Us. Last night. Everything". I said not being able to wipe the smile from my expression.

"Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking about". Putting my weight on my elbow, I roll back to be able to sit up, so not to put too much pressure on to Will's abdomen where my other hand laid. My legs were still curled up like how they were when I slept and I leaned down and kissed Will's mouth.

"I wish I could wake up like this every morning", Will said.

"That would be nice".

"More then nice, it would be a dream".

"Too bad we love our jobs", I said as I rolled out of the bed taking the sheet with me, Will was still covered by the quilt.

"Where you going?" Will asked.

"To make something I love even more then my job", I said looking back from the door frame. "Do you want one?"

"Yes please", he said smirking at me, and I turned back around to head out to the kitchen.

Heading to the kitchen I turn the light on, seeing as the apartment was still dark, only to remember that it had blown once I had flicked the switch. Going over to the windows I opened the curtains letting the sun rays brighten up the room. Walking into the kitchen I turn the coffee maker on, just as I hear what I could only guess was Will coming up behind me.

"Anyone ever tell you a sheet becomes you?" Will said wrapping his arms around my waist. Looking down to my side, I see he had put some pants on.

"I can truthfully answer 'No'. I don't make it a habit to wear sheets out".

"That's a pity", Will said kissing the back of my neck softly.

"You think so?" I said turning around to face him. I had tucked the top of the sheet in, so it was not to fall down expectantly. I placed a peck on Will's lips, which were quickly followed by a few more.

"Yeah I do", Will said once we stopped. "But I think you looked even better without it", he whispered softly in my ear.

"You're such a smooth talker", I said sarcastically.

"Well it was worth a try", Will said as the coffee machine started to making the beeping noise to say it was done.

Turning back around, still in Will's grasp, I reached for two mugs and filled them up with the deep brown heaven that was ready to be poured. Seeing I needed to move, Will let his arms fall to his sides and I grabbed the milk out the fridge.

Heading to the pantry, I took out two packs of cereal. Coco Puffs for me, and the one Will put in the trolley last time he was here. "You still have this?" Will asked.

"Why wouldn't I, you literally begged me to buy it for you", I said filling up my bowl.

"It wasn't begging".

"What would you call it?"

"I don't know, but not begging".

…

We spent most of the day in bed, mostly replaying what had happened last night, which neither of us minded.

I was lying on Will's chest like I was when I woke up this morning, he was running his hands through my hair, and I couldn't imagine a more perfect moment. It was simple, just us. There was nothing complicate, like work or other things like that. It was quiet, and I was just content to listen to our breathing.

"When are you leaving?" I asked breaking the silence, and asking the question I had been dreading all weekend, but I knew I had to ask sooner rather then later.

"I could either catch a late flight tonight, or an early flight tomorrow morning".

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Got to be in by nine".

"Would there be enough time for you to get a flight tomorrow?" I was hoping for a 'yes', seeing as he had literally only just gotten here, and another night together would be more ideal then him needing to leave in a few hours.

"Yeah, there should be".

"Then stay", I said looking up at him.

Will placed his hand on my cheek, his soft caress sent tingles throughout my body. But it wasn't just that, it was the way he looked at me. Those blue eyes stared intently into mine, and I could swear that no one had ever looked at me like that. It made me feel special, cared for, lusted over, and that was just by the pools of his eyes.

Leaning in closer our lips connected, and Will flipped me over and was now covering me. My hands ran along his bare back, just as a ringing sound started going off from the bed stand.

"Let it ring", I said realising it was my personal cell, so it wasn't a case.

Pulling apart, Will looked at the screen. "It's Emily", he said not understanding 'let it ring'.

"Uh…guess I'll get it then", I said retrieving it.

"I'll go book my flights while you're talking".

"My laptops in my bag on the desk".

"Okay", he said giving me a quick peck before leaving the room, pulling his pants on, as he got up.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I answered once Will had left the room.

"Didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

"No you didn't", I lied, but what was I meant to say?

"Okay good. Did you have any plans tonight?"

"Why?" I asked, just as Will walked in again.

"Password?" Resting my mobile between my shoulder and my ear, I waved him over and quickly typed it in, and Will left again taking the laptop with him.

"The teams going out for a few drinks tonight", I was hoping she hadn't heard Will, but he might have been blocked out by what she was saying.

"Team?"

"Yeah, Morgan, Garcia, Reid, Me"

"Hotch?"

"He said he wanted to spend the night at home".

"Well normally I would love to, but I can't, not tonight".

"Why not?"

"I just can't okay".

"If you tell me tomorrow, that you were curled up alone on the couch with Chinese, I don't think we can be friends anymore".

I laugh before answering. "I promise you that will not be happening. But I am sorry I can't come out tonight, it's just it's a bit late of notice. But have fun".

"Okay we will, I'll see you tomorrow I guess then".

"Don't remind me".

"Bye JJ", Emily said chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"Bye", I said hanging up.

Not feeling like sporting the sheet again, I got to my closet and put on some proper clothes before heading out to see Will.

I come up behind him as he sits on the couch, and put my arms around him. "Tickets booked?" I asked.

"Yep", he said shutting the laptop.

"What time?"

"Flights at 8".

"Good, I can take you, before going to work".

"You won't be late?"

"I'll still be one of the first ones in".

"So what did Emily want?"

"To see if I wanted to go out tonight, I said 'No'".

"Why?"

"Cause you're only here for one more night, and I didn't think we would want to spend it with my work colleagues".

"I like your team".

"Well it was a Girls night, just Emily and Garcia- who you haven't met, so I don't think you would have gotten an invite". Great now I wasn't just lying to the team, I was lying to Will now too. As soon as I said the lie, I felt like turmoil was rolling around in my stomach, and it wasn't even a big lie. "We need to go to the shops", I said quickly changing the subject.

"We do?"

"Light globes", I said pointing to the light above us.

**I hope you enjoyed, plus i hope it was worth the wait (again so sorry about that!) and I hope it wasn't a let down.**

**Review Please :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you all for not being mad at my lack of updates in the past week. And thank you for the reviews :D**

Rolling awake to the alarm going of at 6 wasn't what I called a good morning, but seeing who was lying in bed next to me, brighten the early morning wake up call a lot. Facing the nightstand I turned the alarm clock off, even though all I wanted was to hit the snooze button. I reluctantly get up and head to the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later I walk out with the towel wrapped around me and I see Will's bag packed on the bed, and it hits me that he's leaving again.

Getting changed I put on a grey skirt and try to pick out at top to wear, but before I could decide Will was calling out 'coffee' from the kitchen. I head out in just a bra and the skirt.

"Morning", I said reaching him and kissing his lips.

"Good Morning. And can I just say I _love _the outfit. Why'd you never wear this while we were working together?" Will said giving me a goofy grin.

"You're funny. Are you nearly ready?"

"Quick shower, then get change and I'll be ready to leave".

"We better get going soon, you don't want to miss your flight".

"No I don't. Because if I'm not at my desk at nine, I'll probably never be able to leave for the weekend again".

"And we don't want that", I said almost pushing him in the direction of my room".

…

We walked to the gate together. I wasn't going to be late for work if I stayed until his plane left.

"So you sure you can get the weekend off?"

"I'll make sure of it", I said as Will pulled me closer.

"Good, because not seeing you for three weeks was almost killing me".

"And I'll talk to Hotch, see if I can get a few extra days off".

"You don't have to".

"It's your birthday".

"But if you insist", he said kissing me. "I'm going to miss you".

"You'd better", I said falling into his embrace.

We walked over to the boarding gate, and I couldn't believe the weekend was already over. With one final kiss, Will took his bag and boarded the plane.

I looked down at my watch and realised I needed to get going, and I didn't want to stay in the airport any longer then I needed to.

…

"JJ", Hotch called from his office as I was about to make my way through the bullpen. His door was open and I walked on in. "I need you to go over this case. Be ready to present it when the team arrives", he said holding out then case file.

I quickly flipped through the reports. "Why didn't this come to me?" I asked confused to why I hadn't received a call from an out of leads detective.

"The detective on the case called the BAU directly; I was in when he called. I told him we'll be there later today. Didn't want it to ruin the end of the weekend for the rest of you".

"But what about your weekend?" he was after all the one with the wife and kid, he should have enjoyed a weekend off more then the rest of us.

"I had some work to finish off".

"Okay, well I guess I'll go familiarise myself with the case then", I said leaving his office and heading to mine.

After being up to date with the case, and seeing that everyone had arrived I go to tell them all that we have a case and to head up to the conference room. I then head up to Hotch's office to let him know I was ready to present. I knock on his open door seeing Strauss was in there. Both their attention turned to me.

"Sir, we're gathering", I said being formal because Strauss was in the room.

"Thank you", he said getting up from behind his desk and following me out. "I'll let you know what I think", he said to Strauss before leaving the room.

"Is everything okay?" I asked while we were walking to the conference room to meet everyone. Not giving me an answer he raised his eyebrows and shook his free hand to imply that 'it was a good as it could be'. Heading into the room I start the briefing. "Okay, we have four victims in Oregon", I said handing out the case files to the rest of the team. "Two male, two female-" I continued only to get cut of my Hotch.

"I got this", he said, and I looked at him a bit stunned.

"Uh sure", I gave the last file to Derek before taking my seat, as the rest of the team look around just as confused as I was.

I know that we've all been wondering what this was all about. And, you know, I've known Jason for many years, and I can tell you, I have no idea. But it doesn't even matter. What matters is we're here and we're gonna continue".

…

Taking a seat on the plane I took the two seater booth at the back, wanting to get familiar with the case a bit more. Derek took the seat close to me, but not directly across.

"So why didn't you come out last night?" Derek asked as I was looking down at the file.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him.

"You missed a good night out".

"I'm sure I did", I said looking back down at the file.

"So what was so important that you couldn't get a drink?"

"I wasn't really in the mood for drinking, and getting hit on my drunk guys didn't sound like a fun night".

"What did you do instead?"

"You know, curled up on the couch alone with Chinese and some old reruns", I lied knowing Emily was probably listening.

"You better be joking", Emily said from the seat that was on the side of the plane like Derek's.

"I am", I said looking up at her. "I was finishing up some work that needed to be finished by today".

"Great way to spend the weekend", Derek said.

"Well I can't complain", I said hearing the ding which allowed us to take off our seatbelts. And I saw Spence get up to go to the little kitchen at the front of the plane.

"Can we go over what Portland found?" Hotch said, and I was thankful seeing as the conversation would move off of what I did this weekend.

…

As we got of the plane 5 hours later I turned my phone back on, and was welcomed by a message from Will.

'_got back okay…  
now to start work-  
fun times ahead  
xx Will'_

We took two cars from the airport to the Portland Police station. I rode with Hotch, while the others drove together.

I knew I could freely text Will while in Hotch's presence seeing as he wouldn't be questioning who I was talking to, which was a welcome relief.

'_Sorry for the late reply.  
Been on the plane  
for the last few hours.  
xx'_

"When we get to the station, work with the detective, see what else he has. I'll go to the most recent victim's apartment and see what I can find".

"Sure thing", I said as my phone buzzed again.

'_Where are you?'_

'_Oregon… I'll call  
you later tonight,  
if we get a break'._

'_Okay, talk to you  
later. Xx'_

"And we might need a press conference once more of the profile is ready, so be prepared to give one", he looked over at me as I continued to text Will. "Are you getting this?"

"Yeah, Press conference", I said putting my phone away. Did he think this was my first case? I knew how to do my job. "What did Strauss want earlier?"

"She wants my help to find Jason's replacement".

"She works quick. It hasn't even officially been a week".

"That's what I said".

…

After picking the brain of the detective and giving the press conference, I was able to head to the hotel. It was still reasonably early here in the grand scheme of working a case, which meant it wasn't going to be to late in New Orleans. Lying down on the bed I called Will and waited for his answer. Thankfully it didn't take too long.

"Hey", Will said answering the phone.

"Hey, I'm not calling at a bad time am I?

"Not possible. So where exactly are you?"

"Portland. We got called in to work on a case where the Unsubs targeting young people new to the city, who have no friends or family. How about you? Still working the same case?

"Yeah, but we got some more leads over the weekend, so we had something to follow up today".

"Well at least neither of us were stuck doing paper work at our desks".

"Yeah I guess that compensates for the fact that we aren't together tonight", Will said. "So anything else happen today?"

"Not really. Derek kept asking why I didn't come out last night".

"Why was Derek asking? I thought it was a Girls Night". I realised I had slipped too late to cover up my lie, and I felt bad for lying in the first place, so I decided it was best to come clean.

"I'm sorry; I've been feeling bad ever since I told you that. I lied. It wasn't a Girls night. The team excluding Hotch went out together".

"Why'd you say it was a Girls night?"

"Cause you said you wouldn't mind seeing everyone again".

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well I haven't exactly told them we're dating".

"Why not?"

"For the same reason I haven't told them I'm in a relationship".

"Which is?"

"I don't know. I just don't want them to know yet".

"Will you ever tell them?"

"Of course I will".

"When?"

"When it _feels_ right. When I feel comfortable with the knowing. I don't share personal things that much".

"Will you tell them sooner rather than later?"

"Yes. But for the time being can we please just drop it".

"I guess so".

**You you liked it and enjoy reading it!**

**Please Review :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks for the reviews guys...**

**Shortish chapter... had to deal with a lot of friend drama today...got in the way of my writing.**

When we got back to DC it was far too late to do anything but collapse into bed, even though we had all slept most of the plane ride home. I would have liked to have called Will, but had been far past midnight when I got back to my apartment , so I decided it wouldn't be worth while to call this late, even though he was two hours behind.

…

Heading into the office on Wednesday morning I had a lot to look forward to, and by a lot I meant paperwork. A long day of doing paperwork. But during that I had to talk to Hotch about getting the next two days off. Which I was dreading asking him, because he might say no, or he might want to know where I'm going. Or if he did say yes, then I would have to explain my absence to the rest of the team, and I knew that wouldn't be easy.

I decided to get it out of the way early, because we were the only two who were already at work, and if I left it till lunch time, it might be a bit late and I could have chickened out.

Not even bothering to go to my office, I headed straight to Hotch's and knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in", he called out and I twisted the handle and walked in.

"What can I do for you?" Hotch asked and I knew it was now or never.

"I was wondering…if I ah…If I could take the next two days off".

"What if we have a case?"

"Well if it's a big one that I'm needed for, I guess I can work. But if it just a case that needs a profile, I'm not really needed".

"Can I ask why you want to take work off, that doesn't seem like you".

"I know", I said realising he was right, I was the only one who came in early when we didn't have a case, and I stayed late most nights, only closely rivalling him. "I just need a break, I guess".

"Are you okay? The jobs not getting to you, is it?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to visit a close friend. It's their birthday, and I said I'll try come down and see them".

"Well get as much work done as you can today, then we'll see".

"Thank you", I said leaving his office. It technically wasn't a yes, but it was the closest thing I would get.

I quickly made a coffee, and then headed up to my office to start the paperwork I needed to get done. Sitting at my desk I turned on my computer and looked at what needed to be done. I shouldn't have slept on the plane, half my work would have been finished if I just stayed up to complete it.

I worked hard all day, they only time I left my desk was for lunch. I didn't leave when everyone arrived in the morning, which was probably a bit rude on my behalf. But all I wanted to do was finish all my work so Hotch would have no real reason to say I couldn't have the next two days off.

I had to field a couple of calls which hindered my work a bit but they didn't take long and were thankfully not about needing the BAU's help for a case, which I had prayed for each time my phone began to ring.

I had been working so much that I hadn't looked at the time all day. And I hadn't even notice that everyone had already left for the night until I heard a knock on the office door. I looked up to see most of the lights in the bullpen were off and Hotch was standing at my door. I looked down at my watch for the first time and saw that it was almost nine a clock. 12 hours straight of paperwork, wow must have been a new record.

"It's open", I called.

"Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Huh why?" I said finishing up the sentence I was writing.

"I haven't seen you take a break all day".

"I had lunch", I said putting down my pen.

"You can go home, you know?"

"I know, I just wanted to get as much done as possible".

"How much have you gotten done?"

"I finished up all the reports from the last case a few hours ago, so I've been working on some of the other cases, so the team had something to do for the next few days".

"So you are trying to make me look bad", he said and we both cracked a smile and laughed a little.

"Does that mean I don't have to come in tomorrow?"

"Just be back on Monday. And go home".

"I will, just after I finished up what I'm doing".

"Don't stay too long", he said turning to leave.

"I won't. And thank you again".

"Have a good weekend JJ".

"Bye", I said as he closed the office door again.

As soon as he left, I grabbed my phone and called Will.

"Hey", he said answering.

"You finished work?"

"Yeah a couple of hours ago. You?"

"I'm still in my office".

"Seriously?" I guess he realised how late it was over here.

"I'll be leaving soon".

"That's good, I guess. So when did you get back?"

"Last night, well really this morning. I would have called you earlier, but I've been working crazy hard today".

"That's okay. We closed our case today. It was the guy's tennis coach; turns out he was sleeping with his wife".

"Well at least that means you won't have to work so hard tomorrow".

"I was the arresting officer, meaning I get the paperwork that goes along with it".

"That's exactly what I've been doing all day. Hotch said I had to get most of it done, if I wanted the next few days off".

"And how much did you get done?"

"More then he expected"

"So you're coming down?"

"Just got to book the flights".

"I can't believe I get to see you again".

"Me either. But I got to get back to finishing my work. I call you again when I know more about my flights".

"Okay talk to you later".

"Bye", I said as we both hanged up.

I had two more files left to complete before I would be comfortable calling it a night. I was finished with them within the hour. Packing up my stuff, I locked up my office and carried the files out to the other's desk. Hopefully that would be enough work for them to do while I was gone.

I couldn't believe I was getting to see Will again, especially seeing as it had not even been three days since he left.

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**Please Review! :D :D :D **


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for the reviews guys...you know how to brighten my days :D**

I arrived at the airport in New Orleans at around 11am on Thursday morning and after getting of the plane I headed straight to the exit. I hadn't told Will when I was arriving. Well that was a lie. I had told him I was arriving mid afternoon, but I had decided to catch an earlier flight and surprise him. I grabbed a cab and headed to the station.

I arrived at the station a half an hour later, and headed through the main entrance. A desk sergeant stood guard, so I couldn't just walk in.

"How can I help you", he asked as I reached the desk.

"I'm here to see Detective LaMontagne".

"And what is this regarding?"

This was so weird to me; I never had to answer questions to get into the business end of a police station. I just had to flash my badge and I had an all access pass.

"I'm his Girlfriend; I just want to surprise him".

"For his birthday?"

"Yep".

"Okay, right this way. Anything for Bill", I laughed internally at the use of 'Bill', I recalled the moment we first met when he introduced himself, but I had just gotten so used to using and knowing him as 'Will' that everything else sounded weird. "His desk's right over there", he said pointing to one in the far back corner, he obviously didn't know I had been there before.

"Thanks".

Will's back was to the entrance, so I could thankfully sneak up on him without him noticing. Walking up to him I place my hand on his shoulder and ran it done his front until my hand landed on his chest.

"What is an incredibly amazing man doing sitting behind his desk on his birthday?" I said whispering in his ear.

I could tell I had stunned him, because he took a moment to respond. "What are you doing here?" He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I thought I would come down early and surprise you…I mean I didn't want to waste my whole day off in D.C.", I said leaning my head on his shoulder and kissing his check. "You don't mind do you?"

He span in his chair until we were facing each other, pulling me closer our heads leaned closer to each other until our lips met. "Are you kidding? Of course I don't mind".

"Good, so what time do you get off?"

"I'm tied to the desk for another hour. Do you want to head back to mine, till I get home?" He said taking one of the keys of the key ring and handing it to me, holding my hand for a minute.

"Okay, but don't take too long to get back", I said kissing him again.

"I'll try my best".

"I'll see you soon then", I said turning away.

"Wait up", he said pulling on my arm and bringing me back to him. "I've missed you", he said pushing a bit of hair out of my face, and kissing me again.

"I've missed you too", I said smiling widely as we kissed once more. "By the way…Happy Birthday", I said as I caressed his face, and pecked him, before turning back one last time.

**I know this is ridiculously short...and I apologize...but I wanted to get another chapter up before bed...and it seemed to end well here...So don't kill me.**

**Please Review :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for the reviews guys :D**

Will arrived back to his place an hour after I did, so he must have left straight away, which was both expected yet unexpected. I was in the kitchen making something for lunch when I heard a knock at the door. Heading over to the door I look through the peep whole before opening up.

Seeing Will standing there, I open up. "What? You only have key?" I asked a little surprised he gave me his only one.

"No, the spare is in one of the drawers over there", he said pointing to the kitchen, and coming into the townhouse. He kissed me on the cheek as he walked through the door, and I followed him in the direction of the kitchen and I continued preparing lunch. "I'm just going to get changed", Will said as he went upstairs, obviously not feeling comfortable in what he was wearing. Which was understandable, seeing as basically as soon as I got home after finishing work for the day, I was out of the office attire and in a tank and lounge pants.

Grabbing two plates from the cupboard, I place the sandwiches on each, and put them on the table, and minute after sitting down Will was back down stairs and joining me at the table

"So how was work?" I asked before taking a bite.

"Finished all my paperwork, so luckily I didn't have to bring any home. It was kind of dull. Well except for about five minutes and hour before I finished", I smiled knowing he was talking about me surprising him.

"So what do you normally do on your birthday?" I asked.

"See my family, go out with the guys. Nothing in particular".

"Do you have any plans this year?"

"Well my Mom's out of town, so my brother and sister won't be coming down. And some of the guys wanted to go out tomorrow night to celebrate, but I'm not sure if I want to".

"We should go. I don't want my being here to change what you normally do".

"This is already one of the best birthdays I've had".

"You like getting up early and doing paperwork at your desk?" I asked skeptically.

"Actually it's the hot blonde who has come to visit".

"You're easily pleased aren't you?"

"Not always, but when it comes to seeing you, then yes I'm easily pleased".

"Does this mean I don't have to get you a birthday present? Cause I haven't had anytime to go shopping since you told me about your birthday".

"Your surprise early arrival was enough. Plus I'm not really a fan of birthday presents".

"You don't like celebrating birthdays or the gifts that go along with them? Who are you?" I asked jokingly, it was strange to hear of such a thing, well except for woman who didn't like aging, but they still liked the gifts.

"I guess I don't like people making a fuss over me", he said finishing his sandwich. Finishing all I wanted too, I picked up the two plates and went and put them on the sink.

"So is there anything else I should know about you? Like are you one of those people who think the movies are better then the books? Or you're not a sports fan? Or you actually like doing paperwork?" I asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

I turn back around to see Will standing close to me. "The books will always be better then the movies. I'm a big sports fan and paperwork is the worst part of the job".

"Good, so you're not completely crazy".

"But I must say…I don't like red lollies and I sometimes think you make coffee a bit too strong".

"Is that so?" I asked knowing full well that people who weren't used to my strength of coffee wouldn't really be able to handle it, so I didn't take offense to it.

"It's tolerable, but I seriously wonder how you haven't burned a hole in your stomach yet".

"Great skill", I said walking closer to him, so we were less than a foot apart.

"Thanks for lunch by the way", Will said.

"No problem, just glad you got back when you did".

"Wouldn't have stayed away a minute longer then I had to".

"That's good", I said coming closer to him and placing my lips on his. Will placed his hands on the lower part of my back and pulled me in and I wrapped my hands around his waist. I hadn't been this close to him in about a week, not counting earlier at the station, but that should barely count.

**I know another short chapter...**

**But please review :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**I am sooooooooo sorry guys...but I have been heaps busy, with work, studying, photo shoots (I study photography by the way). Also I've had huge writer's block for this chapter...like since last week this chapter was a grand total of twenty words.**

**Thank you to all who have been reviewing :D**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter...and its not a let down for the wait...again sorry (I'm a horrible person!)**

"So did you want to go out for dinner or eat in?" I asked as we laid in bed.

"I think we should do take out".

"So you just want to stay in?"

"And lie here all night? Sounds like a good birthday to me".

"You're easily pleased aren't you?" I said rolling over to him as his arms reached around me and held me in a tight embrace.

"Well as long as I got my girl with me, it's hard for anything else to take the cake", he said as he placed a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Cake!" I said almost shouting, but seeing as we were talking quietly it probably was just my regular talking voice.

"Cake? What about Cake?"

"It's your birthday. We need cake".

"We don't need cake".

"Sure we do".

"I can give you five perfectly good reasons why we don't need cake".

"And they would be?" I asked not believing he could give me that many reasons".

"1. I don't have the ingredients to bake a cake. 2. All bakeries would be closed. 3. A take out place wouldn't deliver cake. 4. I don't want to get out of bed. And 5. I don't want you to get out of bed. Five good reasons for why we don't need cake".

"Four and five were basically the same".

"Completely different".

"I think you need to learn what 'Completely' and 'Different' mean", I said laughing.

"If you say so".

"I do. I do say so", I said turning around in his grasp so our faces met. "So what do you want for dinner? It is getting a bit late".

"Pizza or Chinese. Or both. Whichever we don't eat we'll use as leftovers for the rest of the weekend".

"That sounds healthy", I said sarcastically.

"But it does sound easy".

"Tomorrow night we aren't here for dinner, remember?" It had taken a while but I had finally convinced him to have a night out with his friends, but his only condition was that I had to come along. His terms weren't that hard to adhere to.

"Leftovers for lunch then".

…

We had bets on what would get here first. But I knew that the odds of winning were skewed more to Will's favour, he of course did live here and probably frequented these places a lot. But seeing as it wasn't a big deal…and it was of course his day, I didn't see a point in caring all too much.

The first door bell rang about twenty minutes after placing the order. Will put on his pants, grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs. Within a minute he was back up with the boxes of Chinese.

"Pay up", Will said as he entered the room.

"My purse is downstairs".

"Really? I guess you'll just have to pay up some other way then".

"Whatever could we think of?" I said as he placed the boxes of food down and stepped closer to me. I kneeled up on the bed so our heads were close to the same level. Will placed his hands on the lower part of my back, and I pulled him closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The sound of the doorbell pulled us from the spell we were under. "Pizza's here", Will said regretfully pulling away.

"I bet you're wishing we didn't get both".

"And you would be correct", he said as he started to head back downstairs again.

I started to look through the boxes of food, as I was unable to remember exactly what we had ordered. I set the food up on the bed, and got the chopsticks out of the bag.

"So where were we?" Will asked as he came back up the stairs.

"About to eat dinner", I said as he reached the door.

"Ohh you're no fun", he said as he came to sit down on the bed.

"I'm sure you would beg to differ" I said taking one of the pizza boxes off of him.

"That I would", he agreed and put a soft kiss on my check.

**I know another short chapter...but writers block is a bitch.**

**I hope you enjoyed it...and it wasn't a let down.**

**Please review...and no coming to kill me while I sleep due to my lack of updating for the past week**


	49. Chapter 49

**Where does the week go? Seriously wasn't it just Thursday? Sorry I haven't updated in the past week, I either had Class, early morning shifts, a Party, and as a fun plus I've done something to my wrist, that makes typing hard (luckily I type mostly with my right hand) and I can't even pick up my laptop (a really light netbook) without so much pain.**

**Anyway thank you for reviews :D Love you guys!**

"Will? Where are we actually going?" I asked once we had just driven past the bar I had believed we would be heading out to.

"We're going to the Bowling Alley. I thought I had told you, guess I hadn't. Sorry bout that".

"Bowling?" I asked a bit shocked.

"It ain't a problem is it?"

"What? No. I just thought we would be having a night out at a bar".

"No each birthday all the boys come out and have a few games. Usually its just men, but I invited Claire as well. Charlie won't be there though".

"So you all will be good then?" I asked a bit nervous, but I hoped it wouldn't show on my voice.

"You could say that. So you better bring you're A game", Will said chuckling.

"I'm not much of a bowler", I said knowing I should face up to it now, rather then face the embarrassment later on.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- I've gone bowling like at most twice in my life".

"How is that possible? Where did you hang out when you were a teenager?"

"I played sports, or we went to a small bar when we weren't at school…It was a small town it didn't have much".

"Extremely small", Will said a bit surprised.

"You have know idea", I hated growing up in such a small town, I would have preferred to grow up in a big city like New Orleans where people wouldn't know everything about you, and family matters remained private and not idle town gossip.

"I would say there's more behind that comment then you're letting on".

"So if you don't mind I'll just sit out and watch", I said quickly changing the subject.

"You can be my cheerleader then".

"I'm not a 'Rah! Rah! Sis Boom Bah!' kind of girl", I said mocking tone.

"What? Shocking!" he said looking over to me and giving me a goofy grin, and I couldn't help but laugh, and the adorable smirk.

…

Arriving at the bowling alley I immediately see Claire talking to a few guys I hadn't seen before, or I had seen them briefly at the station but they hadn't really made a stand out impression so I didn't remember them too well. Will took my hand and led my over to the group and introduced me.

"Guys this is my girlfriend JJ", Will said as we reached the group. Seeing as I hadn't met anyone I got a lot of 'heard a lot about you' and 'it's good to put a name to the face'.

I was glad Claire was there, even though it had been about a month since I had seen her, she was the only person I knew, well excluding Matt but he didn't really count as I hadn't spent much time with him.

"Well are we going to get this game started or what?" One of the guys Will introduced as Todd asked after the rest of the group arrived.

"I guess so", Will said, and we all walked over to the lanes that had been booked for the get together.

Claire and I sat down in some of the chairs at the back of the lane, she not having intentions to play either.

"So why isn't Charlie here?" I asked.

"He had a family thing out of town, and I have to work so I couldn't go with him".

"I'm glad you're here, I would have felt like a complete outsider if I you weren't".

"I'm usually invited to the get togethers, but since Charlie isn't here I wasn't going to come, but seeing as it's for Will's birthday and you were here, I thought coming out was a good idea, and I'm glad it was".

"So you're not going to play?"

"No I usually just watch. Why aren't you playing?"

"Will wanted me to play, but I don't play".

"So how are things with you and Will?"

"Things are going good. We've officially been in a relationship for about a month, since the night of the party, but I haven't seen him much, with work and travelling we've only seen each other this weekend and last".

"That must be hard".

"I guess that's a way to describe it. But we talk most nights and some days at lunch. We're getting by. I think the worst thing is only getting the weekend, which sometimes can feel short. Like we'll arrive late Friday/early Saturday and have to be left my Sunday night".

"But I guess it makes you cherish the time you have together more".

"It definitely does".

"I got lucky with Charlie".

"Have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"August next year, gives me plenty of time to plan it perfectly".

Will came over and sat with us, he had just had his shot.

"I guess I'm a little rusty", He said and I looked up at the score board to see a seven spare.

"Now I am very happy I'm not playing. Your rusty is my miracle".

"I'm sure you're not that bad".

"No I am… most of my shots are gutter balls"

"How about once everyone leaves, we have an extra game, with the bumpers up. So there will be no gutter balls"

"Sounds good. But I am warning you that, that you'll be shocked at how bad I am".

"Hey Lover Boy it's your turn", one of the guys called for the lane.

Will kissed me quickly on the lips before turning and leaving to take his turn. "Good Luck", I called out, I was meant to be his cheerleader after all.

"You two do make a cute couple", Claire said and I couldn't help but blush.

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Please Review...(take pity on me...I'm injured :'()**


	50. Chapter 50

**50 CHAPTERS! WHAT?! **

**Again I'm sorry about the lack of chapters recently...I actually don't know where my time is going, been working a lot recently (everyone my age has finally gone back to studying so i get all the shifts back...haha), had a lot of photo shoots, and my assessment is coming soon, so i have been focused on that, also unhelpful doctors visits and hanging out with friends...the week just flies by.**

**Plus I'm having trouble thinking up ideas to keep the visits fresh and new...and not repetitive. i should be able to get more chapters out once JJ goes home (which sucks cause I like when they are together) **

After three games, 68 strikes, 122 spares, a few litres of beer, and three baskets of fries, it was time for the rest of the people to head off. We said our goodbyes and watched them leave. Will and I turned back to the front desk and asked for another game. I still wasn't 100% certain I wanted to play seeing as Will's average for the night was around 260.

I knew I was going to make a total fool of myself, even with the bumpers up. I didn't know where to aim the ball, and if memory served me correctly my bowling ball would go extremely slowly down the lane. But I decided to suck it all up, because Will wanted to play, he wanted to teach me to play, and it was his birthday weekend, so what he wanted we did- my decision not his.

"Okay so the first thing you need to do is pick a ball", Will said as we walked back over to our lane after getting me a pair of shoes.

"What am I looking for?"

"Just one you feel comfortable with. Not too heavy. Not too light and one that releases from your grip easily enough. Just pick one you like and I'll tell you if it's good for you".

"Okay", I said as I walked over to racks of balls behind the lanes. I picked a ball out and it seemed suitable and I met the specifications Will had said were best, and although I had a fair idea it was good enough, I knew Will's approval was still needed.

I walked back to him holding the bowling ball with my fingers in the holes.

"This good?" I asked as I reached him.

"Pink?"

"I wouldn't usually pick pink, but the blue ones were too big for my fingers".

"Yeah I bet that was the case", he said a bit sarcastically, but with a chuckle too.

"It was…Do you want me to show you?"

"No I believe you. Now give me a look", I wasn't 100% sure that he actually believed me, but that didn't really matter. Will took the weight of the ball by placing his hand at the base of it.

"Slide your fingers out" and I did. "And put them back in". After following his instructions, he placed his hand on top of mine. "You got yourself a good ball there".

"I got myself a good teacher".

"Who?" He asked jokingly as he looked around.

"Oh I don't know", I said as I put the ball down on the thing that brings the balls back.

…

I had started to improve by the fifth frame, such as most shots didn't hit the bumpers, and I was actually sometimes hitting most of the pins down, and as an added bonus I had surprisingly got a spare…I wasn't good enough or lucky enough to get a strike, unlike Will.

By the end of the game I had three spares and a grand total of 84 points, a personal best for me, so to say the least I was quite proud (as I was surprised to get closer to triple digits rather then single ones). Will on the other hand again for the forth time tonight scored high in the two hundreds.

"You know most people let their girlfriend win". I said as we were leaving the bowling alley.

"We both know neither one of us are 'most people'. And if I let you win, you would've known I had let you win".

…

After arriving back at Will's place, we just head straight up to the bedroom, realising how late it actually was, who would have known that four games of bowling would take so long, but then again we did have large breaks between each game. Being past midnight we decided to go straight to bed, after a quick roll around.

…

Waking up and seeing that Will was still asleep, I decided to sneak out of bed and head down stairs to make us both breakfast. I choose put a little bit more effort in then just two bowls of cereal. Looking in the fridge to see some bacon and eggs, I decide to fry some of them up. Over the sound of the bacon cooking I didn't hear Will come down stairs, and I didn't know he was there until I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a few soft kisses go down my neck.

"Good Morning. What did I do to deserve this?"

"I got up and wanted to cook breakfast".

"You really are amazing, you know that?"

"Because I cooked breakfast?" I asked skeptically.

"Among other things", He said as he kissed my check, and I turned so we could kiss properly. But before we could get too carried away I pulled away to make sure this didn't turn into a fire hazard.

**Okay so with keeping with tradition...seeing as this would be classified as the 50th anniversary of the first chapter...can I get some golden reviews (cheesy I know)**

**I hope you enjoyed it... :D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey look! A new chapter without having to wait two weeks...be proud guys :D**

**A special thanks to those who have reviewed recently- Yes this means you- SSAmolloy7, CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, lexji, nogatfresser, meika24, someonetookMe, JMW, Megan, Jmm1197, nicolle T, and Skulz007. Thankyou all so much guys for your awesome reviews.**

As soon as Saturday started, it ended…just like Sunday. Unlike Will I couldn't catch an early Monday flight and hope to be in the office before nine, I would have to catch a 4am flight, but without the jet there were no chance of an airline flying out that early. 7pm rolled around too fast for my liking, which meant my bag had to be packed and in the car, and on the road to the airport.

I hated the fact that the weekends seemed to go so quickly, and this was a four day weekend for me at that. I truly felt like I had only just been at the airport, arriving to spend the weekend with my boyfriend. Time was a funny thing, well more cruel and unjust then funny, but that's not how the saying goes, so I guess I'll just stick with 'funny'.

Will and I stopped for some food before heading the final distance to the airport., We both knew we couldn't sit in a restaurant and enjoy our meal, so we had to opt to have drive thru food, which of course 1. Wasn't the nicest food and 2. Didn't make it easy for Will to eat while driving, but I guess that what he had me for.

As he drove I passed him chips at his request. "So next weekend I have to work", Will said.

"So we won't be seeing each other for another week or two", I said solemnly realising that it was most probably going to be like the first two weeks of this month again, which truthfully I wasn't looking forward to.

"Well don't get a case that takes priority the weekend after next and I'll come up".

"Cause I really choose when we get a case".

"Well you sometimes do".

"I'll try to hold off on a case if we get one. That is if it comes through me and it can wait till Monday", I said knowing I had most of the pull when it came to the cases the team worked.

"Good. Chip me", he said and I passed him a chip as he opened his mouth.

I wait till he's finished his mouthful before talking again. "So did you have a good birthday?"

"Nope".

"What?" I said somewhat confused.

"I had an amazing birthday. I especially liked the part where you and I were up in the bedroom-"

"Which time?"

"Every time. But I also liked the part where I whipped your butt at bowling".

"Oh right, cause we were definitely on the same skill level there", I said rather sarcastically.

"Still fun", he said smirking at me, and then turning his attention back to the road, as did I. I saw flashing lights off in the distance, which kept my attention for a while as we got closer and closer to the red and blue lights off to the side of the road. "Chip me….Jay?... JJ?"

"Huh? What?" I said confused as I turned my attention back to Will.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Car Crash maybe".

"You'd think you get enough of those flashing lights at work to just be immune to them".

"You'd think…guess its just human nature".

"Yeah I bet each car driving past has at least one person gazing out the window to see what's going on".

"I hate when we're at a public crime scene, and there's bunches of people watching. It just makes me feel like I'm on show or something".

"Know that feeling. People always want to know what's going to be on the nightly news, and there are those few handfuls who just want to be on the nightly news. They do nothing but get in the way".

"You'd have to deal with the public a lot more, I mean how many of your victims are found in secluded woods?"

"Not that many, but that might be because we don't really have woods, swamps maybe".

We continued talking like this until we reached the airport. As I saw more and more signs giving directions to the airport I knew the weekend was basically over. I hated this part of the weekend, the final goodbye, knowing we didn't know when we would next see each other.

We pulled into a park in short term parking, and I reluctantly hopped out the car. I met Will at the boot as he got my bag out of the car. We started to walk hand in hand in the direction of the terminal. But we weren't that far away from the car when Will's phone started to ring and we stopped in our tracks.

"It's the station", Will explained before taking the call. "LaMontagne", he said answering the phone. I tried to listen to what the other side of the call was going on about, but the sounds of the airport drowned out the voice on the other end.

"What's up?" I asked as he got off the phone.

"Turns out it wasn't a car crash", I nod along as he continues. "It's in our jurisdiction and cause Charlie's not back yet, and the other detectives are out dealing with other cases, I'm the only one who can go".

"Well at least it's close by".

"Which means I can stay a little longer, and say a proper goodbye", he said pulling me closer.

"You sure?"

"You're kidding me right?" He started to laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist and our lips met. I didn't want to pull away and I could see Will didn't either, but we both knew we had to get going, he to a crime scene, and me back home to reality.

"I'm going to miss you", I said as our lips parted.

"Remember- no cases for the weekend after next", he said smirking.

"I'll do my best", I said as our lips met briefly again. "Okay we both have to go now".

"But I don't want to move".

"I know, but we have to", I said as Will unenthusiastically let me out of his embrace.

"Two weeks, I'll be up in two weeks".

"Hopefully", I said knowing it wasn't always possible to keep our relationship on a strict timeline. I looked down at my watch to make sure I hadn't missed my flight, and I realised if I didn't leave now I probably would. "I have to go".

"Yeah same", with one last peck on the lips I turned to finish walking to the terminal. I turned back around for a moment after walking about fifty metres to see Will hasn't moved from the spot where I had left him, I smile and wave, and then turn back to continue on my path.

Two weeks, until I get to see him again. We've gone longer, but that doesn't mean it won't feel like forever. But it is just two weeks…hopefully.

**Is it weird that I swooned when I reread this chapter over. Why can't we all have a man like Will? That would be a good life.**

**Hope you liked this chapter :D**

**Again Please Please Review :D :D :D **


	52. Chapter 52

**So I have had a lot of questions regarding how long into the story it is- so I have spent the past few days re-reading the story ( which I would just like to say anyone who can read up to here in less then 24 hours...I tip my hat off to you) and so far it had been 3 months since they met. hope that cleared up some confusion.**

**Thank you all for reviewing :D **

**Also warning: barely any Will this chapter.**

Walking into the office on Monday morning reminded me of the fact that I hadn't been here for four whole days, and how good the time off had been. I headed straight into my office to look at all the emails I had missed, and to see if there were many messages on the answering machine. Seeing nearly 100 new emails in my inbox, I decide to check my messages first, knowing that should be faster.

I spent most of the morning in my office going through the emails and printing out new cases for the stacks of files behind me. I had nearly been in my office three hours before realising the team was in, and I should probably say hello, as I had seen them in almost a week.

"Hey JJ, what have you been up to? Feels like forever since we last saw you", Emily asked as I came over to her desk.

"I was here just on Wednesday".

"Yeah but you were locked in your office the entire day".

"Thanks for all the extra work by the way", Derek said joining into the conversation.

"Sorry, but you needed something to do while I was gone".

"So where were you?" Emily asked again, knowing I couldn't wiggle my way out of answering I decide to use the same half truth I had told Hotch before I had left for New Orleans on Wednesday.

"It was one of my good friend's birthdays, and I told them I would try my best to come see them".

"You have friends?" Derek asked a little less sarcastically then I would have liked.

"Nice 9th Grade insult there", I replied a little coldly.

"I wasn't insulting you; I was just surprised that's all".

"Thanks, that really clears what you were saying up".

"I just didn't think you had much of a personal life", with a stern look from Emily he tried to continue. "This is coming out wrong. What I was trying to say was 'you work so much, that I didn't think it left you time to have a personal life".

"I think you should just stop talking before you dig yourself in any deeper", Emily said.

"It's fine; I get what you're saying. I work a lot, mostly late at night", I couldn't blame him for assuming. I never talked about other friends, and it wasn't like they knew about Will.

Just at that moment my phone began to ring from within my pocket, not knowing the number calling, I answer it more professionally then normal.

"Agent Jareau speaking".

"Agent Jareau, this is Lieutenant Nellis from the Denver PD, I'm calling because it would be great if your team could help with a case concerning multiple home invasions in the past month".

Looking over towards Emily, she mouths 'Case?'

"Uh sure, just send over the case files and we'll have a look at them…I'm sorry could you hold for a moment?"

"Sure".

"I got to take this, it might turn into something", I said to both and Emily and Derek, before turning and returning to my office.

"Lieutenant Nellis?"

"Yeah I'm here".

"I'm sorry where were we?"

"You want me to send over the case files",

"Right", I said giving him my email. Sitting down I turn my computer on, within a minute I'm looking at the crime scene photos and reports.

"Look we really need your help, these crimes are escalating and kids are involved, and we've run out of ideas on what to do next. I don't want another family to be killed before we catch the guy".

"This looks extremely serious, so I'll brief the team, and we'll be down there as soon as possible".

"Thank you Agent Jareau", he said before disconnecting.

I quickly make prints before calling everyone to the conference room.

…

As the team gives the local police the profile I decide to call Will. We didn't return to the hotel until well past midnight and I knew it was far too late to call him, and we hadn't spoken since I had left on Sunday night.

"Hey", he said answering his phone.

"Morning".

"So I was a little worried I hadn't heard from you since you left, but I just assume you hit the bed as soon as you arrived home".

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you would be correct, plus we got a case yesterday, so it was a bit late when I got back to my hotel room".

"Where you at?"

"We're in Denver. How did you're case go?"

"Still working on it. There wasn't any ID, so we've been playing the waiting game for a while".

My work cell started to ring from my pocket. "Sorry Will, I got another call, its probably related to the case".

"That's okay. Call me later?"

"I'll try", disconnecting I pick up the other phone. "Agent Jareau?"

…

I briskly walk into the main room where the rest of the team is giving the profile.

"-Where he might have access to the drug he uses. It's long, but…" Hotch says as I entered the room.

"Hotch". I said interrupting him and I wait for his attention. "There's been another one and they're sending an ambulance".

"Ambulance?" Emily questions.

"There's a survivor?" Hotch asks surprised to say the least.

I nod in response. "A teenage girl".

"Okay you and Emily go to the hospital, meet with the doctors, see if you can talk to her. See how much she remembers".

Nodding along Emily and I both exit the room and leave the building.

…

We flew back late Friday night. I entered the plane with Derek and Spence, but I took a seat across from Emily in the four seater booth. I put my legs up on the seat and try to get comfortable for the three hour flight back home. I could see Emily wasn't her normal self as she looked gloomily out the planes window.

"You okay?"

"Yeah", but I knew she was not telling the whole truth.

"They're good people, Carrie's family", Emily had formed a strong bond between Carrie, and I hoped knowing she was with people would be enough for her.

"Good. I'm glad".

"I think it's a good idea, though." I said.

"What's that?" She asked confused.

"You. Kids." Her faced screamed 'you're crazy'. "I can see it".

"Yeah?" I nod in agreement, and she looks out the window again, but this time she didn't look sad, she looked like she was imagining a life unlike the one she had for herself. She turned her attention back to me. "Do you want kids? You'd be a good mom, I saw you with Carrie, you were amazing".

"Maybe one or two. But I don't think I'm ready for that though", we both laugh lightly.

"You need to met someone first".

"Yeah", I laugh awkwardly along.

"We should find you a guy".

"Me? What about you?"

"We'll find me a man too".

"Right cause it's that easy".

"What are you doing this weekend?" Emily asked.

"So far? Nothing", I said remembering that Will had to work this weekend.

"You and I, we'll go out. Tomorrow night?".

"Sounds good, but you are forgetting one important detail".

"What?" She said looking confused.

"Penelope would kill us if we didn't invite her out".

"She can come to. It'd be fun. We haven't been out in a while".

"That's because most times we go out we get called away on a case".

"Well not this time".

"How can you be sure?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to go out with the girls, especially if they wanted us to met men. I couldn't see that turning out too well. But I had already told her I wasn't doing anything this weekend, it me rude if I said no to going out.

"I can't".

**So I hope you liked it, and it wasn't too boring for you all.**

**Please Review :D :D **


	53. Chapter 53

**I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I went away for Easter, and the week before that I was solely focused on my assessment for photography (which ends Friday) ㈳5 **

**Also this chapter was inspired by SSAMolloy7 (thanks for the idea)**

**Also I got twitter so I think it be a really cool idea if you would follow me...and I'll follow back.**

**Anyway hope you like it and the break wasn't too long...**

As I waited for Emily to pick me up at seven I decided to check in with Will seeing as we hadn't spoken with each other since Wednesday. Also surprisingly I had a bit of time to spare after getting ready, as it wasn't hard to get ready when you weren't trying to dress to impress. It would be still a bit before 5 in New Orleans so Will would probably still be at work, I just hoped he would be tied to his desk rather than being at a crime scene.

"Hello Cher", Will said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, are you still working?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little while left, just doing paperwork"

"Thrilling stuff".

"Tell me about it, so you got any plans for this weekend?"

"Forced girls night. Em's making me go out".

"For any particular reason?"

"We haven't done one on a while", I left out the part where she wanted me to meet some guys. "What about you? I mean apart from working".

"Charlie and Matt want to go get a drink, so I'll go get a couple but might head home early".

"You start early tomorrow?

"Yeah, about nine".

I heard a beep from the phone, and pulled away to look for a reason. A missed call from Emily. I looked down at my watch and see it was a lot closer to seven then I thought it was. I get up from the couch to look out the window and see her car pulled up to the curb outside my apartment building.

"Turns out my lift's here already", I said grabbing my bag and keys, and heading to the door.

"Take it you have to go?"

"I can stay on until I get to the car". I said closing the door.

"So will there be many guys out tonight?" Will asked.

"I wouldn't know, but is someone jealous?"

"Of the fact they get to see you? Yeah I'm a little jealous".

"Well you don't have anything to be jealous of".

"Good to know".

...

We got to the bar shortly after picking up Penelope. Emily left her car at Penelope's apartment and we got a taxi to the bar, which really defeated the purpose of her picking me up from my place. We took a table to the side of the bar, and Emily got up to get the first round of drinks. I recalled how this felt like our last girls night, but as I looked back to the bar, I didn't see a guy trying to chat her up.

She walked back with her hands full with the three drinks and I felt bad that I wasn't helping as I saw her weave in between people. When she got back to the table she placed the drinks in front of us.

"So JJ, do you see anyone you like?" Emily said as she pushed a drink to me.

"We've been here less than 5 minutes".

"What and that's not enough time?"

"I can already see a few guys who would be perfect for you", Penelope said, and I pretended to look around the bar to spot the eye candy that would be 'perfect' for me.

"I guess the guy next to the bar is kind of cute", I said choosing someone randomly.

"Go talk to him", Emily said.

"What? No!" I said in protest.

"Why not? Give us one good reason".

Luckily at this point a brunette took the seat next to him, picked up the drink at the bar and he kissed her on her cheek. "Well for one I think I'm a little late".

At this both Emily and Penelope turn to see the girl. "Damn", the both say in unison.

"Maybe the next one won't have baggage" Emily said.

"I thought we were meant to be finding you someone as well tonight?"

"And we will. I'm sure some tall dark and handsome guys are just waiting round the corner for you both", Penelope said.

"Well that's believable", I said taking a drink from my glass. Neither one of them seemed to sense the sarcasm in my comment as they continued to scope the room for men.

"Ooh ohh how about that guy? He seems to be looking right at you", Penelope said to Emily, which I was glad the focus was off getting me a guy.

"No I definitely think he's looking at JJ", Emily said. Damn that lasted all of two seconds.

I look up to see who they are talking about. I can tell Emily was right, he was looking at me, but that didn't mean I couldn't lie and agree with Penelope. "Are you kidding me? He's totally looking at you".

"See I told you".

"Are you sure?" Emily asked sceptically.

"Yeah go over and talk to him". She looked at me for more guidance and I just gave her a nod that said 'go for it'.

"Well here goes", Emily said getting up from the table. She probably still had her doubts that this guy was looking at her.

"And if things get serious see if he can send over some drinks", Penelope said as Emily started to walk away.

I was just glad I didn't have to talk to him which I'm sure they would have made me do if I agreed with Emily.

Emily and the guy talked for a few minutes but they kept looking back over to our table, and I had the feeling they were talking about me. It looked like Emily was motioning over to us. Which either was a good or bad thing.

Emily walked back over alone.

"What happened?" Penelope asked when Emily reached the table.

"I was right, he was looking at JJ".

"Oh I'm sorry", Penelope said.

"It's okay, I told him to get us some beers, and I would introduce him to JJ. Who he seems very interested in by the way". She said looking over at me with a certain look in her eye which unnerved me.

"Wait. He's coming over here?" Great now how was I meant to explain that I wasn't interested?

"Well yeah… What was I meant to do? He seems really nice".

"Come on JJ live a little", Penelope said as she looked over to the bar. "Plus he's scrumptious, I mean I would eat him up given the chance". I resisted the urge to say 'have at him'.

"Fine I'll talk to him, but I won't promise anything".

"Good, that's all we can ask". Emily said just as the guy placed the new drinks, on the table. "Scott, this is Penelope. And this is JJ". She said pointing to both of us. "Girls this is Scott".

Scott stood by Emily but after the introductions he moved closer to me. "It's nice to meet you", he said holding out his hand, which I shook.

Scott started talking but truth be told I was just laughing and nodding along and not really listening. I was lost in my own thoughts. I kept thinking about Will, and how I would much rather be in New Orleans with him. Or how I shouldn't be out trolling for guys with the girls while I have a boyfriend, even though I wasn't the one trolling for guys, I still kind of felt morally wrong. Maybe I should just tell the girls I'm dating Will, or at least someone, they wouldn't have forced me out to meet guys tonight if they knew. But I still didn't feel comfortable with them knowing about the happenings on in my personal life.

But my real dilemma was 'how was I going to get rid of Scott, without making anything too obvious for the girls, and not being a complete bitch to Scott?'

Thinking of the best way everything could possibly work, I give Emily and Penelope a look that says 'how about some alone time' and they seem to get the message quickly.

I wait for them both to be as far away as possible before I start to talk. "Scott, I don't know how to say this, but I'm really sorry".

"Sorry for what?" He asked a bit confused.

"I have a boyfriend".

"Emily didn't say that", he said looking a bit dejected.

"Yeah she doesn't know. But I'll pay you for the drinks so you don't feel out of pocket". I said grabbing for my purse.

"Don't worry about it, I've sent drinks to girls who have paid me less attention".

"Thanks", before he left he started writing something on a napkin.

"Just in case the boyfriend doesn't work out", he said handing me the napkin with his number written in pen. "But if he is serious, you should probably tell your friends about him before they start setting you up with more guys". I knew he was right.

"I'll keep that in mind. It was nice to meet you".

"It was nice to meet you too", he said as he left.

Within a minute Emily and Penelope were back at the table. "What happened?"

"He had to leave, but I got his number before he left", I said showing them the napkin, now a little relieved I he had given it to me.

"Are you going to call him?" Emily asked.

"I don't know".

"You should, he was hot", Penelope said.

"Yes cause that's exactly why I should call the guy", I said sarcastically into my glass.

"I think it's your turn to get a round" Emily said to Penelope. Once we were alone she started to talk again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just you would usually be at the dart board shamelessly flirting with guys while simultaneously kicking their butts". I didn't want to admit it but she was right.

"Yeah sorry about that".

"Is there something you're not sharing?"

"I don't think I'm up for this tonight, I'm not feeling my best".

"You sure that's everything?"

"Yeah, I might head home after this drink". I said just as Penelope placed the drinks down.

"What's this I'm hearing?" she asked overhearing my comment.

"I'm sorry". I said taking my drink from her. "But you both can stay without me".

"Do you have to go?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah I'm still a bit wiped from the case". I lied.

…

I caught a taxi home, and arrived just a bit before ten, which considering recent attempts at a night out was a good effort, and surprisingly work didn't get in the way. I sent Will a text hoping he would be home soon so it wasn't a total bust to my night.

'_Call me when you get home?'_

Within about thirty seconds my phone was ringing.

"Hey l thought you would be out all night?" Will said once I answered the phone.

"Wasn't feeling it. And what about you? It's only 8 o'clock over there".

"Wasn't feeling it either. I'd say we are quite a pair".

**Hope you liked...**

**Please review :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you really are amazing. Love you all.**

It had been a slow week, which in the grand scheme of things was good, but for me I was going crazy. Sure not having a case meant I would have a free weekend, but with each passing second I was sure the phone was going to ring saying we had a case. And as we got closer and closer to the weekend it meant that we would less likely be able to have it solved by 5pm Friday. I dreaded having to call Will and say we couldn't see each other for another week or more. Will had called just as I was about to leave work last night, asking if he should book his tickets, and not having a case I said 'yes'.

I always ended up like this, watching the clock in my office on a Friday afternoon, waiting for the minute and the hour hand to be on the twelve and the five. I tried playing games to make the time pass, like 'try to get as much work done before I looked at the clock again' or 'see how close I can get the scrunched up piece of paper, that I stuffed up because I was distracted by the clock, to the bin', but my favourite game was 'how long could I not blink while looking at the clock'. The down side to this game was I got a top notch interrogation by Emily, wanting to know why I looked like I was on the verge of tears.

Finally 5 o'clock had come around, but there was no use to get excited as Will's flight wouldn't get in for another few hours, which meant I didn't really have anything to do except wait…and maybe do some paperwork that I hadn't got completed because I was 'preoccupied'.

…

When I got to the airport I headed to the arrivals board to see the flight from New Orleans had been delayed three quarters of an hour, great, more waiting, that's exactly what I want to do. I head to the closest coffee cart, seeing as there wasn't much left to do, as I had had dinner before leaving home. There wasn't really much to do at the airport, especially this late at night, where most shops were closed.

Once I finished my coffee I started playing with my disposable cup, pushing the buttons down on the lid, trying to get the last drop out of the cup, and finally just ripping it to shreds out of pure boredom. Normally I would just text Will to pass the time, but that wasn't possible seeing as he was in the plane.

As I looked out the window into the night sky, I saw a plane fly in and my heart started to beat faster, but then I looked down at my watch and realised it was a bit early for his flight to be in. I kept doing this for the next twenty minutes. I never realised how many flights got in at this time.

Finally another plane flew in and it stopped at the gate I was in front of, so I looked at my watch and then got up, satisfied that it was Will's flight. I decided to wait near the gate for him.

After a bunch of people, who were presumably in seats closer to the front of the plane then he was, he came out carrying his bag, and when he looked up and saw me, a smile filled his face, which seemed to spread to mine.

Once he was out of the gate and away from the other passengers, he pulled me into a great embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. For the first time all day I hadn't been bored or worried about the time. In fact I would prefer if time would just stop.

"I missed you", Will said whispering in my ear.

"I missed you two", I said kissing him on the check.

**Hope you guys liked it, and I know its short.**

**Please review...make my day ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey Guys Thank you for the reviews...they are really truly appreciated ㈳6**

**Sorry for the lack of updating...but I had some major writers block for this chapter.**

I rolled over Saturday morning to an empty bed, to say I was surprised not to see Will lying on the other side of the bed would be an understatement. Wrapping the sheet around my body, I walk out to the living room, to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and other breakfast foods, which was peculiar for my kitchen, well the breakfast smells not so much the coffee. Will's back was turned to the benches and it seemed that he hadn't heard me leave the bedroom, so it was easy to sneak in and reach his sided before he noticed my presence.

"Good morning", I said kissing him on the check and placing my arm around his waist.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I'm just surprised you're out of bed".

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed".

"You didn't have to do that".

"I know. But I wanted to".

"Sometimes I wonder where the downfalls are with you".

"Baby, I don't have any", he said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll believe that when I see it".

"Haven't you already?" The smirk still had not subsided from his face, and it seemed to be contagious as one started to form across my face too.

"Well, I'm going to get changed", I said walking away.

"Hold up", Will said pulling the sheet, which I had to react quickly to otherwise it wouldn't be covering my body for much longer.

"Will!" I said in mixed playful serious tone.

"Come here", he said gesturing with his pointer finger. I took the step I had just taken back, and was now back to being by his side. Will put his free hand on my back and pulled me in. Seeing as I was a bit shorter then him I pushed up on my toes so we were closer to equal height. Our lips connected just as hot oil jumped from the pan Will was using to cook the bacon, and hit Will in on his arm.

"Ow", Will said interrupting the kiss.

"You okay?" I ask, seeing him examining his arm.

"Yeah. It's only a little burn".

"Let me see", I said taking his arm in my hand.

"Because you're a medical professional?" He asked sarcastically. I give him a look that says 'Just give me the arm'. "Fine", he said reluctantly.

Giving his arm a once over. "You're right, it's not bad", I say giving him a little kiss were the burn is, like I would do to my nine year old niece if I was babysitting her, which I hadn't done on a while.

"Told you".

"Because you're a medical professional?" I said using the same tone he had used before.

"No, but I can tell the difference between a major and a minor burn".

"Just focus on cooking breakfast", I said walking away to go get changed, not really wanting to spend the whole day wrapped up on a sheet.

"Be back soon, I'm almost finished".

…

After breakfast, we spent most of the day on the couch, just talking and watching things on the television. It was a good day and as the sun began to set, Will and I started to prepare dinner.

"Well what should we do now?" Will asked after placing the tray in the oven and setting the timer for around an hour.

"Hmmm…I'm sure we can think of something", I said stepping in closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Will smiles as we close the distance between our lips.

"I like where this is headed" Will said as our lips parted slightly.

I started pushing him back to the bedroom, but before I could properly react Will had picked me up and was carrying me in his arms back to my room.

**I know it short...and I'm sorry about that...but I hope it was good.**

**Please review ㈳6**


	56. Chapter 56

**I'm so sorry about the late update, but I have been having a CM marathon for the pass two weeks, which I just finished, and I found it hard to write and watch because I had this chapter planned out. Also I lost most of the start when my computer freaked out.**

**So again sorry about the lack of updates, I feel really bad.**

**Thankyou for the reviews you guys are awesome :D**

Rolling back over, Will pulled me in and I laid there in his embrace. It was perfect. It might have been summer but it was oddly cooler than the past few days had been. But I didn't mind as I much preferred it when it was winter. I didn't particularly want to get out of bed or really move from this position, but I knew that we soon would as dinner was still in the oven.

"Should we check on the dinner?" I asked hoping he wouldn't reply with 'Yes'.

I could feel him rearranging behind me, and I feared he was getting up. "Nope still got 20 minutes".

"20 minutes huh?" I said rolling over and facing him.

"Yep", he said placing a kiss on my lips and flipping me over so I was lying on top of him.

"Funny this is exactly what I had in mind", I said before our lips connected again.

Pulling away from each other for air Will starts to place his lips down from my neck to my chest.

"Is that your phone?" Will asked stopping what he was doing. I must have been too caught up in the moment to hear what was going on around us. I listened out for a moment until I realised it was my work cell.

Grabbing the sheet off the bed I race to the phone before I miss it. "Sorry, Hotch wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

"It's okay", Will said as he started to sit up in the bed.

"Hotch? What's up?" I answered as I tried to rearrange the sheet to be tightly covering my body. It felt weird talking to Hotch on the phone while I was naked, like I would almost equate it to talking to my mother while I was naked. I was scared he would be able to tell I was just wearing a sheet, but I had to reassure myself 'He's a good profiler, but he's not that good'.

"JJ, a young girl has gone missing from Potomac Mills Mall". As he talked I started to pace around the room.

"Do they think it's related to the girl last week?"

"Yes. That's why we've been called in. Meet at the Bureau in 15", he said hanging up. As soon as we disconnected I walked over to my closet to find clothes to wear.

"What's going on?" Will asked as I underwear followed by my pants.

"A little girls been abducted from a mall", I said as I began to button up my shirt. "They think it's related to a similar case last weekend, so we've been called in", putting on my jacket I walk into the bathroom to fix my hair. Not having much time I quickly brush my hair and clip some up loosely. I had become almost a pro at getting ready in a very short amount of time. The job required it.

"Should I leave?" Will asked as I exited the bathroom.

"What? Why?" I stood almost frozen in my place.

"Well neither of us know what time you are going to be back, and cases like these you'd work all through the night until you caught the son-of-a-bitch".

I knew he was right, but I didn't want him to go, I tried thinking of a legitimate reason for him to stay. "Stay. I'll call you when I know more".

"You sure?"

"Absolutely", I said as I walked over to the bed and closed the distance between our lips.

"I'm going to miss you", Will said as we pulled away, but kept our foreheads together.

"You've gone longer without seeing me. You'll live".

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too. I got to go now", I said giving him a quick peck before pulling away.

"I hope you catch the guy", Will said as I picked up a pair of shoes and my bag.

"Same".

…

We talked about the both cases in the car on the way to the mall. Hotch, Spence and I drove in one car while Emily, Derek and Penelope drove in the other. It wasn't a long drive, especially with flashing lights and fast driving. We arrived at the mall maybe fifteen minutes after leaving the bureau.

As we walked in we were surrounded with organised chaos. It was so strange to see a mall like this. I knew it wasn't uncommon for abduction to occur in the mall, but I thought of the mall as one of my happy places, where you could just shop for clothes and shoes for hours.

Once the team separated ways, Emily and I went to go find Katie's parents.

"I can't imagine what they are going through", I said as we weaved our way through the crowd.

"Especially knowing the last girl wasn't found alive".

"It must be heart breaking", I said just as an agent came up to us.

"Mrs Jacobs' cell phone had Katie's picture on it", She said passing both me and Emily the picture. "Mall security helped us make copies", Katie looked so young and innocent, and I could picture her alone and scared somewhere not knowing what was happening.

"Okay, we need to get one of these to every search team, every officer, every patron. Potential witnesses need to know who we're looking for, too", the agent followed Emily's orders and walked away. "The problem is our Unsub could be any one of them", She said as we looked around the crowd, but I didn't want to think of that.

"There's her parents" I said seeing them through the crowd and I started to walk over to them, knowing my part was to put a reassuring face on the situation. "Hi we're Agents Jareau and Prentiss with the BAU" I said turning my attention to the people standing off to the side. "You must be Katie's aunt and uncle. This can't be easy", they were all so grief stricken and they probably weren't exactly sure what was going on. "We're here to walk you through this", they were all speechless, but still consoling each other, they seemed like any normal grieving family, just wondering how and why this was happening to them.

…

A few minutes later Hotch came up to me and Emily, and he pulled me away to talk privately while Emily stayed with the family.

"They found footage of Katie, we are going to need to debrief both the parents after showing them the video".

"Okay, I'll go tell them", I said walking back over to the group.

"What is it? Have you found Katie?" Katie's mother asked.

"Ah no, but we found some footage we need you to look at. Could you follow me please?"

…

We walked into some of the mall security's offices on the second floor and were led to a computer. This would be hard for Katie's parents, the last footage of their daughter before she was reported missing, but the needed to watch it.

"This image was captured moments before your nephew reported Katie missing", I said to Mr and Mrs Jacobs as Penelope showed them the footage.

"Oh god", Katie's father said, and I could tell he didn't want to watch.

"I know the angle is limited, but is there anything or anyone in the frame that you recognise?" Hotch asked as they watched the video.

"No", they both answered simultaneously.

"Katie has asthma. She needs her inhaler", Mrs Jacobs informed us worried doubly for her child's safety.

"How could someone have just taken her in front of all these people?" Mr Jacobs said even more confused with the situation then he was before.

"That's what we are trying to figure out", I said trying to keep them calm and as informed as possible.

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked, he probably didn't think we were doing anything, which was understandable as he didn't understand how we worked.

"We're retracing Katie's steps, we're going over surveillance footage, we're searching every crack and crevice under this roof", I said again trying to keep them up to date with the investigation, but it was hard to get them to believe we were doing everything possible.

"I want to be out there looking for my girl", Mr Jacobs insisted.

"I'd want to be doing the same thing. But when an abduction is reported, the parents are debriefed. Separately. It's more efficient that way" Hotch said trying to steer them to the part where we had to debrief them. "Sir Can you please follow me", Hotch said leading Katie's father into the next room.

Reluctantly it seemed, but he got up and followed. I was left alone with Mrs Jacobs. I waited until both men were out of the room before I started to ask questions. I knew this was going to be hard, she was the much more emotional parent.

"I have to ask, did Katie have any connection to Jessica?"

"No, there is no connection" she said fast not really thinking through her answer so I had to push her.

"Maybe a dance class, a church group?" I asked trying to make her think more openly.

"You think Katie will end up like that little girl?" she asked more as a statement rather than a question, so I had to reassure her I didn't think that, I couldn't think that.

"No, that…Mrs Jacobs, just listen to me here, I'm just-" I tried to keep her calm but got interrupted.

"Is that what you are trying to tell here?" She said standing up and raising her voice.

It was hard, she wasn't listening, but I don't know how I would react if I was in her position, so I sympathised with her even more. Standing up I met her as she walked around the table.

"I am trying to find your daughter". As she got closer to me I reached out to stabilize her. "Look at me. I know it's excruciating at a time like this, but I have to ask these questions. Okay? Just breathe".

Before she could speak she tried to find her breath. "Okay".

"Let's just take a seat. Do you need a drink of water?"

"No I'm fine", she said as I guided her to the seat she had been sitting in.

"Okay. So you are sure Katie didn't know Jessica?"

"Yes, we don't have any connection to her".

"Was it like Katie to go off with someone she didn't know?"

"No, we taught her well".

…

Excusing myself from the room, after knowing that right now there wasn't anything else I could possibly do to help, I found a dark quiet room to just take a break. Everything that was going on was overwhelming, even a minute break would help gain much needed composure. Knowing this would be the only time to call Will, I reached into my pocket, found his number, and then hit 'call'.

He answered basically straight away. "How's it going?" He asked warmly.

"Hard to say".

"There was something on the news, but not much".

"What are they saying?" I was glad I didn't have to work with the media tonight, even though it might have been easier then talking to Katie's parents.

"Just that Potomac Mills Mall, is in lock down after a girl had gone missing, and how they think it's related to the recent murder and kidnapping of Jessica Davies, basically what I already knew from you".

"We don't think it's connected".

"Well that's good I guess"

"I still don't know when I'll be back".

"That's okay".

"Just don't leave, I don't think I can go back to an empty apartment", I said almost pleading for him to stay.

"Don't worry, I ain't going anywhere".

"I needed to hear that", I said relieved he would still be there when I returned home. Taking a deep breathe I said some of my most dreaded words. "I have to go now".

"Find the little girl soon". He said as we disconnected.

...

After what felt like putting that family through hell, with asking Beth to us the PA to talk to the UnSub, and asking to use Katie's sweater for the scent for the dogs to trace, and asking the painful questions, or when we found out what Katie's uncle had done to her for more than a year. When Emily came up to us saying that Susan was the person who abducted Katie, and to hold the parents back, I truthfully wanted to let them go so they could chase after Emily and Susan, but I knew that wouldn't help Katie and that was all I needed to care about.

Derek and I stayed with the Jacobs until we got word that they had found Katie. Quickly informing Katie's parents we ran down to a basement level below.

Finding Katie alive was a huge relief, that child had lost so much already she didn't deserve to die so young.

Once the paramedics reached Katie I went back up to the security offices to collect my things and meet up with Penelope. We walked back down to the ground floor in near silence.

We met up with Derek, Emily and Spence outside the mall, and we were already to leave.

"I need a drink", Derek said as we walked back to the cars.

"Tell me about it", Emily said.

"I'll join you guys", Spence said.

I remain silent, hoping they would forget about me, even though getting a drink sounded pretty good right about now. "What about you JJ?" Emily asked.

"Ah no. All I want to do is go home and sleep".

Seeing as the bar we normally we all go to is close to the Bureau, we all drove back to the FBI together, with the exclusion of Hotch.

Before dropping me off and saying our goodbye they asked again if I was certain I didn't want go out, and I again declined. All I wanted was to get home and see Will.

**So that's why I had trouble writing it, because once I got past this ep in my marathon, I didn't want to stop watching to write.**

**Hope you liked and it wasn't too long...have we noticed my chapters are either really long or short...can I find common ground?**

**Tell me what you thought please. Please Review :D**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks for the review guys, you are all so wonderful.  
This chapter isn't as long as the last, but much more Willifer  
Also how good was nanny dearest?**

Pulling into my car park at the side of my building, I take a deep breath trying to regain some of the normality I had maybe two/three hours ago. I lean my head on the steering wheel, knowing I need I quick rest. I only realised how hard I had put my head down when a slight honk from the horn sounded bringing me out of the slight daze I was in. I was happy to be home, but I couldn't get the case out of my head.

Finally I opened the car door and headed upstairs to the apartment. Taking the keys out of the lock, I put them on the side table next to the door. Folding up my jacket I place it on the back of a dinning chair. Walking into the bedroom, I quickly scan the room, including the bathroom.

"Will?" I called not seeing him.

"Yeah?" I hear from somewhere in the living room.

Not having the energy to walk around and find him, I lie down on the bed. A minute later Will walked through the door holding two cups of coffee. Walking closer holding out a cup for me I sit up and meet him halfway.

"How you doing?" Will asked handing me the mug and kissing me on the check.

"I'll be fine", I said taking a sip of the coffee, and it was made just how I like it.

"Meaning you're not fine now?" Will said looking at me accusingly. And I almost melted into his gaze.

"I hate cases that involve kids", I said putting the coffee mug on the side table.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, I mean it could have ended a whole lot worst, we found the little girl".

"That's good", Will said taking my hand and rubbing circles on the back.

"But I can't stop thinking about her, all these things that have happened to her, I can only hope she can start to live a more normal life".

"What do you mean?" Will asked still holding my hand.

"Her Aunt locked her in a cupboard down in the mall's basement because her husband was molesting her and she blamed the girl".

"What a cheerful family".

"I think the worst part was the girl's aunt consoling her parents, all the time knowing where she was and what was happening to her".

"The people we see in our job".

"Are always the worst".

"Well if they were good, we probably wouldn't be meeting them".

"Oh god", I said taking my hand from his and leant forward resting my head in my palms.

I hear Will put his coffee mug down on the side table, and feel the bad move as he sat back down closer to me.

"Come here", Will said putting his hand on my shoulder, and I leant back into him.

"How'd you know I was back?" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I was good to be back in his embrace.

"Huh?"

"The coffees".

"I heard a horn from outside and looked out the window and saw your car. Figured you might want one".

"You're amazing", I said turning my head to face him.

"Only half as amazing as you". He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Corny much?"

"Well it was worth a try", he smiled that cute smile that I usually couldn't resist. "Are you hungry?"

"Ah not really", I didn't think I could stomach food right now. "I missed dinner, now I feel bad".

"No don't worry about it, I left the rest I the fridge, because I didn't know how'd you feel after getting back".

"I guess I'll have lunch or dinner for Monday".

"Yum leftovers", Will said as I let out a yawn. "Time for bed?"

"Uh yeah, I think so", it had been a long night and crawling into bed sounded perfect.

Standing up Will took the mugs that were still half full back to the kitchen. Hearing the tap, I stand up and start getting into clothes comfortable for sleeping in. Being ready, I slipped under the covers and waited for Will to get back. As he returns to the bedroom he turns the light off and gets in the other side of the bed. Pulling me in closer he whispers goodnight into my ear and kisses me on the check. And for the first time for most of the night everything felt like it had returned back to normal.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please tell me what you thought, not sure about this chapter.**

**Please Review :D**


	58. Chapter 58

**I am so sorry everybody, I know its been ages since I last updated but I have been suffering from writers block, and the doctors say there isn't any real known cure.  
I feel like I cant apologised enough...but I am really sorry.  
Thank you for the reviews :D****  
**The sun beamed in through a small crack in the curtain and that seemed to land directly on my face, which woke me up abruptly. Knowing I couldn't lie in bed while it felt like the room was illuminated by a thousand light bulbs, I bring my hands up to my face and cover my eyes. But that didn't block out the light, and I got slight chills in my arms. Not being able to think of better way to hide from the morning and the imminent fact of getting out of bed, I pulled the quilt forcefully over my head and feel the warmth and darkness immediately.

Curled up into a warm ball, it seemed this was the best remedy to block out the light, and get back to sleep. A few seconds after I had gotten comfortable a cool burst of air flew around under the quilt. Looking up and slightly uncurling from the ball I was in, I see Will joining me under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Will asked once our faces met.

"The sun is really bright", I said moving in closer to him and placing my head and a hand on his chest.

"If I didn't know better, I would swear you had a hangover", he said with a small chuckle, while he wrapped an arm around my side, which pulled me in even closer.

"It's not funny. I enjoy being able to sleep in".

"I do too".

"Then why are you awake?" I asked looking up.

"That could have something to do with the fact that I got hit in the face with the blanket, or the bed moving as you rearranged yourself".

"Sorry".

"It's okay". Will said, and I let my head lay on his chest again. After a minute or two of silence Will spoke again. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm a little tired but-" I said, but Will cut me off.

"I mean, how are you doing now, the morning after your case?"

"Oh, I'm okay, sometimes I just need to sleep a case off".

"I get'cha, I'm glad cases involving kids are few and far between, don't think I would be able to handle the job if that wasn't the case".

"They're the cases that make me want to quit, but they are also the reason I need to stay".

We went silent again and I just enjoyed the moment as it was, I mean how often could I lay in the arms of my boyfriend and not have to really think about anything else? And then I remembered I had spent 5 or so hours of the short time we had together working on my weekend off, and I began to feel horrible. Will had travelled around 1000 miles to spend time together, and ended up spending the night alone.

"So ah, what did you end up doing last night?" I asked clearing away the peaceful silence.

"Not much, just watched some shows, until you got back".

"Sounds fun", I said mostly sarcastically. Realising the weekend would be over by the end of the night, I knew we had to get out of bed soon and actually do something with the day, no matter how much I would have like to stay in bed, and just lie in Will's embrace. "We probably should move, it'll get stuffy in her soon", I was actually surprised it hadn't already, I usually couldn't last five minutes under a quilt before it got unbearably hot and I wasn't able to breathe properly.

"Can't we just wait till it does?" Will asked. "It's just you and me in here, while the rest of the worlds on the other side of the blanket…that sounded corny and lame, didn't it?"

"Only a little", I said laughing a bit. "But I guess we can stay in here a little while longer".

...

After we both reluctantly got out of bed, we went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Nothing really big and fabulous, just a couple of slices of toast and a coffee each.

"So any ideas on what we can do today?" I asked taking a bite of my toast.

"I'll need to check on the flights sometime soon".

"To see what time the flights are tomorrow morning?"

"Ah no, I'll most likely have to fly back tonight".

"What? Why?" I asked a bit it shock.

"I thought I had already told you, I start early tomorrow, and last time I stayed until the morning, I was cutting it a bit fine to get into the precinct".

"You hadn't. I now wish even more I didn't have to work last night. We don't get that much time together as it is".

"JJ, if you hadn't worked, you would have been kicking yourself all night. And let's face it, the only way you wouldn't have worked that case, was if the girl hadn't gone missing".

"I know. I just really want you to stay tonight".

"I want to stay too, but I guess we can look at the flights and hope for the best".

…

After about thirty to forty minutes at looking at flights, we came to the conclusion that the earliest flight just wasn't early enough. So we picked the latest flight out tonight instead, it was the best we could manage.

We stayed in the apartment until lunch, spending the morning watching old reruns on TV, and eating the dinner leftovers which I missed out on last night. After lunch we left the apartment. Will packed his bag just in case we didn't have a chance to get back to the apartment before needing to go to the airport.

We threw around ideas of going shopping but although there usually isn't much that can keep me away from buying a new pair of shoes, I wasn't yet ready to head back to a mall yet.

…

We ended up running late to get to the airport on time, a combination of losing track of time at dinner, not properly knowing what time the flight was until we got back in the car, and a minor car crash on route to the airport which blocked up traffic. Finally once we arrived at the airport we had less than 10 minutes to check in and get to the gate before boarding.

We had to power walk to the gate, as it was a lot further away then we had anticipated, and halfway between check in and the gate we heard the words that had started to become my least favourite "The gate for Flight 187 to New Orleans is now open".

As we reached the gate, the line for boarding was almost non-existent, which meant everyone would be on the plane already, and there wasn't much time for a proper goodbye.

As we came to a halt, Will pulled me into his embrace. Knowing we couldn't stand there forever in each other's hold, we had to pull away. And after a quick kiss on the lips, we walked over to the boarding gate, and Will walked on through.

"I call you when my plane lands, or when I get home, okay?" Will said turning back around.

"Okay", I said with a small smile on my face.

**Hope you enjoyed, and wasn't a let down for my absence, and of course please review :D**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys sorry its been a while again, but been busy for the weeks before this last week with some writers block, and then this week I've finally had time to write because I sprained my ankle and had to rest it, but couldn't write because I knew what I was going to write but I needed my DVD's, which I couldn't get because the were in my room downstairs and I couldn't walk down stairs, and then when I could I haven't been able to write because its been so many peoples bday in the last few days that I had dinners, lunches and shows (Present to my mum) so ive been crazy busy and in a lot of pain.**

**So this chapter is three months later (it was going to be only a month until I realised the episode was set in October and story wise I was in July/August...but I needed time lapse because I need to make a year somehow and theres less eps in this season cause of the writers strike)**

**Anyway hope you like it... **  
The past few months had gone reasonably quick, the team had worked a dozen or so cases that were somewhat close to home and not extremely time consuming so I got most weekends off, and for all except the weekends that Will had to work, we got to spend them with each other.

It was just about to strike five when Hotch called the team into the conference room, I hoped that it wasn't an important case, knowing there was nothing I would rather do then get home and wind down from the day.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one to be reluctant about the meeting, especially seeing as out of the team Hotch and I were the ones who didn't rush to get out of here each evening.

"JJ, do you know what this is about?" Emily asked as I walked in.

"Not a clue", I said taking my seat.

"Do we have a case?" Reid said looking at me.

"I don't know, Spence". Did everyone think that I knew everything that goes on in Hotch's head?

Couple of minutes later, Hotch finally walked in. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I know you'll all want to be getting home, but I just received some news from Strauss".

"This ought to be good". Derek said interrupting Hotch.

"If I can continue. As you all know we've been down a member of this team for a while now, and Strauss has a suitable replacement for Gideon".

"Wouldn't Strauss need to run this by you?" Derek asked again.

"I have signed off on it".

"That was quick", Emily said, probably referring to the time she joined the BAU.

"When do we get to meet them?" I asked, not sure whether it was a male or a female.

"You'll all meet him tomorrow", Hotch said.

"A new recruit. Bring on the hazing", Derek said, and we all chuckled along with him.

"I wouldn't say 'new'. And I wouldn't haze him either. The new member of the team, is actually an old member. Agent David Rossi will be joining us, and you'll meet him tomorrow".

"The David Rossi?" I clarified.

"I've read every one of his books…multiple times. I look forward to being able to discuss them with him" Reid said, and although this was not at all surprising coming from Reid, I could also say this myself. I loved his books, he was an inspiration and I couldn't wait to start working with him.

"Why is he coming back? Derek asked.

"Wouldn't he be a millionaire by now?" Emily said.

"Yeah multiple times over", Derek added. I was still in shock that David Rossi was going to be coming back to the BAU.

"He's just finished a large book tour, and heard about Gideon departure and with a position vacant, he wants to help", Hotch said answering Derek's previous question.

"Just to help?" Emily asked probably not truly convinced.

"That's what he says, and Strauss and I believe him. I hope none of you have a problem with this", Hotch answered.

"I see no problem with it, he's one of the best, and knows his stuff". Derek said and we all nodded along.

"I'm glad, I guess you all can leave for the night then", Hotch said leaving the conference room and headed back to his office.

Following Hotch's lead we all get up and I head to my office. Packing up my things, I leave the room, knowing I don't need to stay late tonight and work. I saw that everyone was still in the bullpen so I headed over to their desks.

"Blondie, you never leave at five", Derek said.

"No reason to stay, and I'm starving", seeing as I had accidentally skipped lunch.

"Any objections to getting takeout?" Emily asked.

It was a Thursday night and I didn't have any plans and I was going to pick something on the way home, so I had no problem with it.

"I'm in", Reid and I said at the same time.

"Where to?" Derek asked.

…

Getting home after dinner, I was happy to see it was 7:30, Will would have finished work half an hour ago, and should have been getting home around now. Getting my mobile out of my bag, I search through recent contacts, but don't have to scroll as he's at the top of the list.

"Evening Cher", Will says answering the phone.

"Hey, you up to much tonight?"

"Just talking to a certain beautiful women. You?"

"I just got back from dinner with Emily, Reid and Morgan, so I'm all yours".

"You know just how I like it", he said chuckling, and I couldn't help but grin. "So anything new?"

"You mean in the last 7 hours?" we had talked while I was meant to be having lunch but I preferred to talk to Will instead.

"Well you never know".

"Actually yes something did happen. Do you remember Gideon?"

"Older guy, that left your team, yeah I remember him. Why? He back?"

"That's him, but no he's not. They've hired his new replacement. We get to meet him tomorrow, but I'm so excited".

"Are you really telling your boyfriend that you're excited to meet the new guy at work?"

"He's 50 to 60 years old". I answered in a tone that said 'ew yuck'.

"Why are you excited then?"

"It's David Rossi. Do you know what that means?"

"You'll be working with a guy named David Rossi?" he said sounding a little confused

"You don't know who he is do you?"

"He might sound familiar"

"He's an author and a profiler".

"Is he the guy that your bookshelf is covered with?"

"I wouldn't say covered".

"What would you call it then?"

"One shelf is filled with his books", I said looking at the book shelf.

"Out of two shelves".

"Can you stop paying so much attention to my book shelf please?"

"Yes ma'am".

"Don't ca-" I began but got interrupted.

"Call me ma'am", Will said finishing my sentence. "So what is so special about this guy?" Will asked.

"He was one of the original BAU members. But about 5 years ago, I saw him at a book signing and the way he talked about the work he did inspired me. I had no idea what I was going to do once I left college. You became a cop because of your dad, I became an agent because of David Rossi".

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Never. It's embarrassing especially seeing as I have to work with him".

"You never know, he might appreciate it".

"But would he take me seriously if I went up to him and said 'You're my idol, I work for the FBI because of you and your books, and I'm a big fan'?"

"Not if you said it like that".

"I'm just going to go in there and pretend he's no big deal, like it's any ordinary day".

"Seems like it'll be the best idea".

"I'm glad you agree. So was there anything new with you".

"Nah, got called to check out something suspicious but was nothing, filled up a bit of the afternoon though so that was good. And I remembered that I forgot to ask if you were coming down here this weekend or I was going to come see you, don't remember whose weekend we're up to".

"I was going to fly down to see you, I think it's my turn", I had drawn a blank too, weekends had started to blur together, and seeing as I did travel by plane a lot I didn't remember when I last flew on a public flight.

"You can't remember either?" Will asked.

I was about to answer, when I started to hear my work cell ringing. Wishing I could just let it ring, I rummage through my bag and look at the unknown number. "Will, my phones ringing, don't go just hang on". I said putting him down and answering the new call.

"Agent Jareau speaking".

"Agent, I'm sorry to be calling you at this time". The man had a southernish accent, not like Will's though.

"That's fine, what's this about?"

"I'm Detective Yarbrough from the Carrollton PD, it just outside Dallas. On Tuesday night my wife's friend came to the station with a flyer that was of her saying 'Have you see me', I thought it was just a prank because Halloween is next week, that was until I went to check on her after my shift and her house was covered in them".

"Why don't you believe it's a prank?"

"We just found Michelle's body, I don't want to go over the details over the phone so I've sent you the case reports, and everything we have".

"Okay, I'll go over it tonight, and I'll get back to you tomorrow morning".

"Thank you Agent Jareau".

"Good night", I said hanging up.

"Will you there?"

"Yeah, who was that?" Will asked.

"A detective from Dallas" I said looking for my laptop.

"Take it you won't be coming down tomorrow then?"

"I have to look at the case first", I said bring the laptop back to the couch.

"Does it sound like something you would take?"

"Before reading the case reports, I can't be too sure, but it sounded like something we would". I started looking over the email he had sent me.

"So I should make other plans?"

"I'm trying to read here"

"Sorry", Will's end went silent, of I didn't know better, I would have said he hanged up. It did read like a case I would take, the unsub was one of the sickos.

"Yeah I would make other plans".

**TBC...  
The chapter was getting really long.  
Hope you like, and I hope you don't hate me for 1...the huge gap in time for writing and story time line... cause i'm sorry for both **

**Please Review :D**


	60. Chapter 60

**Again I'm so sorry about the wait, but here's a recap of what happened last chapter- its three months later so JJ and Will have known each other for about 6 months, Rossi is now joining the team and this is about episode S03E06.**

The next morning I had mixed feelings about work. Excited to meet _The_ David Rossi, but then I knew with this case it wasn't going to be a normal day at the office. I had stayed up most of last night reading up on the case.

I hadn't gotten that much sleep, which I wasn't happy about, because I could have talked to Will for longer rather than tossing and turning in bed. I hadn't been more happy about the existence of coffee then I was right now, that's was probably a lie, but that's how it felt.

As I got into the BAU, I rushed to my office, to put the finishing touches on to the cases presentation. Once all seemed in order I looked into the bullpen to see if anyone else was in. Seeing Derek, Emily and Spence down there talking to each other, I looked to the clock on my wall, I was surprised to see they were all in as it had only just turned nine. I started to head out to say 'hello' when they all seemed to turn in unison to the entrance. Strauss strutted in, closely followed by a slightly older version of the man I meet in the book store about five years ago. They walked straight past the team and headed up to Hotch's office.

I walked down to the bullpen to say good morning to everyone. They all looked different to normal, like they were trying to impress the new agent, well all except Spence who had a Frankenstein mask in his hands and a fake noose around his neck. Emily was wearing a dress and I was fairly certain I hadn't seen her wear one before. And although Derek looked the same, he looked a little bit cleaner and shaven than normal.

"Morning all" I said as I reached them. Which they all exchanged morning greetings too. I was about to ask about Rossi, when I saw Strauss leaving Hotch's office, which I took as a cue to inform Hotch about the case, and introduce myself to Rossi. "I'll be back in a minute", I said leaving them be.

As I approached the office, I overheard the two men talking about the other office next door. Gideon's office. Rossi was getting Gideon's office? Why didn't this surprise me?

Walking in, both men turned their attention to me. "I'm ready to give the briefing", I said looking at Hotch.

"Agent Jareau, this is SSA David Rossi". Hotch said, but I didn't really need the introduction.

"Hi everyone calls me JJ", I said shaking his hand. "It is such an honour to meet you, sir. I've heard a lot about you", an understatement at best. I hope I was doing well to cover up the fan in me, but I wasn't too sure if I was.

"Well, thank you. And what's your function here? He asked.

"Ah I'm the Communications Coordinator and Liaison", knowing he probably didn't know what that really meant, as so few people do, I explained it a little more. "Pretty much the go-between for the team and the rest of the world". Feeling like I had said enough, I took that moment to leave before I made a fool of myself. "So I'll gather everyone", I said redirecting my attention to Hotch.

"We'll be right there", Hotch said.

"It is so nice to have you here, sir", I said again shaking Rossi's hand.

"Great", he said as I walked out the office.

Walking down the stairs into the bullpen I tell everyone that we have a case and that we need to meet in the conference room. I then motioned to Spence that he should probably lose the noose. And I then headed back to my office quickly to grab the files and then headed to the conference room to set up.

I had finished passing out the files when Hotch and the rest of the team walked in. When everyone was in I began and started the briefing.

"Carrollton, Texas is a suburb just outside of Dallas", I said as everyone started to take their seats. "Four days ago, Michelle Colucci found this flyer on her front door", I said as I brought up the picture to the screen.

"She found it?" Derek asked.

"Meaning she wasn't actually missing". Emily said.

"Yet", I said answering both statements. "She took the flyer to a friend's husband, Detective Yarbrough at the Carrollton PD, who told her it was probably just a Halloween prank, and sent her home."

"Well, I don't blame him. Halloween brings out the fool in everyone", Derek said, and although he wasn't looking at Reid, I knew he was talking about him.

"Still he stopped by Michelle's house later to check on her. The door was open and when he went inside, he found this", I said directing their attention to the screen again. "Still thought maybe it could be some kind of a prank, until yesterday", I said taking a brief pause. "Michelle was found floating in a small creek just outside Carrollton. She had been sexually assaulted. And her face had been removed", this case was creepy, and I was guessing the UnSub wasn't your run of the mill serial killer.

"Removed? It wasn't animals or fish?" Rossi asked.

"The Dallas County ME said the edges of the wounds were smooth, not torn. A very sharp instrument had been used. He also found water in her lungs". There was a brief period were everyone was silent, just letting it all sink in.

"Oh my God!" Garcia exclaimed as the door opened, and brought my attention back. "What is that?" she said referring to the pictures of the faceless women on screen, while also covering her face up with a file in her hand.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, this is SSA David Rossi" Hotch said.

"Is it gone, JJ?" Penelope asked and I quickly change the picture on screen.

"Yeah. You're safe".

Realising the pictures were gone, she started talking about what she had found about the case. After she had left, the team started discussing about the case in greater detail and throwing out theories. After a standstill in conversation I remembered another part of the case.

"Oh, and Hotch, local media has the story. It broke big". I hated when the media had the story before I could put a handle on it, it made my job a lot harder".

"Tell Carrollton we'll be there first thing in the morning. Let's stop this one at one", Hotch said.

I was somewhat surprised that we wouldn't be leaving straight away. Hotch probably wanted Rossi to find his footing before we left. But I guess it was an extra night in my bed, before I had to start getting use to hotel beds again.

Hotch and Rossi left the conference room first and the rest of us followed them out. "I guess it means we're working weekends again" Derek said.

"It had to end sometime", Emily said.

"Yeah but it was good while it lasted". I hated the fact that I didn't get to see Will again this weekend. Especially seeing as it was his weekend off. "Well I got a call to make", I said as I headed back up to my office. Even though it was still early, needing to call Yarbrough meant I could call Will without it looking too suspicious.

It would have been about eight o'clock in New Orleans, so Will should have been up. Hitting redial on my mobile I waited while the phone rang.

It rang for a while, and I was almost about to hang up when it sounded like the call had been answered.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end, sounded groggy.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked feeling bad.

"JJ?"

"Ah yeah, sorry…go back to sleep I'll call you later".

"No JJ, don't go", I could hear him start to sit up in bed.

"I thought I'd call and tell you about the case, but I didn't want to wake you".

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll repay the favour someday", he said with a laugh. For someone who had just woken up, he was in a good mood. "So what about the case?" He asked.

"Hotch agreed. It is a BAU case, but we're not flying out today".

"So you'll have the weekend free then?"

"Ah no, we fly out first thing tomorrow".

"What a great way to start a weekend".

"Tell me about it"

"So where's this case again?"

"Just outside Dallas".

"As in Dallas, Texas?"

"Well it looks like someone passed geography in school", I said jokingly.

"So you'll be in Texas?"

"Yeah?" I didn't get what was so hard to understand about it.

"Interesting".

"What is wrong with you?" Sure he had just woken up, but he was acting very slow.

"Dallas is about a four hour drive from here".

"So?"

"Which isn't that long, I could come visit. It is my weekend off after all".

"Really? That would be ama-" I stopped myself before adding the 'zing'. It would be good to see Will, but if everyone else saw him we would be out, and I still wasn't ready for that. "I'm ah…working a case Will. I want to see you, but my attention needs to be on the case".

"What if I made myself scarce? You'll only see me when you're not busy".

"Will, I-", I didn't really have anything to say, really I didn't know what to say, not being able to think of an answer I faked a knock by tapping on my desk. "Sorry, Hotch is at the door, I got to go".

"This isn't over", Will said as we both hanged up.

I didn't know what to answer, but atleast I had some time to work out what to say.

**Please Review... should Will come down or not? **


	61. Chapter 61

**What another chapter in less the a week...miracle haha. So I'm going to try update as much as I can in the next two weeks, because then I'm going on a month long holiday, where I won't be able to write. But unfortunately my best friend is currently borrow my S3 dvds so I can't go too far.**

**Thank you for the reviews :D love reading them.**

I didn't call Will back until much later in the day, I even missed our long standing lunch time call, as I still hadn't thought of what to say. I just sent a quick text saying '_Sorry minor crisis came up, have to work through lunch x'. _I had hoped by the time I had arrived home I would have an answer for him, but even though it was all I had thought about all day, I still had no idea what to say.

Will was working late tonight, so I wasn't expecting a call until like 10, or later. I started cleaning up the apartment, just light tidying, dishes and laundry. I cleaned out my go bag, adding clean clothes, and taking out items that needed to go to the dry cleaner, which I didn't have time for.

Time seemed to escape me, and before I knew it, sleep was taking its hold on me. Believing I was well enough packed for the next few days, I set my alarm and settled in bed. No sooner was I covered in blankets and had my eyes closed, the phone started to ring.

"You have incredible timing", I said answering the phone.

"Why's that Cher?"

"I was just about to go to sleep".

"Guess I'm returning the favour from this morning".

"Well you can keep it". I said half joking.

"Did you want me to go? So you can sleep", he could probably tell by my tone that I needed some shut eye.

"No don't. I can't stay up too long though", although I wanted sleep, I had missed not talking to him today.

"How'd the crisis at work go?" I almost blew my cover by saying what crisis, but then I remembered what I had said at lunch.

"Yeah it's all good now. Just a newspaper got hold of a story, which we didn't want leaked, so I swapped keeping that quiet for a small inside scoop, I wasn't anything that big. They probably think they got more than they realize".

"Small victory?"

"Yeah, but enough about that", I said, not wanting to go into more details then I had. "How was your day?"

"Was chained to the desk most of the day, until about 5, when we were called to a home invasion gone wrong. Caught the guy a few hours later pawning things he stole. Wasn't the smartest guy I've arrested. But he made my job easier, so I still get the weekend off".

"Got to love when they do that".

"Anyway speaking of the weekend…" Will said and I knew what was coming. I should have done better keeping us away from this topic.

"I don't think you should come", I knew it would probably hurt him so I explained further. "I mean the Local media's already gotten the story, so I'll have a full plate. I'd love you to come, but I'm sure you'd have better things to do then drive an eight hour round trip and only see me for a few hours".

"Uh okay I guess. Well you need to be getting to bed now, I'll talk to you later then. Night JJ", Will sounded slightly angry, he had to understand where I was coming from.

"Will wait…" I didn't want him to go. After some time with no reply, I would have guessed he hanged up. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what you're thinking. Are you mad?"

"No…No I'm not. I just want you to understand. I don't care if I drive ten hours to see you for less than an hour. It doesn't bother me. So screw the miles, I don't care. But I know you have to work, so I get it".

"Okay, and I'm sorry. There's nothing I want more then to see you this weekend"

…

I had to wake up early the next morning as the team had agreed to meet at the jet at first light to fly out and arrive as early as possible. With a traveller mug of hot coffee and my go bag in my hand I was out the door.

As I pulled into a car park, I stayed inside the warmth of my car while I took out my phone.

'_You here yet?' _I typed and hit send to Emily's number. Knowing I would only get a reply if she wasn't driving, I took a sip of coffee, and rested my head on the steering wheel.

I was a woken from my light daze, by a knocking on my window.

"Sir?" I asked as I rolled down the window.

"Agent Jareau, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I saw you sitting here, and I didn't know where to go, I was expecting to meet Aaron here, but I guess he's running late. Can you tell me where to go?" Agent Rossi asked as he looked around bewildered. There must have been a lot of changes since he worked for the BAU last.

"The Jets in Hanger 7…I'll take you over there", I said as I winded the window back up and turned off the car. I put my phone in the wide pocket of my go bag, slung the strap over my shoulder and grabbed my coffee. Opening the door I got my first cool chill of air.

We walked in silence for a minute, and as we got in sight of the hanger Rossi began to speak. "So Agent Jareau how long have you been working for the unit?"

"Ah around 3 and a half years, sir. And please call me JJ".

"A lot has changed since I last worked for the unit".

"I can imagine, things seem to be forever changing around here", I was mostly talking about the agents coming and going. Most of the changes he was referring to, were in place before I started working for the team.

"I can't believe we have our own jet", he said as we walked into the hanger.

"So you can sit anywhere, tea and coffee is at the back, and we'll be leaving just as soon as everybody else gets here", I said as he followed me up the jet stairs.

He took the lone seat closest to the door, while I took one of the booth seats across from Spence who was reading a book, and was in his own world not even realising we had arrived.

…

As we arrived at the station we got word that another woman had gone missing. Hotch took this as a moment to separate us up. As we parted ways Hotch and I went to the new victim's house, where I was sure there was going to be a lot of reporters who had gotten wind of Enid White's disappearance.

As I suspected there were at least ten reporters standing outside of Enid's yard. Not giving the reporters a second look we met with a new detective on Enid's case. Hotch was pleased to learn that the detective didn't know about the mask, which meant neither did the reporters. After finding out all that was necessary we headed back to the Carrollton PD.

"It's crucial that the media doesn't find out about the mask, it's your responsibility", Hotch said as we were driving back.

"Absolutely, the little they know, the better", I resisted the urge to say 'I know how to do my job', but that didn't sound very professional and would have been rude.

After a minute of silence a vibrating noise came from within my bag. I reached into the pocket to see the caller id said Will. Hitting decline I rested my phone on my lap, so I could text back.

"Wasn't important?" Hotch asked.

"It was probably just some reporter", I lied.

"Who has your private number?" I began to blush as he gave me a sidewards glance, that I almost read as 'I know more than I'm letting on'. Which I hoped he didn't. "Just text whoever it is back saying you're busy…working".

"Okay", I didn't know what to think. Did he know more than he was letting on, but there was no way he could. He could have guessed I was in a relationship…maybe. But there was no way he would have known it was with a detective he worked with 6 months ago.

'_Sorry in the car with Hotch.  
Call you when I'm free.  
x'_

…

The team gave the profile, and although I wasn't needed I stayed and listened. All was going well until Hotch caught sight of a news report which was on in the background. The mask was displayed over the screen.

"JJ, how'd they get that?" he didn't sound mad. He sounded confused, maybe almost as confused as I was, I had no idea who could have leaked it, it was one of the only things I had told the local police not to do.

"Not from me. Hotch, I called all the local police departments and stressed withholding the mask", I said in a tone that emphasised I didn't know anything about this.

"I called them", Rossi said as he walked in.

"What?" Hotch said, and I looked around at the rest of the team who looked as dumbfounded as I was.

After Rossi explained why he did, Hotch took him to a private room and Derek and Emily continued giving the profile. I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation, it would have been interesting to see what Hotch would have told Rossi.

...

While the team went to the building the UnSub worked in, I stayed behind and called Will seeing as I couldn't work on the case, no one was around and I really want to hear his voice after working this case.

"Hey", Will said as he answered the phone.

"Hey", I replied.

"How's the case going?"

"Not too bad I guess. It's actually good that you didn't drive out, Hotch thinks we might be able to get back home by ten or eleven. Depending if they get the UnSub.

"Wow, really? Wait you still don't know who it is?"

"Not yet, but it's a matter of time, and hopefully he'll tell us where to find the missing woman". I wished I had someone giving me updates on how things were going, I hated being left behind not knowing how the case was. But what I hated more was even though we'd more than likely saved a life and captured a killer, it had ruined the weekend, which I realised sounded really petty,

"Here's hoping", Will said.

"I hate that when I get back it'll be too late to get a plane down, and coming down tomorrow morning and leaving the same night is pointless. You know I've really started to hate Mondays since we've been together".

"Should I apologise?" Will said jokingly.

"For making me more normal? I don't think that's something you need to apologise for", I said with a large smirk on my face, which I was sure he could hear through my words.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't hate Mondays before I met you either. Well that's not a hundred percent true. From the ages 7-18 couldn't stand them".

"So that makes us even?"

"I guess so, because now I hate the fact that I have to work early Monday morning".

"That does make us even then", I said because that was exactly how I was feeling. I felt a buzzing on the side of my leg, and taking my phone out of my pocket I saw I had a new message from Hotch.

'_Meet us at 14 Grover  
Street Carrollton  
ASAP"_

"Hey I got to go, Hotch just messaged me. I call you when I get home tonight?"

"You better", Will said before we hanged up.

…

We arrived back at the Bureau at around 10:30, I would have just gone home, but there were a few things I needed to do before I could. After I had finished up in my office, I headed down to the bullpen, where Emily, Derek and Spence were still there, surprisingly.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as I reached them.

"We're trying to hear what Hotch and Rossi are talking about", Emily said.

"And how's that going?" I asked a bit sceptical that they would hear anything.

"Hotch realised and closed the door", Spence said.

"But not the blinds", Emily added.

"So now you're all lip readers?" I said sarcastically.

"No", Emily and Derek said like they were coming to a realisation.

"Yes", Spence said.

"Well this has been fun", Derek said realising he was wasting his time. "Who wants to go get a drink?"

"How do you have the energy?" Emily asked.

"I'm going home and sleeping this day off", I didn't sleep on the plane, as I knew I would be going to bed as soon as I got home.

…

When I got home, I through my go bag on the bed, and fell back horizontally across on my mattress. I laid there still for a couple of minutes before getting my phone out.

"I'm home", I said once he answered.

"Glad the case is over?"

"All I want to do is sleep".

"But it's just past nine".

"You forget about time zones, and the fact that I've been up since before 5am".

"Ah sorry Cher", he said sweetly, just as I heard a knocking sound.

"Is that knocking coming from you or me?" I asked.

"What knocking?" Will asked and unknowingly answered my question.

"Who would be here this late at night?" I wondered as I got up from my bed and headed out to the lounge.

"I don't know, but you better not be cheating on me", he said jokingly.

"When would I have time, between you and work my hands are full", I said carrying on with the joke. As I reached the door I looked through the peep hole to see whose image was a skewed. "I'm going to have to go", I said to phone. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door.

**so I was going to have Will come down to Dallas, until I realised that the case took place in a day, which sucks cause I would have like to write that, but I'm trying to stay true to the episodes.**

**Hope you liked it**

**And please review :D**


End file.
